Harry Potter and the Path Of Chaos
by DarkLordRising
Summary: Abandoned by the Dursley's, Harry is taken in by a Light Pureblooded family. Thrust into the world of magic at a young age, he unknowingly invokes his true destiny. Dark Harry! Manipulative Dumbledore! Slow Build-up.
1. Prologue: Abandonment

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to JK Rowling. No money is being made off this story.**

Since the Harry Potter Saga is pretty much coming to an end with the final film, I thought why not try my hand at one of those cliche fics but with a twist of my own.

Cliche's used: Harry becomes a Dark Wizard, Raised by a loving Family, He is powerful, He encounters his Horcrux early on in the story. I guess these are pretty much it for now. I'll add other's later if I use anymore.

Thanks for taking the time to read this;

* * *

><p><em><strong>Harry Potter and The Path of Chaos<strong>_

_**By DarkLordRising**_

**Prologue : Abandonment**

**Part I**

Harry looked up, brushing off the pain as his eyes watered. That was the sixth time his cousin had elbowed him. But he wouldn't let it get him down. No, this trip was still great.

For the first time in his life, Harry was accompanying The Dursley family to a small trip to London. When Mrs. Figgs had been found to be down with cold and unable to care for Harry while the Dursley's were away, Petunia had argued that the boy must come with them. After all, they didn't want to come back to find the house in ruins. Dudley had of course protested valiantly, not wanting the freak to ruin his precious outing. It wasn't everyday that they visited London after all.

When Dudley noticed that his protests were being ignored, he settled for torturing Harry by kicking or punching him every now and then. Since they were in a confined space, Harry couldn't dodge.

"Ow..." Harry gasped, as a particularly painful kick to the stomach made him see spots. Vernon groaned.

"Shut it, boy! Can't you see I am driving." he snapped. Harry stayed quiet. It would be much better to remain silent then be punished for speaking up. Across from him, Dudley sniggered and looked away.

Vernon parked the car near a fancy looking house as he attempted to undo his seatbelt. It took much tugging and twisting for it to be undone and he was finally able to turn around.

"Now, Petunia would drive you to the nearby theatre," Vernon said, turning to Harry with a scowl on his face. "You'd best be remembering these streets by heart, boy! Any funny business while I am away and you'd be living in them."

Harry nodded in resigned silence as Vernon left the car and started for the house. Meanwhile, Petunia shifted seats and started up the car, giving a brief wave to her husband as they passed him by. Dudley started chatting with his mom about the kinds of stuff they would buy and the film they would go to see. Harry, finally left to his self, looked out at the passing houses.

"Of course, Diddykins. As soon as we arrive." Petunia said. Harry narrowed his eyes. There was a car heading in their direction from the right. Petunia wasn't paying attention.

"Aunt Petunia!" Harry cried. Petunia snarled, turning to face the boy.

"Wha-" Her irritated drawl was interrupted as the car struck their's at a frightening speed. The Dursley's car rocketed to the side, flipping in circles until it came to a brief stop.

"Dudder's, are you alright?" Petunia called, unraveling her seat-belt. Her head had a massive wound from banging her head on the steering wheel but she barely paid it any attention.

Dudley nodded, clutching his shoulder in pain. It had dislocated when the car had struck the door from his side. Petunia turned to Harry only to find that he was gone. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw that the whole window was broken. She immediately got out from the car. The other car's owner came over, badgering her with apologies. Petunia looked around. Harry was nowhere to be seen.

"Will you shut up!" she snarled at the incessant man. "I need to-" Petunia blinked as a sudden thought came to her. "I need to make sure my child is alright. Now get out of my way!" Petunia turned around and opened Dudley's badly damaged door which had saved his life. Dudley got out, groaning in pain as he latched onto his mother's thigh.

Petunia gave another discreet look around but amidst the gathered crowd, she couldn't spot her nephew. He was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p>A couple of miles away from the chaos, Harry stumbled as he tried to gain his footing. One minute he was sitting in his aunt's car about to be killed in an accident, the next he was here. It felt awkward, as if he had been pushed through some sort of tube.<p>

'Where am I?' Harry thought, looking around the silent street. There was smoke rising from around the corner which Harry ran towards, looking for a sign of life.

"Whoa..." Harry stared at the mass of people gathered in front of him. As Harry leaned upward to glance at what they were crowded around, a small siren made the crowd part. Harry instantly took the opportunity to get closer as the Police car drove by and towards the wreckage.

Harry felt a small wave of relief wash over in his heart as he spotted his Aunt and Dudley. Dudley was in the Police car while Aunt Petunia was talking with a giant policeman.

"Aunt Petunia!" Harry called. He could swear he saw his aunt look upwards and spot him but she turned back to the policeman. "Aunt Petunia" Harry called, a little louder as he shoved his way through the crowd.

"Aunt Petunia!" Harry all but screamed but it was futile. Either Petunia didn't hear him or didn't want to hear him. Harry watched helplessly as his Aunt was ushered into the Police vehicle. He tried to shove his way past the crowd but the adults barely spared him a glance. One man even kicked him in annoyance.

Harry watched with wide eyes as his relatives drew away. He felt alone and lost. He had just been left in the city.

"Lookie, what we have here, boys!" A voice said, making Harry turn around. A short bald man with distinctively yellow teeth grinned back at him. He was flanked by two other men of medium height and brown hair.

Harry looked around as the men grew closer with wide smiles on their faces. Unknowingly, Harry had been pushed into a deserted street. The crowd was just around the corner but he wouldn't be able to alert it before these men did something to him.

"What say you, boys?" The bald man asked. The two men grunted affirmatively, prompting the bald man to turn back to Harry and unconsciously lick his lips. "Come here, little guy. We wouldn't hurt you...will we boys?" He turned with a wide smile at the other two who matched his expression.

Harry gulped as the men grew closer. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be near these men. They scared him.

Then, Harry felt as if he was shoved through a much narrower tube as he tried to breath. He started seeing spots in his vision as his head swirled in dizziness. All he remembered was falling painfully on a slab of concrete before darkness claimed him.

**Prologue : Abandonment**

**Part II**

Jean Claude Delacour huffed as he wiped off the sweat on his forehead. It was really hot and stuffy in the shop. He couldn't fathom how he had agreed to look for souvenirs in this crowded little building. Then again, he was hardly able to speak without stuttering when his wife turned to him with that expression on her face.

"Maman!" A voice cried. Jean smiled. It was apparent that his little Fleur had found something more about the shop that needed an insult or two. She really was highly critical of any unfamiliar thing.

"Look, zat man has zee oddest nos-" Jean grinned as his wife, Apolline immediately slapped a hand on her daughter's mouth before the crowd could hear anymore. Apolline grew red in embarrassment as the man in question turned to her with a snarl.

"Sorry about that," Jean said, in his polished English accent. "We'll just be going then." He quickly led the family out of the shop before anyone else could retort. Their judging looks followed them through towards the next shop.

"Fleur, would you like some ice-cream?" Jean asked. Hopefully this could calm his hyper-active daughter somewhat. He had never seen her so excited. Not even when she had gone shopping with Apolline.

"Merci, Papa." Fleur replied. The three settled and discussed the flavors before Jean went off to order.

"Two strawberry fudges and one crinckle-berry sundae." Jean said to the shop owner.

"Foreigner, mate?" The owner asked. Jean nodded stoically.

"Good for you," The owner said, handing him the ice-creams. "Mind, we don't really like this hot and scruffy weather either. Just a warming charm gone wrong I suppose" he said, pointing at the make-shift sky. Jean nodded and paid the man before turning back to his family.

"Here you are." Jean said, handing them the ice-creams. The three chatted amiably as they licked their ice-creams, not noticing a pair of eyes staring at them from around the corner with a hungry look.

"Where should we head next?" Apolline asked. Fleur instantly provided some suggestions and with a laugh, the two parents decided on visiting Madam Malkin's as the last spot for the day before going back.

"Sorry!" A man said, brushing past Jean as they headed towards Madam Malkin's Robe for All Occasions.

"Idiot," Jean hissed. He could clearly smell the man's breath. It stank of alcohol and blood. Jean crinkled his nose. Not a good combination. "You two go on ahead, I'll stay here" he said. The mother-daughter pair nodded and went in without another glance, used to Jean's mannerisms. He absolutely despised shopping for clothes.

Jean looked around for a while to notice he was in the clear before he leaned back and relaxed against the wall. It had been a hectic week for him. First, the announcement from the Minister at the Ministry that he was immediately needed in Britain for a conference and then the impromptu touring trip when Apolline opted to have a family vacation as well.

The conference as it turned out had just been an hour of complete posturing, discussing, exchanging friendly banter and some more posturing to show what a good relation France had with Britain. It was supposed to be about the recent laws passed by the International Confederation of Wizards but instead the majority of the time had been spent bragging about the recent successes of the many members on either side.

Jean was more than happy to tour the British countryside with his family but he had to cut his visit short when another conference had been called up, this time in Germany. The Delacour's had been forced to cut their visit short and had to spend the entire day holed up in Diagon Alley simply because the International Portkey was taking a bit long to be made.

'Bloody morons, they could have at least made sure that you tended to the procedures after the Portkey was taken but no, the entire area had to be scooped out for Muggles even though it was in the middle of bloody nowhere' Jean thought. In his mind, the British Ministry of Magic were simply too incompetent. They postured a lot. Though Jean had to admit that his own Ministry did it as well but at least they were able to get some work done.

Even a small International Portkey took at least four hours to finish for the British Ministry of Magic. It seemed everyone was too lazy to get off their arses and do some work. Jean snorted. That had been made painfully apparent when he had met the British Minister for Magic. Cornelius Fudge. Jean was positive that idiot had a stick up his behind that stopped him from working properly. To suggest that Muggles were naive in front of a whole confederation made up of a majority of Muggleborn Minister's had to be the most stupidest thing one could have done.

"Jean?" Apolline called, waking him out of his musings.

"Yes dear?" Jean said, turning to her.

"Fleur wanted to ask if it was okay to visit the muggles?" Apolline said. Fleur looked up at her father with wide eyes and a hopeful expression plastered on her face. Jean swore inwardly. He was sure she practiced that so he couldn't say no.

"...Fine," Jean said, sighing. "But only a look. The Portkey will be active in an hour or so according to the shopkeeper." He glanced at the comb in his hand. At least they could have made a larger Portkey. It was for three people after all.

Fleur squealed in happiness as she dragged her parents to the Leaky Cauldron. It was thankfully empty except for the occasional customer at the bar. The three of them stalked past the stunned customer and Tom, the barkeep without preamble. Jean felt a desire to punch the two men for staring at his wife and his daughter but decided against it. They couldn't help it after all. They were both beautiful witches.

The Delacour family opened the door to the Muggle entrance and walked out into the street. They stopped short immediately when they saw the scene in front of them. The street was completely deserted. A cloud of smoke was billowing up from around the corner and a crowd seemed to be gathered there.

"...Maman, Papa...Where are ze muggles?" Fleur asked, worriedly. "Where zey eaten?" Jean snorted while Apolline turned to her with a smile.

"No, Fleur," Apolline said. "Ze muggles are fine. Zey are just round zee corner"

"Why are zey 'iding around ze corner?" Fleur asked, curiously as the Delacour family crept a bit closer. Fleur coughed as a bit of the smog swept over them.

"Because they are afraid of us, Fleur." Jean said, smugly. Apolline turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"What are zey afraid of? We will not 'arm zem" Fleur said.

"They are afraid of our k-" Jean's monologue was interrupted as a figure plummeted to the ground in front of them. Apolline and Fleur shrieked as the body fell while Jean looked on, stunned.

The figure groaned as he crashed to the floor, a bright red lightning bolt shaped scar glistened on his head.

* * *

><p>AN: So how was it? Reviews and suggestions would be much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. No money is being made from this fanfiction.

A/N: Oh! I wasn't expecting such great replies;

Naginator: I believe being raised by a Light family, I just can't see him using Dark magic for evil purposes.

rb2312: Nope, Gabrielle isn't born yet.

Thanks for the amazing reviews everyone! Hope you all like this chapter as well.

Oh and just one more thing; Harry won't immediately become a dark wizard. It will take him time. The pacing of this story isn't fast or extremely slow(Though it is a bit on the slow side. Just a bit) I hope that's alright.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Harry Potter and The Path of Chaos<strong>_

_**By DarkLordRising**_

**Chapter 1**

**Part I:**** Health Issues**

Jean Delacour started as a Healer brought him out of his musings.

"Pardon?"

"He is alright, Mr. Delacour," the healer said. "He is just undergoing some magical exhaustion due to accidental discharge of magic."

"Magical exhaustion at that age?" Jean asked, a bit concerned. As far as he knew, magical exhaustion only happened when toddlers or one year olds did accidental magic; It was almost unheard of for someone above at least three years old.

"I am afraid so, sir." the healer said. "We are checking into the matter to see if he is alright."

"Thank you." Jean replied, moving towards the hallway where his wife and daughter sat on a nearby couch. He smiled; his daughter had fallen asleep in her mother's arms.

"What is it, Jeannie?" Apolline asked. Jean cringed inwardly. He hated that nickname but allowed Apolline to call him that when they were alone since he knew she liked it.

"He is going to be fine, Apolline..." Jean assured his wife. "Apparently, he just had a fit of magical exhaustion."

"At his age?" Apolline inquired. "Is he alright physically?"

"We just checked that, Mrs. Delacour." the healer said, appearing from the corner.

"Well?" Jean asked when the healer hesitated.

"I would not like to divulge patient information unless to family," the healer said. "But in this case, I believe I can make an exception. Mr. Potter is suffering from malnutrition and poorly healed injuries"

"How bad is it?" Jean asked.

"Bad enough to make a four-year old Mr. Potter faint from a trivial thing as magical exhaustion." the healer replied.

"Will we be able to see 'im?" Fleur asked, meekly. Jean and Apolline turned to her, confused. Fleur reddened at the gazes of the three.

"I can't see why not," the healer said. "However, you may have to wait until he has regained consciousness."

The Delacour family nodded as the healer went away. Fleur yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Why do you want to see ze poor boy, dear?" Apolline asked, turning to her.

"I want 'im to know zat ze Delacour Family 'elped 'im." Fleur said, raising her chin up proudly. Jean smirked.

"Now now, zat is not ze polite zing to do, Fleur." Apolline chided, turning to Jean. "We'll just make sure zat 'e is alright. Zen we can take ze next Portkey to Germany." Jean nodded.

They were let in a few minutes later when an assistant-healer ushered them in. Jean glanced at the boy they had picked up and apparated to St. Mungo's. It was the boy's scar that helped them recognize him. Even in France, the boy was a legend. There weren't many infants in the world that could take out a trained Dark Lord.

Jean turned his gaze to the boy's fearful and shy eyes as they settled beside his bed. Harry seemed to find the floor quite interesting when Apolline spoke.

"Are you feeling fine, 'Arry?" Apolline asked. Harry nodded meekly.

"T-Thank you for helping me, Ma'am." Harry stuttered.

"Zat is quite alright, dear. You gave us quite a shock," Apolline said. Harry didn't reply. Jean looked up at the boy's head. The lightning bolt shaped scar glowed bright red, just as it had when Harry had unconsciously apparated in front of them. "What were you doing in muggle london, 'Arry?"

"Muggle?" Harry repeated the unfamiliar word. "What is muggle?"

"A muggle is someone who is not able to do magic." Fleur explained.

"Magic?" Fleur and Apolline stared back at Harry, wondering what was confusing him. Jean caught on quickly.

"I don't believe it is right for someone not to know his destiny, Mr. Potter" Jean said, making Harry look up. "Tell me, do you believe in magic?" Apolline and Fleur turned to him with a surprised expression. Of course Harry Potter knew about magic, he was a-

"No, it's all a trick isn't it? The illusions, the bunny in the hat, they can't possibly be re-" Harry stopped, his eyes wide as he saw Jean wave a stick at the side-table which levitated a few inches off the floor. "H-How- Wha-" Harry's eyes rolled up in his head as he fainted.

Silence followed the reaction as Apolline gathered herself.

"I zink you went too fast, dear." Apolline said, when she was able to speak. Jean smirked.

* * *

><p>Jean sighed as he walked out of the Ministry of Magic. He took out the Portkey that he had been given by the lady from the Portkey shop. By his estimate, it would activate in a minute or two.<p>

Jean wiped off the sweat on his brow, leaning against the wall to relax. It had been a hectic day, no less than what he was expecting given the state of affairs in the previous ICW meeting. He and a few of his colleagues coupled with the German Minister, Lukas and his sub-ordinates had tried to calm the chaos that the British Ministry's incompetent Fudge and his under-secretary had brought.

'The idiot's would have been better off listening to one of their own. Fudge's assistant had clearly informed him to finish the assignment on the required time...At least someone in that Ministry is competent enough' Jean thought, wondering for the umpteenth time why someone would ever hire Fudge as a Minister.

The Portkey activated, unhinging him from his musings as he was thrown towards the floor upon arriving to his destination. Getting up and wiping the dust off his coat, Jean reddened as he tried to avoid the amused stares that glanced his way. Turning a corner, Jean knocked on Room 15 and entered when he was given permission.

A happy sight greeted him. His wife lay on the chair, smiling at the scene before them. Harry and Fleur were lying side-by side on the bed, toys still in the palm of their hands.

"What happened?" Jean whispered to his wife in their native tongue. The three always decided to speak in English whenever they were near Harry so that he wouldn't feel left out.

"The two were playing on the ground when Harry fell asleep," Apolline said, smiling. "Fleur, not wanting to be outdone pretended to sleep as well. So, naturally she fell asleep along the way. I levitated them back onto the bed so they wouldn't hurt their backs"

"Fleur slept on the floor?" Jean murmured in amusement. Their daughter abhorred getting dirty. Even when they had tried to get her to play with the children her own age at the park, she had refused to budge from her mother's side.

It had been quite some time since their first meeting with Harry. Since then, the mother-daughter duo had immediately taken a liking to him. Their faces perking up with amusement when they witnessed Harry's reaction at being told that he was a wizard. Fleur had been the most rebellious, wanting to spend time with Harry instead of touring Germany. Harry was just as eager to see the two who always told him wonderous things about magic and even showed him a few simple things such as levitation.

Jean also popped in occasionally when he wasn't busy with the conferences and the two tended to chat amiably about Quidditch and the various teams that came with the sport. Harry had even been shown a few legendary matches recorded with the help of a rented Omnioculars. Thus, the Delacour family found itself spending more time with Harry Potter than touring Germany or Britain.

They had told him all about his fame, which he had seemed to dislike, and about several aspects of magic, which he seemed to be excited to learn about. In turn after careful persuading, Jean and Apolline had been able to learn a little of Harry's life with his relatives. Needless to say, they had not found it satisfactory. Deciding to be a bit more friendly, Apolline had showered Harry with attention and praise to get him out of his shell.

Jean looked up from his musings to see that the children were stirring.

"Apolline," he addressed her wife. "The conference is over. They need me back home now." he turned a sad glance towards his wife. Going back home meant leaving Harry since they just couldn't buy International Portkey's for a short visit to the boy. Apolline and Fleur had also checked out of the Leaky Cauldron that morning as it was Jean's last trip to Germany.

"I see..." Apolline muttered. "What do you think we should do with him?" she said, tilting her head towards the snoring Harry.

"We can't take him back to his relatives," Jean said. "They are unfit as guardians. I do not like the thought of someone like them handling a child."

"But what can we do?" Apolline asked. "If we leave right now, the staff would arrange for Harry to go back to his guardian when he gets better, and whoever this guardian is, he seems keen enough to dump Harry on the boy's only living relatives." According to Wizarding Law, magical guardians could never be muggles and Jean had deduced that it had to be some nameless wizard who had decided to dump the boy on his only living relations without a care.

"Do you want to take him?" Jean asked, grasping her hands. Apolline gazed off, deep in thought before nodding.

"The boy is polite enough to be raised as a Delacour," she said, a hint of pride in her voice at the mention of the family name. "He would need lessons though..."

"That can be easily arranged," Jean said. "Are you sure?" Even he had taken a liking to the shy Potter. The two had spent many a time watching Quidditch matches together in the past month. In his mind, whoever loved Quidditch couldn't be so bad.

"Fleur likes him a lot," Apolline pointed out. "He is a good boy. I am sure."

"Very well then." Jean said, smiling as he leaned forward and kissed her wife on the lips briefly. The two were interrupted by a sudden groan.

"Eew," Fleur said. Harry was awake as well, although he seemed to be much more interested in the opposite wall. "Zat is disgusting, papa..." Jean smirked.

"Just wait until you're older," Jean murmured, ignoring Fleur's groan as he turned to Harry. "How are you Harry?"

"I am fine, sir." Harry replied. "How was the conference?"

"Boring," Jean said, instantly. "Tell me about your day." Jean asked, sitting down on the bed beside him. Seeing what he was doing, Apolline ushered Fleur outside to the hallway.

"What is it, maman?" Fleur asked, when Apolline leaned down towards her.

"Do you like Harry, Fleur?" Apolline asked, switching to French.

"Of course," Fleur replied, instantly. "He is my bestest friend in the world" she proclaimed. Apolline smiled sadly. Fleur had not been able to make many friends. Although the other children were alright with her, their Pureblood idealist parents refused to let them be friends with her, citing her Veela nature as a problem. Although, Apolline suspected another underlying cause. The reputation of Delacour family was on tentative ground with the other's.

"We are thinking of adopting him," Apolline said. Fleur blinked before her face erupted into an ear-splitting grin. "Now we want you to know that we will always love you. No matter what. We will love you both equally. Are you okay with him being your brother?" Fleur nodded immediately.

"Maman, I am seven already," Fleur whined. "I understand."

"My little petal is blossoming into a flower," Apolline gushed, hugging her. Fleur giggled and protested that Apolline was the one getting old.

The two returned back to the room to see Jean and Harry chatting animatedly, the topic having long since switched to Quidditch and the predictions regarding the team that may win.

"What are you two talking about?" Apolline asked, nodding secretly to Jean. Before Jean had a chance to reply, Fleur grasped Harry's hand and jumped excitedly.

"'Arry, you are going to be my brother!" she said, almost demanding it. Harry's eyes widened comically as he turned to the sheepish adults.

"W-What?"

"We are zinking of adopting you, 'Arry..." Apolline explained. "If you would like us to." she added.

"R-Really?" Harry muttered, stunned. The adults nodded.

"I will never have to see the Dursley's again?" he asked, undisguised hope in his eyes.

"Never." Jean replied.

"...O-Okay" Fleur squealed in happiness before coughing.

"Umm...yay!" Fleur repeated in a bit more dignified manner, when the adults and Harry turned to her in amusement. Fleur never lost her composure unless she was really excited.

"It's settled then."

**Chapter 1**

**Part II: A Plan Is Formed**

"I'm sorry, Monsieur Delacour." The solicitor, Lionel Budding said, pursing his hands together as he stared at Jean. "But your appeal has been rejected."

"...I see." Jean paused, wondering what they should do now. "Is there a particular reason the Ministry thinks we are unfit to be Harry Potter's guardians?"

"Do you want the political reasons or the real reason?" Lionel asked.

"Both will do." Lionel sighed.

"The political reasons is that they are stating that Harry Potter is quite happy in his current home. The fact that the magical guardian of Harry Potter is Albus Dumbledore and that you don't have any evidence of him being mistreated besides reports that can be easily faked doesn't quite help matters." Lionel explained.

"But the real reason?"

"Is that Britain doesn't wish to lose its power over the Boy-Who-Lived," Lionel said, bluntly. "They will be a laughing stock in the eyes of the world if Harry Potter is to shift to France."

"...Hmm, does Mr. Dumbledore know that we are trying to usurp his position as guardian?" Jean asked. Lionel shook his head.

"I have been quite secretive in these matters and have gone directly to the higher-ups. The ones that actually have a chance at usurping Dumbledore's authority. Their answer remains the same. Appeal denied." Lionel said. "As per your instructions, the correct people have been informed. No word of this appeal will get out. Ever. I am afraid I can't say the same for Dumbledore. That man seems to know everything going around the world. I will not be surprised if word reached him despite my counter-measures."

"Very well." Jean sighed, getting up. "It was a pleasure to do business with you, Mr. Budding." he said, shaking the man's hand and depositing a pouch full of galleons on the man's desk.

"I wish we could have met under more favorable conditions, Mr. Delacour." Lionel said, as Jean left.

Jean nodded to Tom as he used the fireplace to floo to St. Mungo's. He had to tell the other's the bad news. Without bothering to knock, Jean barged in.

"Jean, what's the matter?" Apolline asked, a bit unsettled at Jean's loss of composure. She had never seen her husband unsettled before. Apolline reached up and put her arms around him, calming him down somewhat. The children were asleep, having had a long day.

"Are the children asleep?" Jean asked.

"Zey just went to bed," Apolline replied, lightly pecking him on the lips. "What's ze matter?"

"I have some bad news," Jean said. "The appeal's been rejected."

"What? Why?"

"They don't want the Boy-Who-Lived to grow up in France, now do they? We might corrupt him," Jean said, dryly. "They are on alert now...they are going to take him back to his relatives the minute he is cleared by the healer."

"B-But, zat's tomorrow!" Apolline exclaimed. "Surely you can't believe zey will really send 'im back to zose-zose zcoundrels do you?" Jean allowed a dry smile to show on his face. His wife's pronunciation always got messed up when she was angry. He thought it was cute.

"I have taken precautions to make sure this doesn't show up in the media or some article trying to defile the Delacour name," Jean said. "But yes, they are really going to take him back."

"But we can't let zem do zat!" Apolline said. "Surely zeir must be a way." she stopped when she noticed a mischievous glint in Jean's eyes.

"Of course there is..." Jean said. He looked down at his wife with a serious expression. "I'll have to meet with Frank and this other solicitor to see if it really is plausible...It will take some time. It's also risky. If I get caught, the Delacour name-" his wife silenced him with a hardened look in her eyes.

"The safety of a boy is far more important than a name. Do it!" she commanded.

Jean nodded and left without another word. Time was of the essence.

* * *

><p>"I am terribly sorry to trouble you so, gentlemen." Jean said, ushering the two guests towards the chairs. The two complied, looking up at him as Jean leaned back in his seat.<p>

"As Mr. Budding might already know, this is about Mr. Potter." Jean said, gauging his other guest's reaction.

"The Boy-Who-Lived?" Frank Artwood muttered, a bit disbelievingly. Jean nodded. "How did you get involved with Mr. Potter, Jean?" Jean sighed and recounted his story. Frank listened with patience, his expression growing a bit stoic when the Dursley's were mentioned but remained composed at the rest.

"I take it we lost the appeal?" Frank guessed once Jean was finished. "That is why we are here, isn't it? To help Mr. Potter..." Jean smiled. Frank Artwood was his oldest friend and had a deep tendency to break the law when it was for the right reasons. Frank was with him at Beauxbatons where they become friends. Having been made head of the Delacour Family, Jean had had no reservation appointing Frank as the family solicitor.

"Right." Jean agreed. "And I think I might have an idea how..." Jean leaned forward and relayed his plan to the two. Silence reigned in the room as Frank and Lionel grasped the information. Jean leaned back in his chair and watched their expressions as the silence was finally broken by Lionel.

"Am I to understand that you wish to take Mr. Potter back to your place in France?" Lionel asked. Jean was about to nod when he continued. "-Keeping in mind that in doing so, you are not only breaking several laws but putting a dent on France-Britain relations holding such a high post as you do..."

Jean nodded simply. Lionel sighed.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Lionel asked. "I am neither your family solicitor nor a trusted colleague..." he paused, turning to Frank before he looked back. "You have absolutely no guarantee that I won't blab to the British Ministry."

"Other than the fact that the Solicitor's vow prevents you from doing so-"

"Loopholes, Monsieur Delacour..." Lionel interrupted. "They have a nasty tendency of being found even in the most rock-solid agreements." Jean paused, studying Lionel before nodding.

"I agree, Mr. Budding," Jean said. "But I have complete faith in your discretion. I believe it will be fairly unwise for your firm to go against the Delacour family name." Lionel sighed, scrutinizing Jean as he tilted his head.

"The Delacour family isn't without it's influence in the French Ministry, Mr. Budding." Jean said. He cringed inwardly. Apolline would kill him if she knew that he was threatening someone. But, Lionel Budding's services were required if the plan was to succeed.

"Very well." Lionel said. "You have my full support in this matter, Monsieur Delacour...What do you need me to do?"

"Good," Jean replied. "We want you to continue onward as if nothing has happened. We will contact you at the right moment. It would be best to take the Ministry by the storm if the matter of Mr. Potter is to be resolved in our favor."

Lionel nodded. Jean sighed, turning to Frank.

"Frank, I believe gathering evidence of Harry's life at the Dursley Residence would be the best option we have for now," Jean said. "Once we have sufficient amount of it for a good case, we'll go to Mr. Budding here. That trial is the only thing now that can help us secure Harry's guardianship legally."

"Are you sure you want to go through with this by yourself?" Frank asked.

"Yes." Jean replied. "I can not allow Harry to live with them, if even for a day. I will take him tomorrow night."

"You do realize that it may be labeled as kidnapping if anyone found out?" Lionel said. "Not that I am against this or anything..."

"I am relying on the guardian's familiar behavior of dumping the boy with his relatives as before without a care in the world for his well-being," Jean said. "But you can never be sure with a man like him..." Jean broke off, staring at his guests seriously as he pursed his hands. It was here that their part really came in; where their connections were needed.

It wouldn't matter if he failed to get Harry from the Dursley's. It was the long stage plan that mattered and if it was to work, he would need to know everything about _him_.

"Gentlemen, tell me...what do you know of Albus Dumbledore?"

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked this chapter. Read and Review.

Next Chapter: Dumbledore, Delacour house and settling in.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. No money is being made off this fanfiction.

Wow, thanks for all the great reviews and alerts(though I hope you would have reviewed). I hope you guys like this chapter.

Sakura Lisel: Actually, Petunia did hear his plea when Harry called for her but she didn't reply, abandoning him there. I hope that makes it clear.

obsessivegirl73: Yes, of course they are still going to have gabrielle.

HappyCthulhu(Did I get that right?): Maybe I can help with the time frame part. Harry is four, making Fleur seven which makes Gabrielle's birth when Harry turns seven. A beta, huh? Hmm, maybe later.

Yes, this is strictly going to be a Harry/Fleur story. I'll just spin it that way around even though it may be a bit difficult.

Also, some may complain about Dumbledore's OOC behavior in this chapter but not to reveal too much, it is all happening for a reason...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Harry Potter and the Path of Chaos<strong>_

_**By DarkLordRising**_

**Chapter 2**

**Part I: Consistent Behavior**

Harry stared fearfully as he gazed at the doorway of Number 4. He reached up to knock but hesitated. An impatient sniff sounded from the man behind him. Harry sighed, resigning it all to be a bad dream as he knocked.

"Yes, who is i-YOU!" Petunia exclaimed, with widened eyes. "What are you doing here? You are no-"

"I believe this place is the home of Mr. Potter, isn't it, Mrs. Dursley?" The old man asked, placing a warm hand on Harry who felt an impulse to shrug it off.

"Y-You!" Petunia stuttered, unable to speak as Dumbledore carefully allowed himself inside and closed the door behind him.

"Harry," Dumbledore said, turning to the boy with a kind gaze. "I believe you should go to your room while I have a talk with your relatives." he turned a harsh glare at Petunia who whimpered.

"Yes, sir." Harry answered, obediently as he had been told to by the Delacour family.

"Good." Dumbledore went on into the living room, leaving Harry beside the stairs. Harry cringed as he heard the protests from his uncle and aunt along with his cousin and decided to listen in. He leaned forward and glanced at the keyhole.

"You have been most unhelpful," Dumbledore said. "I tried...really. What were you thinking leaving him alone?"

"W-We protest!" Vernon said. "This is illegal, my good man. I will not have that-that hooligan under my roof ever again."

"You will." Dumbledore said, glaring at Vernon with a cold expression. Vernon unconsciously leaned back in his chair. "You have ignored my request of keeping the boy on edge...Why?"

"It's not normal," Petunia answered. "The neighbor's would be suspicious if the boy is given more chores or starved. Even if the freak deserves it."

"Now, now, did you forget our agreement?" Dumbledore asked. "As long as Harry calls this place his home, the protections would protect you from any of our kin-"

"But not you!" Vernon protested. "I have had it. I will not have the boy. I am not a ruddy innkeeper!" Harry had a sudden urge to laugh at his uncle's statement but he squashed it down. Innkeeper's were supposed to be kind.

"The boy was beaten to point of a broken arm, elbow and a bruised knee." Dumbledore recited, ignoring Vernon's protest. "Why may I ask the proper medication wasn't given to him at that time?"

"You really think we'll answer that?"

"I merely want the boy on edge...a bit saddened at his life with you," Dumbledore said, shaking his head. "I would appreciate it if you would not hurt the boy physically in anyway that can not be healed. Even little beatings aren't fine. He is not to be harmed physically."

"This is not normal!" Petunia cried. "W-We don't want this...We don't want him." she spat.

"Harry Potter will continue to live here until his time at Hogwarts finishes," Dumbledore said with hardened eyes. "You will be sufficiently rewarded for his upbringing...keeping in mind my order's are followed. It was a happy mistake that the boy doesn't know about our kind and believes he was healed in a hospital. Needless to say, this mistake should never be made again..."

"Leave..." Vernon said, standing up to open the door. Harry barely had the time to scramble back into the cupboard.

"Very well," Dumbledore said, appearing in the hall. "But my wishes are to be followed to the letter."

"Boy?" Vernon called, when the door closed and Dumbledore had vanished. Harry fearfully opened the door.

"You are to stay in your room throughout the day. You will only be let out at meal times which you would be in charge of preparing. You will do the garden everyday. I want it perfect..." Vernon said, gruffly. "We don't want you here and we know that you don't want to as well. Keep quiet and don't trouble us and we'll not bother you. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." Harry replied, meekly. Vernon nodded, walking away without another word. Harry sighed, climbing onto his small bed as he closed his eyes. He was asleep in a few minutes.

* * *

><p>Harry opened his eyes. He was surrounded with darkness. He reached up and put on his glasses, glancing at the time. It was midnight. Without a moment of hesitation, Harry tiptoed towards the main door and opened it. There was a brief flash in the distance. If he strained his eyes, he could make out the robed figures. He smiled. The Delacour's had arrived. Just as they said they would.<p>

Harry let out a deep sigh of relief. He had been a bit scared when Jean had told him that an old man would come and take him to the Dursley's and that he would have to listen to the old man.

Some of the tension had subsided when they had said that they would come and take him away at midnight but Harry still hadn't been too sure about it. Jean had then proceeded to use a spell on his forehead, winking at him and saying that it would protect Harry from lice. Harry didn't believe that at all and had been a bit peeved when they didn't tell him what the spell did.

Harry gathered all amount of control not to run to them, instead choosing to look around carefully to make sure that the occupants of Dursley house were asleep. Satisfied, Harry silently closed the door and tiptoed towards them. It would be bad if the neighbors heard him.

"'Arry?" Apolline called softly when he reached them. "Have you got everything?" Harry nodded. The moon bathed the area in light. He could make out Jean and Apolline flushed faces in the darkness. Apparently they had been walking a bit.

"Sssh!" Jean whispered, with a finger on his mouth. He offered his hand to Harry who accepted. Jean waved his wand at the door of Privet Drive but nothing seemed to happen. Jean on the other hand looked satisfied with the result and led the three into the dark night. After walking a few minutes in silence, Harry glanced at Apolline.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

Apolline smiled and whispered a single word, "'ome."

After they had turned a corner, Jean instructed Harry to grab an old shoe. Feeling a bit silly, Harry grabbed it and watched Apolline and Jean mirror him. With a small twist of light, the Delacour's and Harry vanished from sight.

* * *

><p>Harry gapped at the scene before him. The Delacour's and he had just teleported in front of a huge mansion. Even though the mansion was modestly spaced and richly decorated, Harry barely spared it a glance as he turned excitedly to Jean and Apolline. They had just teleported! It was much more important than a house!<p>

"We just teleported!" he cried. Jean and Apolline stared at him, wondering what teleportation was. When Harry explained, Jean in turn explained the principle and restrictions of Portkey's, sparking a small debate on Portkey vs. Teleportation.

"Come on," Apolline said, leading Harry towards the giant double door's before the conversation could go on. They were greeted by a small creature when they entered, making Harry's eyes widen in shock. To him, the creature looked like something out of a cartoon.

"Master and Mistress have returned," The creature said, bowing. Harry's eyes bulged as the creature's ears flapped and it's mouth widened into a sincere smile. "The house is being kept in pristine condition. Would you like anything, Master?"

"Good job, Doux." Jean said, switching to English so that Harry understood what their head-elf, Doux was saying. The elf reddened in embarrassment as its grin widened.

"Master is too kind to Doux, is there something Master desires for the evening?" Doux asked, again.

"I want the guest room next to Fleur cleaned and proper arrangements to be set up, we have a new guest that will be staying with us..." Jean said, clapping a hand on Harry who was still too amazed by the elf to speak.

The two steered him inside the mansion, navigating him through wide hallways and imperceivable rooms before they stopped beside a grandiose ball room which was also coincidently being used as a dining room. Fleur was nowhere to be seen as Apolline guided Harry towards a chair.

"Where's Fleur?" Harry asked, softly, still trying to process the information that an elf from Apolline's tales actually existed.

"She wanted to stay up to wait for you, 'Arry but she fell asleep..." Apolline said. "You must be hungry. Eat up!" she said, as an assortment of food suddenly appeared on the dishes before them. Harry stared at the variety of food, wondering if it really was polite to take a bit of everything when Apolline dumped most of it all onto his plate.

"Eat up!" she commanded, forestalling his protests with a hand.

Harry obliged, a bit nervous at first before the atmosphere relaxed as the topic moved to Quidditch and magic in general. Harry was in the middle of discussing what was the better position to play in Quidditch with Jean when he yawned.

"Bed..." Apolline said, glancing amusedly at his empty plate. Jean led him out of the dining room and towards the guest-room that had been prepared for him. Harry was a bit happy to note that it was exactly opposite Fleur's. Now they could even play in the night!

Harry started when Jean rolled the rug over to Harry's neck and lightly pecked him on the head. Jean smiled, wishing him a good night before leaving. Harry blinked tiredly, storing away the information that he had just been tucked in for the first time in his life. He was asleep within minutes.

* * *

><p>"Maman?" Fleur cried, arriving to breakfast with an excited aura. "Is 'Arry here?" Apolline nodded tiredly, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Fleur nearly giggled in happiness as she ran off to find the Delacour's newest guest.<p>

"Whazz goin on?" Harry gasped, as he jerked awake. Fleur screamed, making Harry echo her. Calming down, Fleur glared at Harry who glared back.

"Don't ever do that again!" Harry muttered.

"How was I supposed to know waking you up was taboo?" Fleur asked.

"W-What?" Harry asked, confused by the foreign term.

"Taboo; restricted," Fleur explained, narrowing her eyes. ""Arry?" Harry looked up.

"Do you know how to write?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah." Harry hesitated.

"Write good morning on zis page for moi." she demanded, handing him a piece of parchment and a quill from the unused desk on the far end of the guest room. Harry hesitated, glancing at the offered parchment before sighing. He was sure they were going to send him back to the Dursley's now. They wouldn't want someone like him.

"I-I don't know how..." Harry relented.

"Merde..." Fleur muttered, caught off guard. Harry seemed pretty knowledgeable when they talked to him but to think that a four-year old didn't know how to write was beyond her. She had started to write the minute she was able to speak French properly. "We will 'ave to talk to maman and papa about zis..."

Harry nodded stiffly. She didn't want him here now. He was sure of it. He was glad he hadn't unpacked the clothes Apolline had given to him yesterday night. He would have to return them now.

"Come on!" Fleur said, grabbing his arm and dragging him down to the dining room. He was halfway through the aforementioned room when Jean and Apolline's raised eyebrows reminded him that he hadn't worn anything over his night suit. In his hurry, he had forgotten to put on the night robe Doux had supplied him sometime last night.

"Maman, papa!" Fleur said, turning to them. "'Arry doesn't know 'ow to read and write!" she nearly shrieked, horrified that such a great error had been made on her part. Harry looked down at the floor, a bit ashamed.

"Of course not, Fleur." Apolline told her, gently. "'is education is one of ze many things zat have been neglected by 'is relatives. We will discuss zat later...What do you have planned for ze day?"

A bit placated, Fleur nodded before perking up as she tilted her head to the side.

"We will go shopping for clothes, 'e will need a 'aircut, ze Delacour signia must be imprinted on 'is robes, we should start preparing 'is new wand, 'e will need some books to learn spells, 'e must be registered at Beauxbatons-" Jean interrupted her daughter's rant with an amused smile.

"My dear, you can't possibly do that in a day!" he said. His wife and daughter turned to him with a surprised expression.

"Of course we can, papa. Maman and I did more zan zat yesterday..."

"O-Oh! Err...Carry on then."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Part II: Confrontation**

Jean sighed, leaning back in his chair as he stared at the fireplace.

"I take it the plan worked then?" Frank asked. His face appeared exhausted as if he had been up all night.

"Yeah," Jean replied. "Dumbledore took the bait. I still can't fathom that a man of his stature practices illegal Legilimency on unsuspecting people like that...If Harry hadn't been protected by the spell..." Jean shook his head.

"Responsibility...it drives a lot of us to believe what we do is for the good." Frank murmured. "Still, I can't believe how Mr. Budding found out about Dumbledore's Legilimency obsession..."

"We all have contacts in place, Frank..." Jean replied. "It's how we got to the top, isn't it..." Silence reigned as the two drank from the glasses.

"You think he will find you?" Frank asked.

"Undoubtedly," Jean replied. "Even though he believes that Harry doesn't know of magic and that I was just a friendly visitor, he will try and make me back off...He wouldn't want me gaining control of Harry again..."

"Hmm..." Frank closed his eyes. "Look at the bright side, at least he doesn't know that Apolline and Fleur are involved..."

"I am afraid, Frank..." Jean whispered. "Afraid that he will do something to me..."

"Why?"

"He didn't have any tracking charms or wards on Privet Drive. Sure it was an advantage in getting Harry out from his grasp but it's not a good sign. It's like he believes he's going to cut off all loose ends..." Jean hesitated. "If something happens to me, nobody would be there to take action against the Dursley's..."

"Nobody knows where Harry Potter lives after all," Frank agreed, turning to his friend in concern. "Are you prepared?"

"Yes." Jean replied. "I have taken every precaution I can given what we know of the man through Lionel's connections but still-"

"It's not enough..." Frank said, standing up. "Look, get some sleep. It will do you a world of good."

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing," Jean replied when Frank yawned. "I need to finish off some paperwork. I'll have time for a nap later."

Frank nodded, smacking him on the shoulder in goodbye before he stepped towards the fireplace.

"If he does get to you, just kick him in the balls. It's the most effective." he chuckled. Jean nodded.

* * *

><p>Jean looked up from his desk as Doux entered the study.<p>

"What is it?" he asked.

"A visitor is being asking to meet you, sire" Doux said. "Shall Doux tell guest to wait?" he asked, glancing at the enormous amount of paperwork on Jean's desk.

Jean sighed. It had better not be another reporter. He had had it with them trying to gather information on the recent ICW meeting in Germany. He was not going to disclose any secret details and discredit the Family name.

"Who is it, Doux?" Jean asked.

"The guest is saying his name was Al-Albusse Dumblydoor, sire" Doux said, mispronouncing the unfamiliar word. Doux had only recently started learning English so as to make sure Harry wouldn't feel left out.

Jean stopped. The quill in his hand dripped ink on the parchment, ruining the precious Ministry Document. He hesitated. So, the old man had found out about him. Jean sighed, nodding his head.

"Send him in, Doux..." Jean said. "-And make sure we are not disturbed."

"At once, sire." Doux said, bowing as he left.

Jean hesitated when Doux left. Perhaps it would be unwise to face Dumbledore alone. He shook his head. No, he couldn't call Frank or Lionel. He couldn't reveal his hand too early. Even having Apolline near him would be calling for a mishap. Thank god, she and the kids had gone to the Ally for a spot of shopping and wouldn't return till late.

The door opened as Jean looked up. Albus Dumbledore calmly walked in, his expression neutral. His long white bear clashed terribly with the purple night-robe he was wearing. Jean crinkled his nose in disgust. Didn't the old coot know to display proper manners before the Head of the Delacour Family?

"My apologies, Monsieur Delacour for bursting in unannounced..." Dumbledore said, sitting down without an invitation. Jean nodded stiffly.

"Yes, I was quite surprised to hear from you, Mr. Dumbledore." Jean said, pointedly turning to the parchment before him. "What business do you have with me?"

"I assure you, Monsieur, that the matter is of the utmost importance." Dumbledore said, calmly waving his wand at the mountain of paperwork on Jean's desk. It vanished with a brief pop and re-appeared on the floor beside a bookshelf. The quill flew out of Jean's hand and landed on top of the paperwork. Jean's lips tightened but he didn't comment.

"That can wait until later, Monsieur..." Dumbledore said. "This can not."

"What seems to be irritating you so, Mr. Dumbledore?" Jean asked.

"I believe you have made acquaintance of one Mr. Potter, is it not so?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh! him! Yes, sweet boy. A bit shy but...I didn't tell him about magic of course since I do know about the Statue of Secrecy that Britain practices...so, I am wondering why you, A Ministry Official, are here...I hope I didn't break any other laws..." Jean trailed off, a practiced sheepish expression on his face.

"I take it your family hasn't met the boy?" Dumbledore asked, after assuring Jean that he hadn't.

"No. Fleur and Apolline are away on vacation and I am hoping that appeal gets approved soon so that they get a great welcome home present. My wife and I have been trying, you see..." Jean said. Dumbledore nodded, the twinkle in his eyes growing brighter at the mention of the last part.

"I wouldn't worry about the appeal now, Monsieur. However I am a bit surprised that you wish to take him away from his loving relatives..." Dumbledore asked, tilting his head. Jean smile didn't wane.

"Legilimency won't work on me, Mr. Dumbledore..." Jean said.

"Loving relatives?" Jean continued, ignoring Dumbledore's expression of shock. "The boy told me a lot about his treatment at the hands of his guardians...I was under the impression that by usurping your authority as guardian, I was helping the boy." Dumbledore's eyes narrowed.

'So he knows the boy's my guardian...' he thought, staring silently at the man before him. 'It's a good thing he didn't tell his family then. Perhaps, I should give it another try...'

"How indeed?"

"By_ rescuing_ him from those relatives of his, of course." Jean replied, ignoring the mental probe sent his way.

"Rescuing him?" Dumbledore retorted. "I assure you, Monsieur, the boy is quite happy there and I would wish you would stop trying to take a little boy away from his loved on-"

"Oh! Drop the act, Dumbledore!" Jean snapped. "We both know that he is starved and beaten at that house. You and I both know that if you really wanted to help the boy, you would have agreed with the decision. He will be much happier here, you know that!"

"The boy's happiness is of no concern to you, _Mr._ Delacour" Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eyes had vanished. "You are not the boy's guardian."

"And neither should you be!" Jean snapped. "You are unfit to be the guardian when you continue to make sure that the boy is unhappy at his relatives house..."

"I repeat, the boy's happiness is of no concern to you, Mr. Delacour." Dumbledore said. "There are greater things at work here that you wouldn't understand. It is for the greater good-"

"Oh, shut it!" Jean interrupted. "That line may work on your lapdogs at the Ministry, Dumbledore. They won't work on me. Why shouldn't the boy be happy? Why shouldn't the boy _live_ a little? What is the good in stripping a little boy of his happiness?"

"You continue to oppose me?" Dumbledore asked, softly. "Even when I have explained my reason to you?"

"What reason?"

"It is for the greater good of Wizarding Britain if Harry Potter is raised by the Dursley Family," Dumbledore said. "There are some greater things at work here, Monsieur Delacour. Leave this matter alone. Harry Potter is of no concern to you. You would not understand..."

"You call that a reason?" Jean retorted, disbelievingly. "It is for the greater _good_ for a _country_ if a _boy_ is beaten and starved by his relatives?"

"I have spoken to them. They are ashamed of their behavior and will rectify it immediately-"

"Right!" Jean nodded. "And you'll be plotting your own death by the time you turn a hundred and fifteen." he retorted, sarcastically.

"You don't believe me?" Dumbledore asked, a bit surprised at having his authority challenged. Nobody had called him a liar before. Even underhandedly.

"Of course I don't!" Jean said, mockingly raising his left eyebrow.

"So, you will continue to oppose me..." Dumbledore said, softly.

"Yes." Jean replied with a sigh. "Now, it will be for the best if you would lea-" Jean made to stand when Dumbledore pointed his wand at him.

"I had hoped for it not to happen like this...I had hoped you would come to your senses. But you can't convince everyone what you do is for the greater good...It is just as Severus told me...I should have expected resistance..." Dumbledore mumbled, a bit unsettled.

Jean hesitated, slowly reaching for his own wand while Dumbledore was distracted with his inner monologue.

"I am sorry to say, you're family will not be getting that welcome back present..." Dumbledore whispered with a sigh, stopping Jean in his tracks. His wand was just inches away from his hand.

"Obliviate!"

* * *

><p>AN: The next chapter's gonna have three parts to make up for the cliffhanger. Reviews and Suggestions are always appreciated. Hope you all liked this one.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. No money is being made off this fanfiction.

Before I start off, while I did say that this chapter would have three parts; I realized that it fits the flow of the story in two parts better. So, sorry about that...Anyway, I dedicate this chapter to my reviewers who are simply awesome; even their simple one line reviews are enough to encourage me(Though I do like the longer ones a bit better).

Tutenstein: Lol. That would have been great...Its a good idea for an o-make...Thanks for reviewing!

Naginator: Man, do you know about the plot of this story or something? Yes, the health issues are going to be checked out; in the next chapter! Mum's the word... Thanks for reviewing.

obsessivegirl73: Nope, he himself brings it back. Yeah; initially I was a bit confused on Gabrielle's birthdate but I am just following the wiki. Thanks for reviewing.

roshane: Nope, he wouldn't get away with this unscathed. I have read stories like that but some author's do give it to us reviewers in the end but it is not the hype they have built it up to be so I am taking another route; give a little at a time. Thanks for reviewing.

Palurien: Thanks for pointing out the mistake. Corrected it! Thanks for reviewing.

Eric J Dantes: No! Don't hate me!...hehehe, updated it as quick as I could. Thanks for reviewing.

mwinter1: Hope you like this chapter! Unfortunately, Jean did get himself Obliviated but no way in hell is he leaving Harry's side. Read on to find out if he did get the memories back!

Sasparilla89: I know, but since I am making The Delacour's to be non-thickheaded Pureblood's; I have to use a line where instead of being home tutored in simple charms, the children are tutored at an accelerated rate than their Muggle counterparts so that they are able to grow up with a good education on both the world and magic. Thanks for reviewing.

Thanks for reviewing everyone! Hope this chapter makes up for it!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Harry Potter and the Path of Chaos<strong>_

_**By DarkLordRising**_

**Chapter 3**

**Part I: The Alley**

Harry Potter was having the time of his life.

All his dreams, his hopes had paled in comparison to the real experience.

After much preparation and ado, the two Delacour's and Harry had finally been able to get to Bellerue, the main Wizarding Street in Cannes.

Harry, who was gobsmacked at the sight of the bustling street filled with wizards and witches had felt relieved when he had crossed the threshold. Having been stuck in a hospital room for so long with only tales of magic to satisfy him, to him, this was the true evidence that magic was real. It did not disappoint.

The three hurried to Madam Toul's Vêtements upon arriving. Harry didn't mind as he was lead around the shop and made to try on clothes left and right. It was a new experience for him.

Five robes, ten every-day clothes and one hour later, the three exited the shop, their purchases having been floo-ed to the Delacour Mansion.

Fleur had then proceeded to drag him towards a shop tentatively titled, _Coiffeur_, to get his hair cut. When he had protested that his hair always grew back the same night after they were cut, Harry had not expected them to suddenly stop.

"What?" Fleur asked, softly, staring at Harry with wide-eyes.

"Fleur, I know you want me to get my hair cut but I can't, it will be a waste of your money. They always grow back when I wake up. You are paying for the purchases as it is an-" Harry stopped, staring at their stunned reactions. "Err-...Did I do something bad?"

"Your 'air grow back over night_ every_ time you cut zem?" Apolline asked.

"Y-Yeah. I am sorry Mrs. Delacour but I simply don't want to waste your mon-"

"Hmm..." Apolline turned to her daughter. "We will talk of zis later...away from prying eyes." she subtly nodded towards the curious looks they were getting from passerby's. It was not everyday that an English Wizard came to Bellerue. Be it a four-year old nonetheless.

"Where do we go next?" Harry asked.

"Ze bookstore and zen ze wand-maker." Fleur said, leading him towards a gigantic shop. Harry's jaw dropped when he was led inside. Enormous as it had been from the outside, it was nothing compared to the inside of the shop. It was easily the size of the Delacour Mansion, only it was filled with towering bookshelves reaching the ceiling.

"Whoa..."

"Eet is impressive, is it not?" Fleur asked, proudly raising her chin up. "Zis bookstore is ze pride of Bellerue. Even wizards and witches from other countries come here."

"Wow..." Harry didn't know what to think. On one hand, he was resisting the urge to rush to the bookshelves and grab every book in sight that told him about magic but on the other hand, the Delacour's were paying for his expenses and it would not be polite to do that.

"Come on!" Fleur said, leading Harry towards a bookshelf as she started loading books onto his arms. "Zese will 'elp you...Hmm, Zis one is good...Zis as well..."

Harry's arms ached by the time they were finished. He led the ten tomes that they had decided to buy towards one of the many counters lined up in the back of the shop.

"Bonjour Madame Delacour, How may I help you today?" The woman behind the counter asked, smiling brightly at Apolline. Apolline smiled back.

"Just these for today, Renata." Apolline said, switching to English. Renata nodded and started to rang up their purchases without ado.

"Do visit us again!" she called as the trio left.

"That was...very proper." Harry muttered.

"Zey 'ave to be polite to us because we are important people." Fleur said, exultantly. Apolline shook her head with an amused smile.

"Zey are polite to everyone, Fleur" Apolline said. "Zey 'ave a business to run."

The trio arrived at the wand-maker. It was a simple little shop, engraved with a giant wand as it's sole marker. Apolline rang the bell when they entered as Harry stared at the vast rows of curiously shaped materials on the shelves behind the counter.

"Ah! Madame Delacour, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance again." The shopkeeper, a slightly limping old man said. He was dressed in elaborate black robes with figures of small wands shooting sparks on its front.

"Likewise, Monsieur Verne." Apolline said, switching to English.

"How may I help you today?" Verne asked, glancing at Harry as he followed Apolline's lead.

"My guest, Harry requires a wand, Monsieur. As such I recommended him to your fine establishment," Apolline said.

"I am honored, Madame." Verne bowed slightly before turning to Harry. "Monsieur, if you would please?" he gestured to the chair before the counter. Harry nodded, sitting down as a cauldron appeared in front of him.

"What is this?" he asked, staring at the clear liquid held by the Cauldron. If he focused long enough; he could make out slight patterns in the liquid.

"This, my dear boy, is required to get you the perfect wand designed for you." Verne said, without the trace of an accent. "If you would?"

Harry raised his hand and as instructed by Verne, he dipped them in the cauldron before him. The cauldron immediately shot off mild red sparks as Verne retracted Harry's hand.

"No...not enough to be a liquid-based substance..." Verne mumbled. "Hmm...mild preference to liquid. Perhaps, an earthen substance would suffice..."

Verne tapped the cauldron which vanished with a pop and in it's place a small brown substance appeared, encased in a bowl.

"The same procedure, Monsieur..." Harry obeyed, reaching for the substance.

"Nope!" Verne said, smacking Harry's hand away before he could dip it. "Not at all!" The substance vanished and was replaced by an empty bowl this time. Harry gazed at it, his eyes widening a bit when he noticed slight shimmering in the air in the bowl.

"Just reach for the end of the bowl, Monsieur." Verne indicated. Harry nodded. He reached into the bowl but found a small invisible force blocking him from reaching the end. A tingling feeling rose up in his arm as the bowl shot off an array of bright green sparks.

Verne nodded, smiling at Harry as the bowl vanished with a pop. Harry retracted his hand, a bit confused.

"Your wand requires an air-related substance as a core, Monsieur" Verne explained.

"Air-related substance?" Harry asked. Jean had told him about cores inside the wand and in a wizard when they had discussed how wizards could perform magic. The magical core in a wizard reacted to the core in the wand, making wizards able to perform magic externally.

"Usually A feather, bone, or organ from a bird, Monsieur." Verne said. "You have a strong aversion to earth but a mild attraction to water...Hmm...I might just have a certain core like that..." Verne disappeared behind a shelf.

"I thought we were selecting from a range of ready-made wands." Harry said, turning to Apolline.

"That practice was abolished by the Cabinet De Sorcellerie a few years ago, Monsieur when it was discovered that specifically made wands helped young wizards and witches attune better to their magic" Verne said, offering Harry a light blue feather with a slight hopeful glint in his eye. Feeling a bit silly, Harry accepted it.

Instantly green sparks shot off from the tip of the feather as it turned a darker shade of blue. Verne plucked it back with a relieved sigh, placing it aside as an assortment of wood lined the counter.

"Yes, even my wand was not made specifically for me." Apolline said.

"Then, why do you use it?" Harry asked.

"It chose me. We are united." Apolline answered, simply. Harry looked back, confused.

"You will understand when you have the completed wand in your hand, Monsieur" Verne said.

"What is it?" Fleur asked, gesturing to the feather. Even the hair from her grandmother hadn't produced such a strong reaction.

"This..." Verne held up the feather in question with a proud smile. "-is a feather donated by a Frost Phoenix."

"A Frost Phoenix?" Fleur asked, confused.

"A Phoenix capable of surviving the cold. It is rumored to travel by ice instead of fire and is said to generally live in extremely cold climates." Verne answered, holding up the now navy blue feather.

"Ze first and only known Frost Phoenix was discovered zirty-five years ago in Mount Everest." Apolline informed. "It is a rare breed. It 'as never been seen or come in close contact with 'uman's after zat..."

"What's a phoenix?" Harry asked.

"A phoenix is an extremely rare immortal bird. It is one of ze most powerful Magical Creatures in existence. Eet's tears 'ave ze power to heal any wound. Eet is able to teleport to any location with a burst of flame. When zey sing, it is said to bring joy in ze hearts of good and strike fear in ze hearts of evil." Fleur recited from memory.

"And the Frost Phoenix is rarer still. Many a wizard have spent their lives searching them on top of mountains. Most of them have failed. It's power's have been undocumented for very long..." Verne said. "I went to great lengths to procure this feather when I heard about it. It was a mistake. Since then, it has been sitting around collecting dust in my shop. It is with the hope of getting rid of the thing that I show it to every customer attuned with an air-related substance for core..." He shook his head and gestured to the wood on the table.

"Now, let's select the wood for your wand... Simply place your hand on the wood which reaches out to you."

"Sorry?"

"Hmm...Perhaps, this would make it a bit easier...On which month were you born?" Verne asked.

"July," Harry answered. "The thirty-first of July."

"Try this one," Verne said, handing him a slab of wood. Harry grasped it, expecting sparks to raise from its ends. Nothing happened. "What is it?" he asked at Harry's expression.

"Umm...nothing happened." Harry commented, meekly. Verne smiled.

"It is simply a piece of wood, Monsieur. The core is the ingredient for magic," Verne said. "However, the wood itself is derived from a tree bark lathered with dozens of magical insects giving off ambient magic. It feels correct in your hands, does it not?"

"It is fine." Harry replied. Verne handed him another.

"How about this one?" Harry hesitated before shaking his head.

"It feels a bit heavy." Harry admitted.

"Because the wood of Holly is made specifically for those born in the months of July and August." Verne answered.

"I don't understand. Jean said the wand chooses the wizard, right? So why am I choosing these materials?" Harry asked. Verne grinned.

"Do not think for a second that it is you choosing these materials, Monsieur." Verne said. "These materials have accepted you. It is an attraction. A union between magic in the wizard and the magic in the core which is then strengthened by the medium; the wood."

"Err-...Okay," Harry replied, feeling a bit confused.

"Which is your dominant hand, Monsieur?" Verne asked, standing up. Harry followed as a measuring tape appeared from thin air and started measuring Harry's arms.

"My right arm, sir." Harry replied.

"That is all I will need from you, Harry." Verne replied with a nod before turning to Apolline. "The wand will be ready by the end of this month, is that alright Madame?" Apolline nodded and inquired for the charges.

"Hmm...six galleons for the feather and three for the wood." Verne replied.

The trio left the shop after Apolline paid and headed for the end of the street where they had arrived by floo. As they waited in line, Harry gave a fleeting glance to the street. It was still filled with busy wizards and witches, buying items or eating at stalls. He glanced at the many books he had purchased on magic.

"We will come back again, 'Arry." Apolline said, following his gaze. "Whenever you want." Harry turned at her. He remembered that he had never really thanked them. How could he? He was penniless...

He tried to speak his thanks but a lump formed in his throat as he remembered the kindness the Delacour's had shown him by introducing him to such a beautiful new world. He glanced at Fleur before turning back to Apolline. They glanced at him in concern, wondering what was wrong. Apolline was very surprised when Harry put his arms around her.

"T-Thank you..." He whispered, hugging her. "...F-For everything." Apolline smiled and hugged him back. This marked the first time that Harry ever initiated a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Part II: Lost Memories**

Apolline sighed as she put the children to bed for their afternoon nap. They were tired after their trip to the alley. She had been quite surprised when Harry had hugged her and was feeling a bit pleased as she went searching for her husband. Jean had to know about that. She had gotten the first hug.

"Jean?" she called. Nobody answered. Apolline checked the bedroom as well as the dining room before calling Doux.

"Doux, 'ave you seen Jean?" she asked. Doux nodded.

"Master is in his study, Mistress. He is asking not to be disturbed." Doux said.

"I see..." Apolline replied. "Zank you, Doux" Doux bowed before vanishing with a pop. Apolline sighed, deciding to let Jean finish his work. She settled for reading a novel to pass the time and settled into one of the comfortable armchairs in the living room.

"Mistress..." Doux called. Apolline jerked awake, wiping off the drool on her face. Apparently she had fallen asleep while reading the novel which lay in her hands. Putting it aside, she turned to the elf.

"Yes, Doux? What is it?" Apolline asked.

"It is time for dinner, Mistress..." Doux said.

"Where are ze kids?" Apolline asked.

"Zey be taking a bath now, Mistress." Doux said. "Doux is telling them to clean up before dinner."

"You did well, Doux. 'Asn't Jean finished his work yet?" Apolline asked.

"Master is not calling Doux, Mistress." Doux said. "He is still in the study."

"Okay..." Apolline said. "You may start serving as soon as ze children come down. I will talk to Jean."

"As Mistress wishes." Doux replied, vanishing with a crack.

Apolline sighed and headed for Jean's study which was located on the other side of the mansion, secluded from the rest so that Jean could prepare his affairs in silence without disturbance.

"Jean?" she called. There was no reply. Apolline sighed again. Did Jean erect silencing wards again? She shook her head. That man always left the paperwork till the last limit and then was in a mad rush to complete it.

"Jean?" Apolline called again, opening the door. "Je-" she stopped, her eyes widened as she stared at her husband. Jean was lying slumped on the ground behind his desk, his chair having been overturned. Apolline rushed to his side and let out a sigh of relief when she noticed that he was breathing.

"Jean! Jean!" she called, lightly slapping him on the cheek. Jean didn't respond. Setting his head down gently, Apolline grabbed a fistful of floo powder and thrust it at the fireplace.

"Frank Artwood." Apolline called.

"Apolline? What's wrong?" Frank's voice came through the floo as his head surveyed the worried expression on Apolline's face.

"Frank, come quickly. Something's wrong with Jean." Apolline cried. Frank nodded.

"Right. Stand back." The fireplace roared as Frank arrived in the room with a burst of flames, his wand in his hand.

"What happened?" he asked, hoisting Jean's unconscious form up on his back.

"I don't know. I found him like this." Apolline said. "Oh! Frank, I am so worried. He's not waking up."

"Rennervate!" Frank said, pointing his wand at Jean.

"I am awake bloody damn it!" Jean cried suddenly, jerking awake. Apolline shrieked.

"Don't do that!" Frank hissed, a shocked expression on his face at the sudden movement. He sighed, glancing at Jean in concern. "What happened?"

"What do you mean, what happened? I fell asleep on a chair." Jean grumbled, getting up stiffly. Frank nodded, a disbelieving expression on his face while Apolline sighed, content to see that her husband was safe.

"Sorry for calling you needlessly, Frank." Jean said.

"I'll just wait around to make sure you are alright, if you don't mind?" Frank said, nodding stoically.

"That is great! You can join us for dinner!" Apolline said, rushing off to inform Doux of their sudden guest. She left them alone. She was no fool. She knew they were hiding something from her; yet she trusted Jean to tell her if it was really important and life-threatening. Perhaps Jean was doing something that had back-fired...If only Jean told her everything. Yet, she knew he couldn't. Maybe it was some Cabinet De Sorcellerie business and Frank was somehow involved... She sighed, moving to inform Doux to prepare for an additional guest.

"What happened, Jean?" Frank asked, once she was gone.

"I told you already, Frank. I fell asleep." Jean said.

"-And then you flipped over without once jerking awake from the force of the fall?" Frank mumbled as Jean led him to wash up. "...Not likely."

The two joined the other's at the table as dinner was served by Doux and the two other elves of the Delacour Family, Sympa and Muet. Harry, meeting them for the first time, smiled at them when they turned to him and greeted him in broken English.

"Jean, could you pass me the salt?" Harry asked. Jean looked up, a confused expression on his face.

"Huh?" He murmured, turning to Apolline. "I didn't know we were having guests this evening, who is this child?" Jean asked. Apolline glanced back at him with a confused expression.

"What do you mean? that's Harry." Apolline said.

"Harry who?"

"Harry Potter, Jean." Apolline said.

"Perhaps we should take this to your study." Frank intervened, staring at Harry's confused form. It was a good thing the boy hadn't started learning French yet.

"Agreed." Apolline said, dragging Jean away.

As Frank walked away with them, a small smile appeared on his face when he heard Harry ask Fleur if he was in any trouble. Apolline had informed Fleur not to say anything about it yet before they left.

"That was extremely rude, Apolline." Jean said. "I better go apologize to our guest right away. Honestly, to behave that way in front of The Boy-Who-Lived!" Jean shook his head. "What were you thinking?"

"What are you thinking?" Apolline asked. "That boy has been a guest at our house for a day n-" Frank stopped her with a hand.

"I fear that Jean must have hit his head when he fell asleep...tell me, Jean. What do you know of Harry Potter?" Frank asked with narrowed eyes. Had Dumbledore struck already? Was this his method of elimination?

"Just that he is the Boy-Who-Lived," Jean said, turning to Apolline. "And what do you mean he has been a guest at our house for a day? Why wasn't I told about the boy?" Apolline stared at him, confused.

"Amnesia..." Frank said, his eyes darkening as he searched the book case. "Or..." He grasped the object tucked between an assortment of books on Ministry Laws. It was an Omniocular.

"Obliviation"

* * *

><p>Jean sighed as he found himself back in his study.<p>

"Well?"

"That's all of them. I can't believe that old fucker obliviated me!" Jean cried, leaning heavily on the Pensieve. He had just been submitted to a long three-hour memory restoration session.

"True...but we should have seen this coming..." Frank said, ignoring the language his friend had used. Jean always had a tendency to curse when angry. He shook his head, staring at the paused Omniocular in his hands. As a method of protection, Jean and Frank had dumped all knowledge of Harry into the Pensieve just a day before. It had been too close to mention out loud.

Paranoid as they had gotten from the information Lionel's contacts had given them; they had even had Gringotts' curse-breaker's add several wards on the mansion and had placed an Omniocular in Jean's study a few days ago. Doux had been instructed to lead Dumbledore in there so that he would be monitored if the man ever arrived unannounced.

"I still can't believe that I had gotten so close to the boy." Jean muttered, as he stared at the swirling memories in the Pensieve. It had felt a bit weird surveying his own memories in a third-person perspective. It felt as if the memories didn't truly belong to him anymore.

"Well, you better act like it in front of him." Apolline said, bursting into the room with a tray of drinks in her hands. "Harry will be crushed to hear that you don't remember him...he will feel unwanted...the boy is just starting to get out of his shell..."

"It will still take a few tries with the Pensieve until I am able to grasp how I should act around him," Jean said, pointing at the Pensieve in question.

"As troublesome as I find to say this when you have just recovered but I feel it would be best to get it out now; What do you purpose we should do?" Frank asked. "...We can't just let him get away with this..."

"Agreed," Jean said. "While I do believe that it will be the best course to wait and launch a full fledged trial against his guardianship later so that we are able to live with Harry in peace for a while and he isn't ready when the time comes; I agree...It's high time that the man is taken down a peg or two..."

"What do you have in mind?" Apolline asked.

"Frank?" Jean turned to his friend with a grin on his face. "Contact Mr. Budding... I believe that we are in need of his more 'delicate' connections..."

"And what should I say this need is?" Frank asked, mirroring Jean's grin. Their childhood pranks replayed in his mind as he stood up and approached the fireplace.

"Tell him that Harry Potter wants his vault back."

* * *

><p>AN: So, I hope you guys liked this one. Read and Review! To avoid confusion and since I don't know french; just think that when Apolline is speaking 'Z' instead of 'th' that she is speaking English and vice versa.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. No money is being made off this fanfiction.

Thanks for reviewing everyone and making this story reach 50+ reviews! Yay! Let's aim for the 100+ mark now! Hope you all alerters review this time around!

mwinter1: What do you mean Potter vaults? I thought there was only one vault for Harry. Anyway; I am not going to use the cliche of him being immensely rich from the start. He will earn his wealth. Thanks for reviewing!

obsessivegirl73: It was kinda rushed yeah but have loads to write into this story so couldn't really devote time to that particular part. Thanks for reviewing!

Orchamus: Really? I myself got the idea of a Cold Phoenix from another HP fic. I don't read Ranma fanfics. Never seen it. It's a manga right? Looks like someone else had familiar thoughts. Thanks for reviewing!

crazyjim87: Hiya! Let's just keep it on a T-rating alright? No swearing please(Even though he deserves it) and to answer your question; he gets a whiff of it in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

hightail44: Yeah, I kind of find that annoying as well. I will just stick to this method for now. I find it way better in terms of understanding. Thanks for reviewing.

Once more, a big thanks to all who reviewed and now, on with the story!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Harry Potter and the Path of Chaos<strong>_

_**By DarkLordRising**_

**Chapter 4**

**Part I: Preparation**

"-What you are suggesting is that we make use of this contact here and now," Lionel Budding asked. "Bearing in mind that we'll never be able to get a hold on someone like him ever again?"

"While I had hoped to keep him for later; a chance encounter with Obliviation tends to change one's priorities," Jean said. "Dumbledore has become a threat. I wish to use the contact. We will figure something else out for the trial."

Lionel sighed. He had been extremely surprised when they had informed him what Dumbledore had done. That was not the image he had had of the old man.

"I have been thinking about that..." Lionel said, pursing his lips. "And I believe I have a way around it."

"What do you suggest?" Frank asked.

"I think we are going about this the wrong way." Lionel said. "Perhaps, attacking the trial problem head-on is not the best option..."

"So you wish to go about it in a round-about fashion?" Frank asked. "But wouldn't that take more time to steer it back to the guardianship issue?"

"I am not suggesting we take the round-about way..." Lionel said, leaning closer to the two. "I say we directly attack the man. Discredit him completely. Make sure that he is unprepared and defeated. That Britain is so disgusted that they don't want the Boy-Who-Lived near him..."

"That would be well nigh impossible." Jean muttered. "The man is the epitome of good; proclaimed to be the Light Lord of our generation by many. Even the other Ministries respect him. The Cabinet De Sorcellerie which is our Ministry of Magic believes that Dumbledore is the leader of Great Britain, not a bumbling old fool like Fudge."

"What I believe, Monsieur Delacour..." Lionel said, leaning back in his chair. "...Is that no man can be that good unless something made him that way...I have a gut feeling. There is something shady hidden in the man's past. I guarantee it."

"Very well then. If you suggest it that strongly, I believe we can dedicate part of our resources into digging into the past of that man." Frank said. "Is there anything else we would need to make sure we acquire control of Harry's vault back?"

"There is one little thing, Monsieur..." Lionel said. "Harry must be present in front of the goblin jury and willingly sign over the papers. For that he would have to know what he is signing for..."

Jean and Frank turned to each other in unison. Lionel smiled softly when they shook their heads. The chances of Harry not finding out what they were doing was next to null.

* * *

><p>Harry was not stupid. He knew everyday that Jean and Frank disappeared to Jean's study to talk about him. Fleur had immediately assured him that it was only about him being formally inducted into the family and not about something he had done.<p>

While he had been gratified to learn of that, he was a bit sad when he had noticed that the only reason he wasn't adopted yet was because something was preventing it. He knew the Dursley's could care less about him but he didn't know who wanted Harry to stay with the Dursley's.

A conversation sprang up in his mind. A soft albeit stern arm... An old man. He was the one preventing Harry from getting adopted by the Delacour's. He was the one who was preventing him happiness. Perhaps, he was also the one who had handed him to the Dursley's in the first place.

"'Arry?"

Harry looked up from his thoughts to see Fleur staring back at him.

"Umm, sorry...what were you saying?" Harry asked.

"Mum just told me zat you would be getting a tutor to begin your studies." Fleur said, excitedly. "'Er name is Madam Clémence. She is very nice. She taught me until a few months ago..."

"Why did you quit?" Harry asked. Fleur shook her head.

"You are very silly, "Arry..." Fleur smiled. "I 'ad to quit in the summer. I am going to Beauxbatons after summer, you know."

"Oh right! you turn eight in June..." Harry grinned. "That's great! You will get to learn real magic!" It was May right now. Harry would be turning five soon as well. He wondered if he should tell them about his birthday...maybe they would throw him a birthday party...but he didn't want to trouble them. Not after all the kindness they had shown him.

"Yeah!" Fleur said, equally excited. Sometimes when their classrooms permitted it; Beauxbatons accepted a few students earlier then the Cabinet De Sorcellerie's age restriction of nine. The Delacour's had been extremely proud when their daughter had been accepted into the school a year early.

"So, what did Madam Clémence teach you?" Harry asked.

"Just basic things; French, English, Mathematics and the etiquette befitting a Pureblood," Fleur said, puffing out her chest at the end part. "That may include several topics such as how to behave in front of a Pureblood."

"I would have to learn etiquette?" Harry asked, groaning. He had never liked Dudley's posturing whenever Vernon's important guests from Grunnings had come. To think, he would have to act like that was just scandalous. Fleur nodded.

"Of course. You are a part of our family now, 'Arry." Fleur said. "As such, you would 'ave to behave as someone befitting the Pureblood status..."

"But I am a Half-Blood..." Harry whined.

"You would be representing Delacour family in the future," Fleur said. "Father is already making preparations to bring you into ze family, you know zat."

"I know...and I am very thankful for all you are doing for me." Harry said, sincerely. "...I don't want to trouble you so..."

"Arry, if you do not learn ze proper etiquette zen you will be bringing shame upon ze Delacour Family." Fleur muttered, smirking inwardly. That always got Harry to comply.

Harry didn't protest again.

* * *

><p>"Harry?" Jean called. Harry looked up from the blotchy parchment where he was practicing how to write the alphabets. "Can you come here for a minute?" Harry obliged and followed Jean to his study where he found Jean's friend Frank seated before the desk.<p>

"Hello, Harry..." Frank greeted with a smile. Harry smiled back.

"Hey, Frank."

"Everything alright?"

"Great. Mrs. Delacour just taught me the alphabet." Harry grinned.

"That's wonderful!" Frank remarked. "Just make sure you don't mess up the l's with the i's and you will be fine." Harry shrugged.

"Ahem." Jean cleared his throat as the two obligingly turned to them; their conversation finished. Jean waved his wand at the door which shut with a bang before he sat down. Jean stared at Harry, a bit lost in thought.

Harry hesitated. Harry couldn't understand it but Jean didn't seem to display the same warmth towards him as he had done before. As if something had changed. Harry didn't like it. He wanted the old Jean back.

"Harry..." Jean started, much more warmly than before as if he had remembered something. "Fleur tells me that you know that we are formally trying to take you into the family. I hope your decision hasn't changed?"

"No, sir." Harry replied. "I would like to be a part of the family."

"Hmm..." Jean nodded, motioning for Frank to take over.

"What's holding you back?" Harry interrupted suddenly. "Is it the old man? Is-"

"Yes." Frank replied. "That old man is preventing us from taking you. But don't worry, Harry, it won't be long before you are officially a Delacour..." he tried to assure him. It would be better if Harry didn't know much about Dumbledore. He should let the adults handle it.

"I don't like him." Harry stated. "He doesn't seem very nice." Silence followed Harry's assessment of the old man. Jean and Frank smiled inwardly.

"Tell me, Harry. What do you know of the Potter family?" Frank asked.

"Only what Fleur has told me from the books..." Harry said, meekly. He was still a bit ashamed that he wasn't able to read the books the Delacour's had bought him but from what he gathered from Fleur and the other's; his opinion had slowly begun changing. He had come to realize that all that the Dursley's had told him was a lie. That his parents were good people. Furthermore, questions had arisen in his mind which he didn't have an answer to... How did his parents die? How did he get this scar? What if it really was an accident that killed them and the wizards didn't want to damage their memory over such a petty death?

"Do you know that they had a vault?" Jean asked, jerking Harry out of his thoughts.

"A vault?" Frank smirked.

"You didn't think your parents left you penniless, did you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Part II: To Wellness and Flight**

Harry groaned as he leaned back in the chair. Fleur sniffed and lightly slapped him on the knee.

"Arry...behave!" she said.

"I don't wanna go to the Healer..." Harry whined. He was still a bit sore over his previous hospital visit. They had kept him for days and had sent him back to the Dursley's. He didn't want to be separated from the Delacour family again.

"Eet is for your good, 'Arry...Please behave..." Apolline said. Harry shrugged but didn't protest. Somehow, whenever Apolline or Fleur requested something of him, he just lost the heart to decline. Apolline leaned back as silence swept over them with Harry nervously fidgeting his fingers.

Apolline had been pleasantly surprised when Harry had told her that his hair grew back over night every night after the haircut. Accidental magic could have triggered that but she doubted it happened every day given the fact that Harry had fainted from accidental magic before. She nodded. She was sure of it. Harry was a Metamorphmagus. Thus, they were here; waiting to be called in to the Healer for an in depth scan to prove that she was right.

Apolline looked around in curiosity at the dull whitewashed walls. St. Mungo's. She had been sorely tempted to take Harry to St. Monique's back in Cannes but had realized that with a known face, Harry would feel a bit more at ease than he already was. That and the fact that nobody ever spoke English in St. Monique's who only catered to French Wizards and Witches of the world.

"Madame Delacour!" a voice called, making them stand up. Apolline sighed as they passed by the other patients in the waiting room. Most of the men were drooling. She was a bit miffed to see that a bit of their stares were also directed at Fleur.

"Ah! Back again, Mr. Potter?" the head healer said, smiling. Harry sniffed as he glanced at the object the healer held in his hand. He had not liked getting jabbed by curiously shaped rocks during his first visit to St. Mungo's.

"Don't worry," the healer said, grinning as he placed the object on his desk. "I wouldn't be using it this time." he looked up, motioning for them to sit.

"What is the problem that Harry seems to be having, Madame?" he inquired. Apolline recounted the event; making the healer's grin widen. Harry looked around the office, a bit confused at the fuss over a few bunch of hairs.

"I believe an in-depth scan would suffice..." the healer said, standing up. Harry stood up as well as he was led to an instrument on the corner of the room. It looked like an arch but Harry could see a slight shimmering in the air around it; as if it was a cursed artifact out of a movie.

"If you would pass through the arch, Harry." the healer said. Harry nodded and did as instructed. He was pleasantly when he felt a sudden jolt of energy press against his chest. He couldn't explain it but it felt as if the world suddenly seemed brighter and better than before.

The healer began jotting down Harry's reactions on a piece of parchment as he made Harry pass through the arch again and again. Feeling a bit embarrassed and stupid, Harry was relieved when he was told to sit back down.

"The report would be delivered by Owl post in a few days, Madame if that is alright?" Apolline nodded and the trio left after mumbling their goodbye's.

"Can we go see Wizarding Britain a bit, maman?" Fleur asked. Apolline shook her head.

"I am sorry, Fleur but it is not possible today. Your maman has some work to do..." she lied. In truth, Jean had warned her against parading around Britain and she trusted his judgement.

She was a bit sad to see their expressions when they returned via an International Portkey. Perking up, she coyly tilted her head to the side as she spoke.

"How about we go flying?" Apolline asked. Fleur immediately perked up as well, her initial sadness gone. On the other hand, Harry was a bit confused.

"Flying?" he muttered, a sudden memory playing in his head. A flying bike. A giant carrying a baby. Harry rubbed his scar in silence as his head throbbed.

"Come on!" Fleur dragged him to the field behind their mansion which belonged to them. "I haven't been flying in ages..."

That was the day, Harry had his first encounter with a broom. As it turned out, their were other's sports played on brooms than Quidditch. Fleur, who was a great flyer, was a regular participant in Broom races. It was a pretty popular event in France and Germany who competed against each other on an annual basis.

"This is the best!" he cried as he soared off into the sky with Apolline carefully watching the two from her broom. It didn't matter if they weren't supposed to fly far, to Harry, the sky suddenly seemed a lot closer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Part III: Seizing Control**

Harry tilted his head to the side as he glanced at Jean. Jean turned, staring into Harry's eyes before turning back. Harry sighed. It still bugged him; the way Jean seemed so...distant.

"Monsieur Delacour?" Harry turned to the source of the voice. "Griphook and GriffeSouligné will see you and Mr. Potter now."

Jean nodded and made a motion for Harry to follow him as he stepped inside the office. Harry's eyes widened as he stared at the...glowing office. The furniture and decorations seemed to have been painted gold. It was as if the world had a different sort of color in this office. Harry had a hard time adjusting his eyes as they took the offered seats.

"Mr. Potter, I believe you know why we are here?" GriffeSouligné asked. Jean shook his head.

"Harry doesn't speak french, Monsieur GriffeSouligné, I hope it is alright if we converse in English?" Jean asked. The two goblins glanced at each other pointedly as if Harry not knowing french was a personal insult to them.

"Not at all. It is no problem." Griphook said. He repeated what GriffeSouligné had asked.

"Yes, sir. We are here to transfer my vault to the French branch of Gringotts." Harry replied. He and Frank had rehearsed a few scenarios to make sure Harry was prepared and didn't give away anything major.

"Keeping in mind that the French branch only recognizes known French wizards as temporary holders to the vaults of underage foreign wizards and not foreign wizards?" GriffeSouligné asked. "This means that your guardian will no longer hold any leeway over your vault. It will be entirely under Monsieur Delacour's control until you are of age."

"Yes, sir."

"Sign here and we are done, Mr. Potter" Griphook said, turning to Jean. "The legal guardian will be informed momentarily." Jean hesitated.

"Actually," Jean started. "We were hoping the legal guardian would not be informed of this development." Griphook and GriffeSouligné narrowed their eyes at Jean.

"I am afraid an oversight like that would be impo-" GriffeSouligné started when a goblin burst into the room. Jean smiled. Perfect timing. He would have to thank Lionel's contact later.

"I apologize for the interruption, GriffeSouligné but a letter just arrived for you. Extremely urgent..." the goblin said, staring at Jean and Harry. Jean shrugged.

"We are perfectly content to wait." Jean said, leaning back in his chair. GriffeSouligné sighed, grasping the letter as he opened it.

"It is addressed to you as well, Griphook." GriffeSouligné said. Griphook nodded, leaning over GriffeSouligné's head to read the parchment. Silence followed as they finished reading the letter with neutral expressions. GriffeSouligné turned to the goblin.

"You may go." he said, pointedly. The goblin nodded and walked away, closing the door slowly. Jean smirked. It had worked. Lionel would need to be paid handsomely for this. He bemusedly wondered how Lionel had been able to get someone like Lucius Malfoy in his debt. Britain's most ruthless wizarding solicitor really was an apt term for Lionel Budding.

"Very well." GriffeSouligné said, sighing. "Your wishes will be respected, Mr. Potter. Your guardian will not be informed of the developments. You have our word."

"Excellent." Jean smiled, handing them the completed documents which he and Harry had signed while they were reading the letter.

"If there is anything else..."

"No, we will just be leaving-"

"Who is my guardian?" Harry asked suddenly. The two goblins blinked, staring at Harry in surprise while Jean stopped.

"Mr. Albus Dumbledore is your guardian, Mr. Potter." Griphook replied, in confusion. "As you kno-"

"That would be all, thanks." Jean said, dragging Harry away without another word. He sighed as he led Harry to the Portkey zone. "Harry?" Harry looked up from his musings as Jean stopped short of the door to the Portkey zone.

"Leave Dumbledore to us, alright?" Jean said. Harry looked at Jean, confused. He had only wished to know his previous guardian's name to make sure to learn everything he could about the man who had denied him happiness. "It would not be wise if you confronted him. Just don't do anything stupid."

Harry nodded without comment, making up his mind. No, he didn't like this Dumbledore at all.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore sighed as he absentmindedly sucked on the spoon. His tub of ice-cream lay forgotten on the table. He was currently at Diagon Alley, trying to make sense of things.<p>

He couldn't fathom why the goblin's had denied him access to the Potter vault. The goblins were on good terms with him and as far as he knew; he hadn't exactly broken any goblin laws. Not any that the goblin's knew about anyway.

He sighed. All his plans had nearly gone to hell when a pestering Delacour had discovered Harry on the threshold of the Leaky Cauldron. Dumbledore had been forced into constant meetings with Ministry officials, assuring them that Harry was in good hands. He had even had to resort to Obliviation to get rid of the problem. But after he had gotten rid of one problem, another seemed to take it's place.

It was as if the universe took a perverse pleasure in placing obstacles in front of his path. Dumbledore sighed again. Sooner or later it wouldn't last. His plan would soon come to fruition. He was sure of it.

Dumbledore shook his head, dropping the appropriate sum of money on the table as he left, his ice-cream untouched. Dumbledore placed his hands in his pockets, absentmindedly turning a corner before turning around; a shield erected before him with a flick of his wand. Less then a second later, a red spell impacted the shield before dissipating.

Dumbledore shot off his own stunner; a dark red jet of light which struck his attacker's shield, tearing through it like a hot knife through butter. The attacker didn't have a time to react as the stunner threw him backwards where he crashed into the wall.

Dumbledore shook his head. The man was an average dueler; standing in one spot as the Dueler Hand-book had recommended. He stared at the man's face. This same man had been following him around since Dumbledore had arrived at Diagon Alley. Dumbledore narrowed his eyes. Someone was keeping tabs on him.

"Legilimens." Dumbledore muttered, forcibly opening the man's eyes. Flashes of memories thrust into his head as Dumbledore pushed on, unrelentingly. Dumbledore's eyes narrowed as he latched onto a particular memory.

"Hello, Dumbledore..." A voice said as Dumbledore surveyed the memory.

"No doubt you have caught him in the act and are trying to read his mind...Forget it! All the sensitive information is under the protection of the Unbreakable Vow. We both know what this means..." Dumbledore cursed.

"Yes. Legilimency wouldn't work." The man's voice laughed. Dumbledore shook his head. Though it was a memory; he couldn't see anything. It was an altered memory. It was just a man's voice. A familiar man's voice. He hesitated. He just couldn't seem to place it.

"I am coming for you, Dumbledore...Don't ever think for a second that I will forgive you for what you did to me!" The man snarled. "...I am coming for you..."

Dumbledore sighed as the memory retreated. In a tired daze, Dumbledore stunned the man again and apparated to his office at Hogwarts. After a deep rest and examination, perhaps he would be able to place the owner of the voice. The memory had taken a lot out of him. He just wasn't as young anymore.

As Dumbledore went to bed, trying to empty his mind; the voice seemed to repeat and organize itself in his mind. Slowly but surely things seem to fall in place as the memory adjusted.

He immediately jerked awake in shock, grabbing his wand as he rushed to the fireplace. He hesitated. It just couldn't be. It wasn't possible. The man was dead.

"...Tom..."

* * *

><p>AN: Read and Review! And no, Tom isn't really coming back this early. It was just a silly prank played on old Dumbledore to unsettle him(Courtesy of Jean). Hope you all liked this chapter!


	6. Chapter 5: Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. No money is being made off this fanfiction.

Thanks for all the amazing reviews everyone! And thanks for the alerts as well, hope you can review this time around.

Naginator: Potter's may be old but not all old families are rich(Weasley's) I just think it's better for Harry to earn his own keep, you know. Goblin's only allow money to be used by the wards express written permission. The Potter will was never left with a bank. It was left with...someone else. You'll know about it much later in the story. Thanks for reviewing.

Malcho1234: Thanks for the suggestion(Hope I can have some more) I'll keep it in mind but actually I have something else planned for Sirius. Thanks for reviewing.

VampHunter001: Jean's behavior is a bit distant due to Obliviation but will definitely become closer than Harry and Molly's connection ever was. Thanks for reviewing.

1Aszrael1: Lol, seriously? I never went to France. Harry is starting to learn french in this chapter but it'll be a slow ride until he's able to speak and understand it properly. Thanks for reviewing.

roshane: Thanks. Even I have read some fics like those. Tell me if it's going too OOC too early since being near Delacour's will have a major effect on Harry either way so he's going to be a bit OOC anyway(but hopefully not too sudden). Thanks for reviewing.

Chi Vayne: That was when Dumbledore lost leverage with Ministry. Rita would never dare attack Dumbledore while he's alive from other than those moments when she was personally backed by Ministry or has a sure fire scoop. But yes, discrediting him is in the plans for the future. Thanks for reviewing.

Since it was getting a bit too long, Chapter 5 is divided into the **two** parts; the second of which I will upload as soon as I finish the last minute touches on it which will take a while.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Harry Potter and the Path of Chaos<strong>_

_**By DarkLordRising**_

**Chapter 5: Birthday's Part One**

**Status Quo**

Lionel sighed; something he used to be doing quite often in the presence of the two before him who always seemed to end up in his office at one point or the other. "Let me get this straight. You asked a friend to follow Dumbledore just so you could prank him with an altered memory?"

"Yeah." Frank said, as Jean shrugged. Lionel sighed again.

"You do realize that invoking the Unbreakable Vow just for this is quite...stupid, don't you?" Lionel asked, exasperated.

"That was just made up, Lionel." Jean said, shaking his head as if Lionel was being silly. "We didn't really make any Unbreakable Vow's; Dumbledore just thinks that my friend was under order's by Voldemort to follow him around due to that memory." He finished, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Great." Lionel said, wanting to bang their heads together. "You do realize the downside of this?"

"We know that it could alert Dumbledore to our presence, if that's what you mean." Jean said, nodding.

"Then why in heavens name did you do it?" Lionel cried. "And don't you dare say 'because it was fun!'" Frank and Jean grinned inwardly, perhaps the time had come to reveal the true purpose of the memory. Jean nodded at Frank.

'Best get it done before Lionel gets a heart attack...Although it is fun to see him all riled up like this...' Jean thought.

"Take it easy, Lionel. The real purpose of the memory is to divert his attention towards looking into Voldemort while we are freely able to dig around in the man's past." Frank said. Lionel stared at them, gobsmacked as his temper vanished into thin air. Why hadn't that thought come to him?

"That's-" Whatever Lionel was about to say was drowned out as an owl flew into Jean's study and promptly offered its leg to Jean.

"It's addressed to me...Gringotts!" Jean said.

"The statement, I presume?" Lionel asked, composing himself as Jean tore open the letter.

"Yes." Jean said, scanning the parchment briefly.

"What does it say?" Frank asked, when Jean didn't say anything.

"This is...unexpected..." Jean said. "I was so hoping that Dumbledore did something..."

"What?" Frank asked again, impatiently. Jean sighed, handing him the statement as Lionel leaned over his shoulder to read it.

_Gringotts Bank of Bellerue, France._

__Vault No: 687__

_Vault Owner: Harry J. Potter_

__Vault Handler (Goblin): GriffeSoulign_é. Previously: Redclaw.___

_(If Under 17) Vault Handler (Wizard): Jean Delacour. Previously: Albus Dumbledore._

__Statement Period: 1980-06-01 to 1985-06-01__

_Capacity: Minimum_

_Security: Medium_

_1981-01-01: Gringotts Annual Fees- Withdrawal: 5 G_

_1981-09-14: Investment Returns- Deposit: 500 G_

_1982-01-01: Gringotts Annual Fees- Withdrawal: 5 G_

_1982-07-02: Investment Returns- Deposit: 445 G_

_1983-01-01: Gringotts Annual Fees- Withdrawal: 5 G_

_1983-11-23: Investment Returns- Deposit: 470 G_

_1984-01-01: Gringotts Annual Fees- Withdrawal: 5 G_

_1985-01-01: Gringotts Annual Fees- Withdrawal: 5 G_

_1985-03-07: Investment Returns- Deposit: 412 G_

**Total Balance: 31,557.00 G**

Frank sighed, putting the letter down on the desk. Lionel looked at the two of them.

"I don't know why the two of you are so unhappy. Harry's vault seems fine. I mean thirty-one thousand galleons will surely get him through school and may even help him though tough times later on." Lionel said.

"We were hoping that Dumbledore would have done something to Harry's account," Frank explained. "But from this statement it appears that Dumbledore hasn't even touched it." He lowered his head in sadness, winking at Jean in the process.

"Now we don't have an excuse to prank him again..." Jean pouted, cottoning on. It was quite fun to mess with Lionel. The man was too serious for his own good.

Lionel blinked before sighing, wondering why he had ever gotten mixed with these pranksters. Sometimes, he just couldn't fathom that the two of them were well-respected, responsible adults.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Back again, Monsieur" Verne said. Harry nodded excitedly. They had just received a letter earlier that day that Harry's wand was ready. Naturally that meant that they had to get the wand <em>that<em> very day even if the letter would have arrived at night.

"Exactly on time as usual, Monsieur Verne." Apolline nodded approvingly.

"You flatter me, Madame." Verne smiled, bowing as he produced a small box to Harry.

Having already reached his limit, Harry burst into motion; ripping apart the wrapping paper as his hands reached hungrily for the object inside. Just before he could touch it, he stopped, hesitating as doubts raised up in his mind. What if he wasn't a wizard after all? What if the Delacour's had made a mistake...

Verne turned a bit, his shoulder tapped Harry's back as he lightly pushed Harry a bit forward so that the wand was finally in Harry's hands.

Harry grasped it and held it up in the air with a hopeful expression on his face.

Nothing happened.

Sweat trickled down his forehead and his worst fears started to spring up to the surface as everyone waited with baited breath.

Nothing happened.

It was finally when Harry was dejectedly putting down the wand when bright green fireworks burst from it's tip and the wand itself shone; enveloping the room in a bright green light.

Apolline and Verne looked on in astonishment at the nearly blinding green light that glowed from Harry's wand. Fleur didn't even bother closing her mouth as she too stared at the display. The three had to shield their eyes with their arms as the light brightened further.

Harry's fears were finally calmed as long waves of warmth and assurance flowed into his hand. It felt as if the wand itself was assuring Harry that it belonged to him. Harry was dumbfounded to see tears roll down his cheeks at the union between wand and hand. He shook his head. He was feeling so happy. Then why was he crying?

"Wow..." Fleur commented when the glow finally dissipated.

"What just happened?" Verne asked, gobsmacked. Apolline mirrored his reaction. Harry turned to them with a bright grin on his face which only widened at their comical expressions of shock.

"I think..." He hesitated; struggling to control his excitement as he jumped up and down.

"I think I just became a wizard!"

* * *

><p>Harry carefully hid the wrapped present under his bed. He had gotten it from the trip to Bellerue they had had the other day. Harry turned; his attention going to his wand. Try as he might, Harry couldn't divert his attention from it for more than a few minutes.<p>

He picked it up as goosebumps rose across his arm from the mere act of touching the wand. A wave of warmth shot over his entire body as he sighed in happiness; content with the world.

"'Arry?" Fleur called from the door.

"Hmm..." Harry looked up, twirling the wand in his hand.

"Madam Clémence is downstairs." Fleur informed. Harry nodded as she retreated. He sighed again as he kept the wand on his bedside table and reached for the bathroom to freshen up. Harry looked sideways at the closed door from the sink. Although it was only in the next room, Harry still felt as if something was missing from his hand. Shaking his head at the absurdity, Harry cleaned himself before rushing downstairs.

Harry slowed his stride to a dignified pace and soon found himself before Apolline, Fleur and Madam Clémence. Madam Clémence turned out to be a little bent, wrinkly woman with a small smile on her face.

"Good morning, Mada-" Clémence's smile widened as she interrupted Harry.

"Bent, unhealthy pose...shoulder's too uptight...saddened face..." Clémence commented, shaking her head; her smile never fading. Harry hesitated before correcting his pose and plastering a bright smile on his face. Clémence chuckled mirthlessly.

"There we go! Took a bit of time but the job was done..." Clémence nodded approvingly as if the mere act was worth a lot of praise. She clasped her hands together with a bright glint in her eyes. "Let's get started."

Harry gulped, cringing inwardly as he saw Fleur walk away with a bright smile on her face; laughing at his misfortune. He'd prank her for lying later. For now, there was a greater threat nearby. He turned his gaze to the positively gleeful old woman. He swallowed. This did not look good.

Harry's hands ached by the time he dropped onto his bed. Vast amounts of words and gibberish flowed through his head as he tried to remember the many words which he had learned today. English and French were hard. He shook his head. Better not mention Mathematics at all. Counting till fifty was a disaster waiting to happen.

Still, as he closed his eyes to claim blissful sleep, Harry couldn't fight off the grin from his face. Insulting as she was, he was starting to respect Madam Clémence as a teacher. Words formed short sentences in his mind. He had finally learned something new today. It was a refreshing new feeling. Harry glanced at the schedule taped to his bedside table. Clémence was going to be teaching him five days a week discounting weekends. Harry grasped his wand, laying it beside his pillow as a wave of warmth shot over his hand.

No, she wasn't so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Birthday's Part One<strong>

**Fireworks**

Harry yawned, stretching on his bed as he lay down the book on his bedside table. He had been trying to make sense of it nonstop since it was given to him by Madam Clémence as homework to read. He just couldn't understand how she expected him to read a fifty page picture book about Japan in just a few hours, especially since he had a hard time figuring out the words.

"Arry?" Fleur's voice came from the door as she knocked.

"Come in." Harry murmured. Fleur peeked inside to make sure Harry was dressed before speaking.

"Maman and Papa are calling us downstairs," she said. "Zey say it's important."

"Did you do something?" Harry asked as he joined her on the stairs.

"Non, You?"

"I hope not." Harry gulped. There was the time, Harry wasn't able to finish the homework Clémence had given him but she had understood his reason and promised not to tell Jean or Apolline. It couldn't be about that, could it?

"Sit down." Apolline and Jean's neutral expressions greeted them in the living room. The two swallowed as they obeyed.

"I didn't do it!" Fleur shrieked suddenly. Apolline blinked while Jean smiled.

"Do what, dear?" Jean asked.

"Umm...Nothing..." Fleur responded. Jean raised his eyebrows disbelievingly before Apolline swatted him on the arm.

"Oh! Just tell zem already." she said.

"Tell us what?" Harry asked.

"I am extremely sorry dear," Jean said, turning to Fleur. "But we won't be able to hold the annual birthday ball for your bir-" Whatever he was about to say was drowned out by an excited scream from Fleur. Everybody turned to her making her blush and look the other way. Amused silence followed Fleur's outburst before Harry realized something.

"It's because of me, isn't it?" Harry asked, breaking the silence. "You are afraid this Dumbledore will find me if I show my head around..." Harry looked down, forlornly. He knew his presence at Delacour house was an unnecessary bother. Why couldn't he live with them without any trouble following him around?

"Yes, your presence was a cause for concern," Jean replied. "However, as Fleur will tell y-"

"I absolutely hate zem!" Fleur said. "We 'ave to 'old zem to uphold family tradition but I don't like zem. Zeir are so many people who I don't know and even a few idiots who trouble me." Harry stared at her, confused. Why would they want to trouble Fleur? He had noticed that people at Bellerue and even St. Mungo's looked at Apolline and Fleur differently but hadn't dared to ask why. He didn't want to upset them. Perhaps it was because they were both unusually beautiful...

"It's true. Every year she tries to get us to not hold it." Apolline said, smiling assuredly at Harry.

"And this year we have a good enough excuse not to do it!" Jean said. "We are going to Japan for a week!"

"What?" Fleur and Harry asked as one.

"I am on business there to attend an ICW meeting called by the Minister of Japan, Ayame Sato" Jean said. "As such, we can just say that we can't host the ball as the meeting is on the day of Fleur's birthday."

"While Jean is busy with work on zat day; we can go around ze different places in Kyoto," Apolline said. The three turned anxiously to Harry. "And he will join us later."

"What do you say, Harry?" Jean asked. "Do you want to come?" Harry nodded, too stunned to speak. He was going abroad! He had always wanted to go abroad but the Dursley's had always left him behind with Mrs. Figg. He shook his head. It didn't matter now. He was finally going!

"Are you sure you are okay with not celebrating your birthday with the rest of your family?" Harry asked, staring at Fleur. She nodded without hesitation.

"Japan is much more interesting! We can celebrate later!"

"Great! Tell Doux and the other's what you want to take with you," Jean said, standing up. "And get to bed, we leave early tomorrow." The two children nodded, banging on the stairs as they rushed upstairs to pack, overjoyed at the sudden trip.

"You know, we wouldn't have the same excuse for the Christmas Ball..." Apolline said.

"I know." Jean said. "This was a lucky break. But I am in the process of preparing for it. I'll do something to protect Harry's identity." Apolline nodded, trusting his judgement as the two parents retired to their room to pack.

Harry sighed as he tucked in the picture book in the stuffed suitcase Doux had packed for him. Why he needed all of his wardrobe for a week's trip was beyond him. As he was about to stuff the book down so that it could fit, Harry realized something as he read the cover.

It seemed that Madam Clémence had known about the trip after all. Why else would she have given him such a long homework?

Harry shook his head as he clasped the suitcase shut. It wasn't the time to think about homework, he was going abroad!

* * *

><p>Harry sighed as he dropped down to the ground, exhausted. Fleur joined him as they stared out at the captivating view of the cityscape of Higashiyama. Today was Fleur's birthday; the last day of their trip in Japan.<p>

Having spent the whole day sightseeing, the three had decided to trek around the Higashiyama district to get a great view of the city and visit the temples. Jean, having suggested the idea to them in the first place, joined them mid-way after finishing with the meeting.

Harry turned to Fleur, watching her flushed face. They hadn't taken a break since lunch.

"I am sorry we couldn't celebrate your birthday..." Harry said, for the fifth time that day.

Images of Dudley's delighted face sprang up in his mind. Dudley always had so much fun celebrating his birthday; He knew Fleur would have wanted something like that. To be surrounded by friends and well-wishers as you blew out the candles on the cake. The mere thought left a pang of guilt in his chest. He had denied Fleur something so precious that he himself had never experienced.

"Silly, "Arry..." Fleur muttered, turning to him as she breathed heavily. "I didn't want to spend my birthday in a ballroom, entertaining strangers. I told you already. It is alright."

She sighed, scooting closer so that their shoulder's were almost touching.

"I want to spend my birthday with everyone I like." Fleur said. She looked around. Her parents were a few yards away. Jean was holding Apolline from behind as they watched the view in content silence, not noticing Fleur looking at them.

"That includes you as well." Fleur said, smiling at Harry who reddened. Deciding this was the best time for it, Harry quickly removed the wrapped present from his pocket and held it out to Fleur. "'Arry, you shouldn't 'ave...Give me!" She snatched it away and tore through the paper in excitement. Harry waited, trying to gauge her reaction.

"Merde!" Fleur held out the navy-blue bracelet in the light to get a better look at it. It shone; the moonlight amplifying it's beauty in the night.

"I know it isn't much..." Harry muttered. "But I thought you'd like i-" Harry was stunned out of his mind when Fleur engulfed him in a hug in thanks.

Jean and Apolline watched on as fireworks burst into the sky from a part of Kyoto at the exact moment the children hugged. They turned to each other and sighed as Apolline lightly pecked Jean on the cheek. It was a great view.

"B-Beautiful..." Harry muttered, lightly turning Fleur around so that she could see the view as well. Fleur nodded, putting on the bracelet as they stared at colors of red, green, yellow and blue dancing in the sky. Neither of them noticed that Harry's arm was still around Fleur.

"You know, during the summer in Japan, fireworks festivals are held nearly every day someplace in the country." Harry recited, breaking the silence after a while. Fleur cuffed him on the head for ruining the mood. "Hey! I learned that in the picture book Madam Clémence gave me. It's true!"

Fleur shook her head, standing up. Harry followed as they approached Jean and Apolline. Jean held out a lengthy walking-stick which they grasped.

Just before the Portkey could activate, the four glanced back one more time at the city. Harry sighed. His first trip abroad. He turned his head to the Delacour's and smiled at their tired expressions.

He would be back.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you all liked the first part. Reviews and Suggestions are always welcomed.


	7. Chapter 5: Part Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. No money is being made off this fanfiction.

Before I begin, let me give an extreme thanks to all my amazing reviewers. Thanks for your support. The awaited time-skips will soon be coming but they are not going to be too major(Only a few months or a year or two).

The Black Drakon: I knew it the exact moment I wrote that. But sometimes Cliches aren't a bad thing. Thanks for the awesome suggestion(Can't believe I completely forgot about Lupin!) I'll think about adding him to the story and will definitely credit you if I do. You'll find out about the last part a bit later after the time-skips. The time-skips are going to begin soon (Possibly after the seventh or eighth chapter). Thanks for reviewing.

elemental man: The story's a bit slow paced. But yeah, time-skips are definitely going to come soon(And there are a little right now in the story. As in Chapter 4 it was may and in Chapter 5 June, July and August have been through). Thanks for reviewing.

agnar: The investment return is unpredictable as you'll see. There is no pattern to it. Sometimes returns are high but late and sometimes they are even later and cheaper. Thanks for reviewing.

Sai 0: Maybe more maybe less but yes it will take some time. A few time-skips(Not drastic. Just a few months or an year...) are coming soon enough. Thanks for reviewing.

Thanks to all those who reviewed and alerted. Hope you all like the chapter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Harry Potter and the Path of Chaos<strong>_

_**By DarkLordRising**_

**Chapter 5: Birthday's Part Two**

**A Blocked Core**

Jean sighed as he placed a picture on his desk. The last of the item's to be unpacked; it was a picture of the Delacour's and Harry on their way to the Kiyomizu-dera temple, having been snapped by Jean on one of their rest stops. The three were cheerfully waving at the camera with wide smiles on their faces.

"Last one?" Frank asked.

"Yeah," Jean said, turning to his friend. "You should have come, Frank. It was marvelous."

"Sorry, Jean. I had some business to take care of..." Frank hesitated before dumping a file of parchments on Jean's desk.

"I go away for one week and there is so much paperwork already?" Jean asked, bemusedly. He looked up to Frank's concerned face. "What is this?" he asked, picking up the parchments.

"Report. Harry's medical report." Frank said. "I picked it up yesterday while you four were gone."

"I take it, it's not so bad that you didn't fetch me immediately?" Jean asked. "Harry's uncle didn't do anything, did he?"

"Jean, we have a serious problem on our hands..." Frank said. Jean stared at his friend's serious face. Whatever had gotten Frank so worried was a cause for concern.

"I see...perhaps, I should contact Mr. Budding then?"

"You should."

* * *

><p>"Ah! I was wondering when I would see you two again..." Lionel said. He instantly dropped his mock-firm demeanor at the look on their faces. "What seems to be the problem?"<p>

"This," Jean said, dropping a file of parchments on Lionel's desk. "-is the medical report from St. Mungo's..." Lionel gestured to the seats as he perused the documents.

"This is madness!" Lionel cried when he was finished. "Something must be done, immediately...I don't know how you are so calm-" Frank held up a hand.

"I just managed to calm Jean down after a rough shouting match. Please don't agrivate it. The news just hasn't sunken in yet." Frank said. "But yes, we must do something."

"That is what we thought." Jean continued from where Frank left off. "However, I prefer to take a second opinion before we take it as conclusive."

"It is your ward, Mr. Delacour." Lionel said. "Remember, time is of the essence in things like these."

"That is why I immediately checked with the best Healer St. Monique's had to offer," Jean said. "It took a lot of persuading and re-checking but the answer was the same."

"Can they tell who applied the block on the poor boy's core?" Lionel asked.

"I am afraid not," Jean said. "But I have a sinking feeling that it involves an old man with a penchant for daring robes."

"You can't possibly mean Dumbledore..." Lionel said, shaking his head.

"Why not?" Jean asked. "After everything the man has done, why is this so hard to believe?"

"From what you told me of Harry's experience with the man and what he has done; this seems highly out of character for the old man," Lionel said. "To put a block on a boy's core and not remove it when he turns one is madness. It is practically a death sentence for the boy."

"I have an alternate suggestion," Frank said, seeing Jean about to argue. "What if the Potter's put the block on Harry and weren't able to remove it before they died?"

"Why would they? The mere act is so barbaric." Jean said. "It's banned in most countries."

"But not in Britain." Frank said. "Think about it Jean, what if the Potter's placed a block on Harry's core when he was an infant so that he wouldn't disrupt it with his constant accidental magic." Lionel nodded.

"It is placed on many powerful infants here to prevent harm." Lionel said. "Even Dumbledore had one. We don't have those fancy potions that negate this that you have. France has been most secretive with it's discoveries."

"I agree with Lionel on this, Jean." Frank said. "I don't think Dumbledore has a hand in this."

"B-But...how can he have not known about the block? The Potter's must have told someone about it. I know I just loved to boast about Fleur when she was born." Jean said.

"Perhaps he didn't bother with the boy?" Lionel said. "It is my gut feeling that he had the boy brought from the Potter's house and immediately handed him to the Dursley's without further ado."

"Fine..." Jean sighed, calming down a bit. "I see your point. That seems much more like Dumbledore."

"Good. Now, what are we going to do about this?" Lionel asked, clasping his hands.

"We?" Jean looked up.

"You have become my most bothersome client, Mr. Delacour," Lionel said, with a small smile. "I believe it is time for me to introduce myself to young Harry whom I will hopefully be presenting in a few years."

"That reminds me," Jean shook his head, taking out a letter from his pocket. "You are cordially invited to the Delacour Mansion at 43, Bellerue, Wizarding Cannes to attend the annual Christmas Ball held by the Delacour Family. We eagerly await your answer."

"I graciously accept." Lionel said, nodding his head.

"You can meet Harry today." Frank said, turning to the matter at hand. "In the meantime, let's get back to business. Jean, what is our next step?"

"I believe it will be for the best if we consult the healer's and see about having this block removed." Jean said. "I know the removal process is dangerous but then it will only become more of a threat as Harry grows. I don't want my boy to suddenly die at the age of ten." Frank smiled. Jean had started to become closer to Harry again. It had taken a while but the two were finally starting to come back to amiable terms.

"Very well."

* * *

><p>Harry pouted as he stared at the dull walls. He was back at St. Mungo's. He didn't like hospitals.<p>

"Can we go now?" Harry whined. Luckily, Fleur and Apolline were indisposed today, having gone shopping for the Beauxbatons uniform.

"No." Lionel replied, sighing. It was just rotten luck that his actual client would be as irritating as his guardian. Why couldn't he have any peace? Lionel shook his head. He didn't like kids.

"Harry?" Frank called from the doorway. "Come on." He held out his hand which Harry grasped as Lionel followed them into the room; the duo had apparently finished their sensitive talk with the healer.

Jean greeted Harry with a small smile which Harry mirrored. His smile dissipated the minute he stared at the healer's excited expression. Harry shook his head. He was about to be jabbed by those curiously shaped rocks.

"Thank you for waiting outside with Mr. Budding, Harry." the healer said, as if it was extremely important to make Harry as comfortable as possible. Unluckily for him, Harry was on constant alert for rocks the moment he had stepped inside the office so nothing could make Harry feel comfortable in his presence.

"Did I do something bad?" Harry asked. The healer chuckled as he stood up. Harry flinched.

"Not at all," the healer said, in his most assuring voice. It wasn't assuring at all to Harry. "We were just talking about something inside of you, Harry."

"Inside of me?" Harry asked, looking down at himself. "Is it bad?"

"Very," the healer said. "But don't worry. We can fix it."

"How?" Harry asked, undisguised hope and terror in his eyes. Jean almost slapped his head. Harry was too easy to manipulate. Then again, he was a four year old after all.

"You'll just have to visit me every month. We will just do a simple exercise." the healer said.

"Will it involve magic?" Harry asked.

"Of course!" the healer said, grinning widely.

"I'll do it!" Harry said, firmly.

"Great! Now if you would-" the healer nodded at Lionel who led Harry out of the office. "These two will be right along." He called cheerfully after them.

"He has to come here every month?" Frank repeated.

"For the next two years." the healer said, switching to his original serious tone. "I'll be frank with you two. These sessions will hurt a lot. He will constantly have migraines until the last piece of the block is removed." Silence followed the statement as the two digested this information.

"Why so long?" Jean asked.

"Block removal is a highly unstable process. Several have died from overloading of the core." the healer sighed. "The survival rate is eighty percent..."

"But if he doesn't do it, the chances of his survival are non-existent." Frank said.

"I'll take every caution in the book and more. I assure you, I will do everything in my capacity as a healer to make this as pain-free for Harry as I can." the healer said in a serious tone. Jean nodded, staring at the healer firmly.

"Do what you can for my ward. It is the only hope we have..."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Birthday's Part Two<strong>

**The Quidditch Field**

Harry hesitated as he approached Frank. He had decided against approaching Jean. He had just started to get his old Jean back, he didn't want to drive him away again.

"Frank, can I talk to you?" he asked. Frank turned to Harry with a small smile.

"Of course, Harry," Frank said. "What did you want to talk about?" Harry looked at Jean before turning back.

"Why do wizards constantly stare at Fleur and Mrs. Delacour?" Harry asked in a barely audible voice. The question had been eating him up inside since their frequent trips to Bellerue where the wizards always pointedly stared at Fleur and Apolline but he hadn't had the courage to ask them. He didn't want them to be angry at him.

"W-what?"

"I have seen many of them stare at Mrs. Delacour at Bellerue." Harry said. "Why do they do that? Is it because of me?" Contrary to Harry's worst fears, Jean snorted from behind them. The two turned to him who looked away on purpose, pointedly ignoring this conversation.

"Why's he laughing?" Harry asked, leaning closer to Frank. "I thought he would be mad at me." Even Frank smiled at that.

"It's not because of you that they stare at Apolline or Fleur, Harry." Frank assured. "-And no, I am not going to tell you why. It is not my secret to share."

Harry nodded dejectedly and was about to leave the room when Frank grasped his shoulder.

"However, I will lead you to those who can." Frank said, steering Harry towards the living room. Harry hurriedly tried to run but Frank maintained a firm grip on him.

"N-No, it's alrigh-"

"What is it, Frank?" Apolline asked, looking up from her novel. Fleur looked up at their appearance, abandoning her own book.

"Harry here," Frank said, pointing at Harry who was now hiding behind Frank's legs. "-wants to know why all the men keep staring at you two lovely ladies."

Harry stared at them, wide-eyed as he wondered how they would react. Would they be mad? Would they get upset at him for asking that? Therefore, he was extremely surprised when they just smiled and Apolline gestured for Harry to come closer.

Harry did and was surprised when Apolline held him up and placed him on her lap.

"It is because we are Veela, 'Arry." Apolline said.

"Veela?" Harry questioned. He had read something about it in one of the books Madam Clémence had given him but he couldn't recall it.

"Veela are a race of semi-'uman, semi-magical creatures. Zey appear to be young, beautiful 'uman women, and zeir appearance and especially zeir dance are magically attractive to almost all males." Fleur recited. Harry blinked as he tried to digest the information.

"Semi-magical?" Harry asked. "Is it because they are magically attractive?"

"A bit but they are also labeled as such because when Veela are angry, they transform. Their faces turn into cruel-beaked bird heads and long scaly wings burst from their shoulders. They can even launch balls of fire from their hands." Frank said, waving his hands to emphasize his point.

Harry blinked before turning to Apolline and Fleur. He blinked again.

"Fire-balls?" Harry asked.

"Just don't make them too angry, Harry." Frank said, bemusedly.

Harry nodded and fainted.

* * *

><p>Harry groaned as he opened his eyes, instantly shutting them back at the fierce light.<p>

"Mmm...what happened?" he murmured.

"You fainted, you idiot!" Fleur's concerned face appeared in his view, bringing a smile to his face. "Zat's for worrying us." she smacked him on the shoulder. Harry groaned, sitting awake. He looked around. He was in the living room, surrounded by the worried faces of the Delacour's and Frank.

"You handled it way better than me, Harry." Jean said, with a grin on his face when he was sure that Harry was alright. "I almost had a heart-attack when Apolline told me." Apolline swatted his arm as she turned to Harry.

"Are you feeling okay, "Arry?"

"'m fine," Harry replied. "Really, I'll be alright." he assured them. Fleur offered him a glass of water which he accepted.

"I know this a bit early," Jean said, breaking the silence. "But I think this is the right time to deliver good news. You all remember the Christmas ball?" The other's nodded.

"Well, I had been working on a solution so that Harry could come as well." Jean said.

"W-what?" Having been informed of the ball, Harry had insisted that he be left out of it so as to not let other's find out about him staying with the Delacour's. Jean had agreed then since it had seemed the best option at the time.

"Apolline," Jean said, dropping a parchment on the table. "-I give you your cousin, Adrien Benoit."

The four leaned closer, staring at the parchment. Harry's eyes widened as he stared at the picture. It was him. Only he had blond hair and blue eyes. The scar was gone as well, making Harry trace his scar unconsciously.

"I don't understand..." Fleur muttered.

"What do you think, Apolline?" Jean asked.

"It's great!" Apolline said, smiling at the two confused children.

"I don't get it." Harry said.

"My family was killed due to unforeseen circumstances a long time ago," Apolline explained, softly. "Fortunately, no record exists to show zat I had any cousins even zough I am from a Pureblood family."

"So, basically Papa tricked ze Cabinet and created zis forgery?" Fleur asked.

"For the time being, yes." Jean said.

"But why?" Harry asked.

"So that you can become Adrien Benoit for these functions," Jean said.

"Don't you see? It's perfect." Frank said. "Now you don't have to be holed up here. You have a new identity."

"But I don't look like exactly him..." Harry asked, pointing at the picture as he digested the information. If this worked, he could finally wander around Bellerue without wearing the ridiculous Wizard's hat that Apolline always made him wear so that nobody recognized him as Harry Potter.

"Have you ever heard of the Polyjuice Potion, Harry?" Frank asked. Harry shook his head.

Frank, Jean and Apolline looked at each other and smiled. Harry gulped. He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p>Harry stretched as sunlight entered his room from the window. He looked at the time. It was seven. He yawned as he groggily approached the bathroom to brush his teeth. He had to get ready. He had a class with Madam Clémence in an hour. He sighed. It was a bright Wednesday morning. Nothing out of the ordinary as usual.<p>

Feeling much better after a bath and small breakfast which Doux provided him in his bedroom since he was running a bit late; Harry sighed as he took his materials downstairs to the library. He waited, perusing yesterday's notes, for the clock to chime eight. The Delacour library while not as impressive or big as the bookstore in Bellerue, was abundantly spaced with old and new books lining the walls as they were added by the Delacour's. When Harry had asked how such a large room existed; Clémence had explained a bit about extension charms. It was bit complicated for him but he understood most of it.

Exactly on the clock's second chime, Clémence entered the room. She stopped, surveying him. Harry kept as upright as he could. She nodded.

"Good!" Clémence said, nodding approvingly. Then, without batting an eye, she sat down beside him and discussed the topic of the day. "We are going to learn irregular verbs in French today."

Harry nodded and worked on the subject as Clémence introduced him to the different endings and meanings of the verbs. Three hours passed by and Harry was sufficiently bored with the subject to get snapped at by Clémence.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled when Clémence berated him for making a silly mistake in the conjugation. She sighed, glancing at the clock.

"Perhaps, it's time for English now." Clémence said. Harry nodded, rejuvenated now that he wasn't going to conjugate the verbs.

"We'll work on a few comprehensions for now." Clémence said, taking out a sheaf of parchment. Harry groaned. He liked writing paragraph's better. He could use familiar words then. "Now, begin." Harry nodded and started reciting the paragraph first so that Clémence could mark his pronunciation and correct it where required. When he was finished, he started to answer the questions that followed as best as he could.

"Persistence doesn't isn't spelled, p-e-r-s-s-t-n-c-e." Clémence said, patiently as she quickly wrote the correct spelling for Harry to copy.

Three more hours passed. Harry was tired by the time Clémence announced that they will be taking a lunch break before beginning his Mathematics tuition. Harry nodded and hungrily dashed to the kitchen. He stopped at the scene that greeted him. Sympa and Muet were indisposed in a flour-fighting match which had painted the kitchen white. Doux who was intent on stopping them was also not spared.

"What is young master doing here?" Doux asked, his eyes widening in horror. "Sympa! Muet!" He snapped, smacking the two on their heads. The two turned to him annoyed before their expressions dissolved into horrified silence as they spotted Harry.

"I-I think I'll have some lunch in the dining hall then," Harry said, dashing away before they had a chance to react.

A few minutes later, a bashful Doux served him a plate of light tuna sandwiches. Harry finished them in record time, not saying anything to discomfort the fidgety elf. Doux was very particular about his mannerisms in front of the master's and mistresses of the house.

"Refreshed?" Clémence asked as he returned. Clémence preferred to have her lunch in the library where Harry sometimes joined her if he was not feeling too stuffy.

"Not really," Harry replied. Clémence shook her head, pointing her wand at him. A jet of water lightly smacked him on the head, jerking him to attention.

"Water-conjuring charm," Clémence said. "If you behave, I might teach it to you as a gift."

"A gift?" Harry's hopes rose. Today was his birthday. Not wanting to trouble the Delacour's he hadn't told anyone about it and was not surprised when the day began normally.

"Of course, a treat for behaving so well in the previous classes." Clémence said, smiling inwardly. Harry frowned. According to her reactions, Harry hadn't behaved so well in the previous two or three classes. He shook his head, not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Clémence shook her head. Sarcasm just seemed to go over Harry's head. He was too simple. She smirked. She was here to change that as well.

"Now, let's get to work." Clémence said. "Today, you are going to learn about addition." Harry sighed. Counting was difficult as it was. But he didn't want to let Clémence down now. He was always ready to learn something new.

* * *

><p>Harry wrapped up the parchments as he stood up, exhausted. Clémence had just gone to refresh herself. He sighed. The lessons were finally over for the day; etiquette being the final class. It was tiring but he was really learning a lot. He even had less time to play with Fleur but knowing that she was going away to Beauxbatons after the summer, he was going to ask Madam Clémence to extend their lessons even more.<p>

Tucking the parchments under his arm, Harry sighed as he stowed them away on his bedside table. He was just about to return to the library to give Clémence a proper Pureblood farewell so that she wouldn't be angry at him when a sight made him stop in curiosity.

For some reason, the lights in the dining hall were out. Harry blinked to make sure he was not seeing things. The lights were never turned off in the dining hall. It was only seven right now. Had the other's had dinner before him?

Harry slowly approached the room.

"SURPRISE!"

Harry nearly jumped a feet into the air at the sudden scream. The lights went back on as he stared at the crowd. Jean, Fleur, Apolline, Frank, Lionel and even Madam Clémence was there, crowded before the table. Harry's eyes widened as the crowd parted, giving him a view of the cake. It was shaped like a toy Quidditch Pitch with six candles skillfully placed on the crowd stands. Harry grinned widely as five extremely small toy broomsticks wizzed around the field, avoiding the base, the rings and the stands so as to not spoil the cake. He shook his head. Magic was brilliant.

In a daze, Harry blew out the five candles as he left the sixth burning for good luck. Lionel thumped him on the back as Jean cut out a slice of the cake and approached Harry.

Tears welled up in his eyes as Jean fed him the slice. Jean was equally surprised when Harry hugged him warmly. Smiling, Jean returned the hug as Apolline and Fleur lined up behind him.

They repeated the procedure until even Doux, Sympa and Muet had fed him slices of the cake. Stuffed, Harry turned to Jean as the crowd proceeded to finish their dinner.

"How did you-"

"You really thought we would not even know the birthday of our ward-to-be?" Jean asked. "You are pretty famous, Harry" Jean said. They would have to tell him of his parent's very soon, Jean knew it. They had decided that it would be best until later that Harry learned of the fiend and had only told him that he was famous for the magic he had done that night, skillfully leaving Voldemort, the killing curse and his parents out of it. Jean sighed. Harry just wouldn't be too busy with lessons forever. He would soon find out about Voldemort. It wasn't right that Harry didn't know about his own parents. And Jean wanted to be the one to tell him.

"B-but you didn't have to do all this." Harry protested. He was still too stunned. It had not sunken in yet that he was having a birthday party surrounded with friends and family.

"Everybody finished?" Frank inquired, turning to Harry. "Let's see what kind of haul you have acquired."

"What I ha-" Harry stopped, staring at the gleaming boxes with wide-eyes. "P-presents...I got presents..." He murmured, unable to believe it. Fleur hesitatingly got up and handed him a small box wrapped in blue paper. Harry opened it. It was a ring.

"Papa told me zat you bought ze bracelet with your own money." Fleur said. "I wanted to do something for you by myself too."

Harry put it on. The black stone shone in the light.

"It's Onyx." Lionel said. "Traditionally given to those in born in July."

"It's brilliant!" Harry said. Fleur reddened.

Harry tore into the other gifts. Lionel and Clémence got him books about simple charms which even young children could do like the _Point me_! or _Depingo_, the pranking spell which turned the other's skin to whatever color the caster was thinking of at the time.

"Here, the biggest one is from me because I love you the most of course!" Frank said, handing him a present long thickly wrapped present. Harry stared at it before carefully tearing the paper. He blinked. He just couldn't believe it. It was a broom.

"The Nimbus 1000," Jean said, smacking Frank on the head. "We three all pitched in for it. We thought it was high time you stopped borrowing my broom." he added, jokingly.

Harry couldn't speak, instead choosing to grab the three of them in a bear hug.

"Thank you. For everything." Harry said with tears in his eyes. This was the best birthday ever.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you all liked this chapter. Reviews and Suggestions are greatly appreciated.


	8. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. No money is being made from this fanfiction.

Thanks for the amazing reviews! You are all awesome!

BloodySeraphim: As I stated before, the story is a bit on the slower side. Don't worry about it, as you will see from this chapter, he is already getting close to his darker side. But yes, Dark Arts will happen around Chapter Eight or so. Thanks for reviewing!

Naginator: The block is a way of protecting a baby from damaging the core with too much accidental magic. It's a way of protection. Thanks for reviewing!

1Aszrael1: Hehehe, the block is actually more of a connection opener with the Horcrux not Dark Magic. Yeah, the 'mum' part will come later. Maybe after Gabrielle is born. Thanks for reviewing!

Addictive Label: Yes, there will be darkness soon but I don't think there is any evilness in this Harry(Overpowered and god-like? Definitely!). He just can't be this way after being raised by someone like the Delacour's. Thanks for reviewing!

sadistic_lunatic: Their minds were changed by Malfoy. But I won't tell the exact wording of the letter! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Harry Potter and the Path of Chaos,<strong>_

_**By DarkLordRising**_

**Chapter 6**

**Part I: The Voice**

Harry sighed for the third time that day.

His problem? He was in the hospital again, ready for the exercise the Healer had prescribed for him in the previous session. Harry didn't understand why he needed this exercise. He was so skinny as it was. He turned to his companion for the day.

Lionel sat beside him, reading the Daily Prophet, pointedly ignoring Harry after Harry had asked him if they could leave for the seventh time. Harry sighed again. Jean and Apolline were busy creating invitations for the Christmas Ball. Frank was off on his own somewhere. Fleur was finishing the first-year books for Beauxbatons. Harry couldn't understand why they had to write invitations now. It was only August.

"Mr. Budding?" the healer called. Lionel got up and Harry followed him into the healer's office.

"Good. Exactly on the date I prescribed," the healer said, smiling. "Hmm...You're looking better than before, Harry. Good job." Harry smiled, staring at his arms. They were not as skinny as they had been before. Doux, Sympa and Muet's mission in life seemed to be stuffing Harry until he exploded.

"Shall we begin?" the healer asked, turning to Lionel.

"I am only here to observe." Lionel said.

"Very well." the healer stood up and took Harry towards an elevated platform on the edge of the room. "Stand straight. Relaxed." the healer ordered. Harry obeyed, standing up on the platform so that he was head to head with the healer.

"A bit more. Relax your shoulders." Harry did as instructed and waited as the healer turned off the light, bathing the room in darkness.

"Now, you must always glance here." the healer said, patting between his eyes. "See to it that you don't break contact with my forehead. We need to maintain eye-contact for this to work."

Harry nodded.

"What am I supposed to do?" Harry asked.

"Just keep staring at me and try to imagine a brief desolate area in your mind." the healer said. "I will do the rest."

Harry nodded and tried imagining a small green hill devoid of any life except for a few plants here and there. The healer turned to Lionel and nodded as he tapped the platform's floor a few times. Harry tried to see what he was doing but didn't break eye-contact.

"Keep still, Harry. Relax your mind." the healer said. "Do not break eye-contact." Harry nodded. The healer started to chant in a weird foreign accent which sounded as if someone was spitting at the other.

Lionel watched with wide-eyes as the healer darted to and fro. The platform which was smeared with runes glowed in the darkness, illuminating the room with shades of red, yellow and blue. Harry himself was glowing though Harry wasn't able to see it. Harry's chest where the magical core of a wizard was generally stored was emitting an orange light.

As the healer continued to chant, Harry saw a slight light down towards his chest but he didn't dare look down. All of a sudden, the healer stopped and the lights from the platform and Harry's chest dissipated.

"What's wrong?" Lionel asked, as the healer rushed back towards his desk in a frenzy.

"It's coming. Duck behind an object. Quickly!" the healer whispered, then turned to Harry and spoke in a louder tone so that Harry could hear. "Keep doing it, Harry. Don't break eye-contact with me." the healer himself ducked behind a desk and peeked out at Harry from the edge of the desk.

Harry nodded. Lionel waited before obeying and ducked behind a chair, peeking at Harry. The light's returned. Slowly they glowed stronger until a blast sounded from the platform as the lights burst wide, making Lionel shield his eyes with his hand.

"DON'T LOOK AWAY, HARRY!" the healer shouted. When the lights finally dissipated again, Lionel looked up only to widen his eyes in shock. Harry's entire body seemed to be covered in runes of multiple colors. Harry was dizzily spinning in the same spot.

"Magic leaking out from the core," the healer commented, staring at the delicately patterned runes. Then as if hearing the healer's comment, the runes' became shapeless and dripped down, smearing the platform. It was as if rain was washing ink away.

"That is magic?" Lionel asked, stunned. "We can see magic?"

"Nope." the healer said. "That's blood." he pointed at the smeared red spots on the platform.

"WHAT?"

"There is a lot of blood-loss involved in the process, Lionel. I told Jean and Frank so." the healer said. "There is foreign magic mingled in the blood which has been forcibly ejected from the sweat pores on Harry's chest. The foreign magic is the magic of the wizard or which who put the block on him. For the block to be removed, all the foreign magic must be removed like this. It's not exactly safe, you know. Releasing blood like that from the pores."

"It bloody isn't!" Lionel said, shocked that they would agree to something like this. Then again, they must have had no other choice.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Lionel asked, gently lifting Harry into his arms. Harry groggily turned towards him without a sound and closed his eyes, knocked out from the blood-loss.

"You should take that as a no," the healer said, offering Lionel a bottle. "Here, blood-replenishing potion." Lionel obliged, softly opening Harry's mouth and making him swallow the disgusting potion.

"Isn't there a safer way for releasing a block?" Lionel asked.

"The block could have been released by swallowing a simple potion had Harry been one years old. The potion doesn't work and only creates further problems for older children," the healer said. "Releasing a block from a core is like a dam being burst. The process is further endangered when the core expands as the child ages and fights against the bindings and foreign magic. The other sessions would be much more harder and painful. This is a very complicated process, Mr. Budding. The slightest mistake on my or Harry's part and this office could be history."

Lionel gulped, suddenly thanking the many wards and charms placed around the Healer office. You just didn't want to hear these kinds of things in public areas.

* * *

><p>Harry swayed and dropped to the ground in pain. He shook his head, trying to get up. He was mere inches away from his bed.<p>

"Oh! You're here...finally." Harry looked up at the voice. A shrouded figure greeted him from the door. "I thought you would never be able to meet me..."

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"I am you, Harry Potter." the figure said, unsheathing a dagger from his sleeve. "The real you and I want my body BACK!"

"AAH!" Harry awoke with a scream. His hands frantically clawed throughout his body.

"Just a dream..." Harry gasped, staring at the spot where the dagger might have struck his chest. It was extremely close to his heart. "...Phew!" Harry wiped the sweat from his forehead as he grinned mirthlessly at his own frightened behavior.

"Stupid dream..." Harry muttered, getting out of the bed. He fell to the ground in pain. Harry looked down at his legs in astonishment. They were skinnier then before and felt numb. He groaned. He felt so tired, he couldn't even roll over.

"'ARRY!" Fleur's surprised scream shot off a wave of pain in Harry's head. His head throbbed. He hissed.

"Are you okay?" Fleur asked, frantically lifting him up.

"You tell me." Harry murmured, groaning. Shaking her head, Fleur lightly led him to the bed.

"What happened?" Harry asked. Fleur was about to answer when Apolline and Jean burst into the room.

"What's wrong?" They asked in unison.

"'Arry, you are awake!" Apolline exclaimed, relieved.

"What happened to me?" Harry asked. Jean explained. Harry had fainted from blood-loss. Lionel had brought him back to the Delacour's after the healer had made sure he was alright and healing correctly. He had been asleep for two days, which were the cause of his tired and numbness. From their expressions, Harry could see that they had been worried sick.

"Can I have something to eat?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Jean replied. Doux appeared with a crack, sending waves of pain over Harry's throbbing head. "What's wrong?" Jean asked, narrowing his eyes when Harry flinched.

"It's just a headache." Harry said, shaking it off. Jean relented and the four talked softly as Harry ate the sandwiches.

"You should rest." Apolline said when Harry finished his breakfast. Harry nodded. Apolline and Jean left to make sure Harry got his rest. Harry turned to Fleur expecting her to leave but was surprised when she sat on the edge of his bed.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Are you sure you are alright, 'Arry?" Fleur asked, glancing at him in concern.

"I am okay, Fleur." Harry replied, deciding not to tell her about the disturbing dream. He brightened up. "By the way, how's the packing going?" Fleur looked up in confusion before it dawned on her what he was talking about.

"Eet is finished." Fleur replied, standing up. "I leave in two days." Harry grinned.

"Isn't it awesome?" Harry asked, smirking. Fleur stared at him. "You will get to learn real magic!"

"Yes," Fleur replied, softly. "It's great." she left.

Harry stared after her, wondering if he had said something wrong.

* * *

><p>Harry stared at the spot Jean and Fleur had apparated. Unlike Hogwarts, Beauxbatons didn't believe in using mundane technology such as a steam train. If you wanted to get your ward into the school, the child would give an interview with the principal and if selected, they would have to buy the proper uniform. At September 1st, the start of term, the ward was expected to be there at the Sorting ceremony at nine in the morning along with one of their parents or guardians.<p>

If by some misfortune, the guardian or child couldn't reach the ceremony on time, the child's seat was forfeited and given to the next in line and they would have to try again next year. Beauxbaton's only accepted the most dedicated and hardworking children.

Harry shook his head, unable to believe that Fleur was going to be gone for the considerable part of the year. Apolline lightly grasped his shoulder in comfort.

"She'll be back before you know it, 'Arry." Apolline said.

"...Yeah...she'll be back..." Harry mumbled. With a light pat on his back, Apolline left for her room. She had to go to a meeting between Pureblood mother's today. Usually Harry was left to himself as he was extremely busy with lessons seven days a week with few occasional holidays. The other's understood this as Harry had to catch up.

Harry turned and stared at the house, laden with richly decorated furniture and decorations. He shook his head. It all felt so...empty today.

'Why don't you go flying?' A voice suggested. Harry blinked, stopping.

"Is anyone there?" Harry asked aloud, looking around for a sign of a human being.

''Course I am here, weren't you listening? Why don't you go flying? It's a beautiful day today...' the voice said.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

'I am you...your conscience' the voice replied.

"My c-conshinshe?" Harry asked.

"I am a part of you that detects right from wrong." the voice tried to explain. Harry nodded.

"And I am the Dark Lord, happy to meet you!"

* * *

><p>Harry sighed, ignoring the voice as it chattered on. To think he had developed some kind of inane thing in his head. It was ridiculous. Sane people didn't talk to themselves. He was going crazy. He was sure of it. Things like this always seemed to happen to him.<p>

'You're not going crazy,' the voice insisted. 'I am real.'

"And I told you, I am the Dark Lord." Harry said. Idiot. Did the voice really think that Harry would believe that? He had a right mind to go to Frank and get this mess sorted out. If someone had pranked him, there would be hell to pay. They didn't know Harry's limit. Harry tightened his fist. He could prank someone till they cried.

'You won't.' the voice said, laughing. Harry stopped.

"Why not?" Harry challenged.

''Cause you're afraid Frank will think you have gone mad...' the voice replied.

"No, he won't"

'He will.'

"He won't!"

'He will!'

"HE WON'T!"

'HE WILL!'

"NO, HE WO-" Harry stopped, looking up to see Doux staring at him with raised eyebrows. Without thinking, Harry blurted out, "Flour-fight..." The two stared at each other in horror before silently dashing away in opposite directions.

'You don't see this everyday...Hey! you can blackmail him now, my Dark Lord.' the voice said, cheerfully.

"Shut up." Harry hissed. He hadn't known what possessed him to remind Doux of that event. He shook his head. He would apologize later.

"Frank Artwood." Harry said, throwing the floo-powder in the fireplace.

"Harry?" Frank's head appeared. "What's the matter?"

"I-er...that is to say...Do you know any spells that can conjure voices in someones head?" Harry asked.

"Why do you ask?" Frank asked, instantly.

"No reason. I-I read about something like that happen in a book once." Harry said.

"Yeah...I know that one." Frank replied, ignoring Harry's lie. "Have you ever heard of the Imperius Curse?"

* * *

><p>Harry stared as Madam Clémence droned on and on about a peculiar greeting technique among old traditional Pureblood families.<p>

'She is a boring harpy, isn't she?' the voice muttered. Harry's gaze hardened. Madam Clémence was a good teacher. Granted that she could be a bit particular about things...

'She's boring and you know it.' the voice said. 'You have had enough of this sort of stuff. Why study about how to write passages or complete comprehensions when you can do real magic? A wizard never uses these things in real life you know. Magic is the most important thing in the world.'

It had been quite a while since his conversation with Frank. Frank had warned him about the curse and that to not read such books anymore. Harry had agreed and then wondered if he really was under one of the Unforgivable Curses before deciding that such a thing was ludicrous as he didn't do anything that he didn't want to.

Harry had even talked to the voice a few times but mostly disliked it. The voice degraded every member of the Delacour Household and sometimes even Harry itself. But when Harry got aggravated, the voice would seem to change tack and go on about power that was everything to survive. It never ordered him about.

Those kinds of things didn't matter to Harry. Since Fleur's departure, Harry had no one familiar to talk to or play with after classes finished for the day. Jean and Frank were always busy with Lionel Budding or working for the Cabinet De Sorcellerie. Apolline was busy handling the state of affairs, the account of the Delacour Household and was pretty busy managing the investments of the family.

Harry was lonely. He only conversed with the voice because he had no one else to talk to. It wasn't like he really liked the voice. Besides, whenever the voice spoke, it seemed to incur some sort of headache as if the mere presence of the voice was toxin.

'Come now, don't be like that. I am not so bad am I, Potter. Admit it. I make your stinking life a whole lot better.' the voice said, snidely. Lately it had taken to referring to him by surname when Harry had made a snide remark about Dark Lords in general. Harry wondered if the voice really was a part of him or something magically induced by that healer. He knew the healer was evil. Maybe it was his doing. His mind went back to the dream he had had. Perhaps that had been the healer's doing as well.

"Harry!" Madam Clémence's voice jerked him out of his thoughts. "Were you listening?" she asked.

"Oui, Madame." Harry replied, not noticing that for the first time, Harry had been able to understand Clémence speaking in French. She always seem to speak too fast for him to understand it.

"Then do it." Harry obeyed, silently looking out the window at the courtyard Apolline, Fleur and he had played in. His broom was upstairs and Harry had a nagging urge to dash towards it and soar into the sky again but he crushed it down. There was no one for him to play with.

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Harry looked around blearily at the dull whitewashed walls. He was at the hospital. How had he gotten here? The last thing he remembered was going to sleep on his bed. Harry turned. Frank was sitting beside him, waiting for the healer to call them in. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary.<p>

"Frank? What are we doing here?" Harry asked.

"It's time for the exercise session, Harry." Frank said, turning to him.

"No, I mean how did we get here?"

"By Floo." Frank replied, staring at him in concern. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Just a bit tired." Harry lied. In truth he was exhausted. It was as if he hadn't slept at all. He wondered how he had even gotten here without dropping to the ground in pain.

Frank stared at him but didn't push it, going back to reading the newspaper.

"Voice?" Harry called in his head. "Are you there?"

''Course I am here, where would I go?' the voice replied.

"How did I get here?" Harry asked. The voice remained silent. "...Voice?" It didn't reply even after Harry asked about it a few more times.

"Harry?" Frank said, offering his arm. Harry grasped it and waited as he was led inside. Should he tell the healer about it? Harry shook his head. It could have been the healer who did it to him anyway. They were evil people. He was bit concerned that the voice wasn't making any snide remarks about the healer's eccentrically decorated office.

"Ready, Harry?" the healer asked. Harry nodded, approaching the platform. He was bit relieved to note that it had been wiped clean. Lionel had told him that he had made quite a mess.

Harry didn't break eye-contact throughout the process, staring at the healer. This time when the lights dissipated, Harry felt a brief constricting feeling in his chest. It was as if something was being shredded inside.

"Get down, Mr. Artwood." the healer said. "It's coming!" Harry waited for it, bracing himself for the inevitable pain.

Nothing happened.

The healer and Frank peeked out but still nothing happened. The healer started to make his way towards the platform when a large blast thrust him back.

Harry felt as if something was repeatedly stabbing his chest with something like the dagger from his dream. His entire body started glowing as his ejected blood formed runes. The runes disfigured back into blood soon and draped the platform in red as Harry dropped to his knees in pain.

Just before he blacked out, Harry felt the voice's presence and his throbbing headache vanish as blissful oblivion claimed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Part II: The Conversation**

"Jean?" At Frank's voice, Jean looked up from his pile of paperwork. They had a holiday from the Cabinet De Sorcellerie today as it was a weekend.

"Hmm?" Jean mumbled, turning back to the paper to ink in a few ticks or crosses here and there.

"I am worried about Harry." Frank said. Jean looked up, pursing his hands together as he abandoned the quill and document.

"Why is that?" Jean asked. As far as he knew, Harry was doing fine. Even his headache seemed to have disappeared after the second block-removal. Three more block-removal sessions had taken place since then.

"Is there really no other way?" Frank asked. "I mean I know we looked in every nook and cranny as the English say but is this method really the only one out there?"

"I don't like it either." Jean replied. In the most recent block-removal session he had accompanied Harry. He had not found the grotesque method at all safe. Yet, he had bitten his words, staying quiet for Harry's sake. Dangerous as it was, if this didn't work, Harry would surely die. "But we have no other choice, Frank."

"I know...It's just that I wish we could do something." Frank said. "Ever since Fleur has left, Harry just isn't that warm towards us. I know it's not my place to say this but I think he feels alone."

"What can we do, Frank?" Jean said. "Fleur has gone to Beauxbatons and Harry would soon join her in three years-"

"Have you spoken about it with him?" Frank asked, deciding to change the topic. Harry was busy at it was and would be free on holidays when Fleur would be there to keep him company. Besides, what could they do about it? It wasn't as if the wizarding world had schools for those under the age of eight. They were expected to be home-tutored.

"About what?"

"About going to Beauxbatons," Frank said. "I am sure his real parents would have wanted to go to Hogwarts."

"..." Jean remained silent. He cursed himself inwardly. He had just assumed that it would be best for Harry. He hadn't imagined that Harry himself would have wanted to go to Hogwarts. "I'll discuss it with him."

"Be sure to do it after the ball." Frank said, smiling. "We don't want to ruin his holiday spirit with this sudden choice."

"Yes, he is _very_ excited about the ball, Frank." Jean said, grinning.

A few rooms away, Harry sneezed; making Clémence order him to go wash his face in the sink. Harry bid her a farewell with a short bow and a polite 'excuse me'. He sighed as he was finally able to run to the toilet to clean his running nose which was now dripping uncomfortably close to his mouth. He hated etiquette.

* * *

><p>Harry fidgeted nervously as he waited for the two. Apolline smirked behind him. The two were waiting for Jean who had gone to pick up Fleur from Beauxbatons. Harry unconsciously rubbed his scar which had been paining him since his recent block-removal session in December.<p>

He glanced at the clock. It was eleven in the morning. What was taking so l-

With a sharp crack, the father-daughter duo swam into view as Jean stopped spinning on the spot. Fleur instantly let go of her father's hand and ran towards her mother who met her halfway.

"Maman!" she exclaimed happily. Apolline hugged her daughter tightly, tears in her eyes. She had missed Fleur terribly. The two let go as Apolline bent down and kissed Fleur twice on each cheek. Fleur had a wide smile on her face, delighted to meet her parents again.

"'Arry!" Fleur turned. Harry stepped towards her as she approached him. The two stopped short, standing awkwardly as they debated inwardly whether to shake hands or hug.

Jean thumped Harry on the back smartly, making him grab onto Fleur to avoid falling. Fleur flinched before hugging him. Harry hugged her back, smiling happily.

Harry's mood soared up considerably. He had been feeling miserable since Fleur had left; having no one his age to talk to. Now that she was back and his family was complete again, all was well with his world. It did help that his headaches had also vanished after that block-removal session.

"Are you ready for ze ball?" Fleur asked.

"Ready?"

"I zink she means ze dancing lessons, 'Arry." Apolline said. Harry smiled. It had been complete torture. Madam Clémence had been teaching him dancing for the previous few weeks, abandoning all the other subjects. Harry was sure he seemed to have shed some weight. After lengthy hours of dancing continuously for a week or two, who wouldn't?

Harry waltzed around Fleur in a demonstration to answer her question.

"I am ready!" he said and then promptly tripped over his own feet.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy silently looked around for his target. He smiled inwardly as he sipped the delicious fruit juice but didn't allow it to show on his face. It was not befitting of the heir of the Malfoy family to show his feelings in public. His father had taught him to always maintain a neutral expression in the public.<p>

He narrowed his eyes a bit as he found him. His target. Adrien Benoit. Draco shook his head. Adrien looked like a fly could beat him up.

Draco couldn't fathom why his parents wanted him to get close to the Benoit boy.

"Get close to him, Draco" His father had said. "I want to know all about Delacour. Benoit is a cousin of Jean's wife and lives with them. I want you to befriend him." Draco had nodded without hesitation, feeling a small warmth that his father had asked something of him.

"Bujour," Draco greeted, lightly tapping the boy on the shoulder.

"It's Bonjour actually" Harry said, turning around to find the blond uncomfortably close. He took a step back. "And I would like to speak in English if you wouldn't mind?"

"That's alright." Draco said, reddening. How dare the french prat try to educate him. He had learned from the finest tutor in Britain. His father.

"So, how do you know of my aunt and uncle?" Harry asked.

"Aunt?" Draco asked, playing dumb. Harry smiled, offering his hand.

"I am Adrien Benoit, cousin of Apolline Delacour" Harry said. "But she is more like an aunt to me." he added.

"Draco Malfoy," Draco said, shaking it. Draco waited for any sort of reaction but none came from Harry. He shook his head inwardly. Obviously the Benoit was a fool; otherwise he would have heard of the great Malfoy family and showed the proper respect.

"Well, see you." Harry said, starting to leave. He had just spotted Fleur greeting guests with a wide smile on her face. She looked quite good in her navy blue dress. The two were nearly inseparable after the few months apart.

"Wait!" Draco cried, desperately. This was not going the way he wanted at all. The Benoit boy was supposed to show recognition upon hearing the Malfoy name and Draco would tell him about the balls that his father and mother held which were considerably better in comparison. Then, when Benoit knew what he was missing out on, Draco would fleetingly offer an invitation to the ball as if it took him an enormous favor to do it for him.

Draco followed Harry's gaze. He gulped as his eyes widened. Standing a few feet away was a...goddess. Draco couldn't describe her. It was as if anyone else didn't matter. Her beauty dimmed everyone else by comparison.

"Ahem!" Harry cleared his throat bringing Draco back from his musings.

"Who is that?" Draco asked, pointing at Fleur. If his father had seen that gesture, Lucius would have chopped off that finger faster then Draco could say 'beautiful'.

"That's Fleur. Fleur Delacour." Harry said. Draco nodded and tore his gaze away from her. He shook his head. His father was counting on him. He sighed, turning back to Benoit. Why was he stuck with this idiot?

* * *

><p>Harry groaned, tiredly combing the halls for the nearest bathroom. The stupid Malfoy prat had kept prattling on to him consistently. Why couldn't he leave him peace? It was finally when Harry had excused himself, citing a need to refresh himself that Draco let him go.<p>

"You idiot!" A voice hissed. Harry froze, tip-toeing towards the room the voice had come from. It was one of the many empty guest rooms at Delacour Mansion. Harry looked inside. A familiar looking man paced around worriedly. Harry narrowed his eyes. He reminded him of that Malfoy ponce.

"What the hell do you think you're doing contacting me _here_?" The man asked. Harry moved a bit forward, listening in. The man was speaking to the fireplace. Presumably to someone through the Floo.

"It couldn't be helped." Another man's voice said. Harry narrowed his eyes. It was a bit rougher. Harry didn't like it at all. "I needed confirmation to see if the plan was still on."

"So you decided to call here_ of all places_ to check, huh? It's on, you fool. You'll get paid afterwards as we agreed. Are you even prepared?" the first man asked.

"I am prepared. Call me a fool one more time and I put this rock through your head." The second man said. Harry blinked. How would someone do that? Wouldn't it hurt?

"Right, no questions asked. Just make sure nobody traces it back to my family." the first man said. A brief flash of flames told Harry that the second man had severed the connection.

"I don't know how the hell Delacour knew about it but I am not getting indebted to him or that bastard Budding ever again." the first man said. As the man reached for the door, Harry dashed away and ducked into the nearest guest room. He waited silently as the man's footsteps dredged past.

Harry sighed in relief as the man left without noticing him. Who was that man? What was he talking about? Why was he indebted to Jean or Lionel?

Harry shook his head. What did indebted mean exactly?

* * *

><p>"Zat's funny, Drakho." Fleur swooned.<p>

"I-It's Draco," Draco corrected shyly. His eyes darted around for his father. He just hoped his father didn't see him like this. Draco didn't know why but he just couldn't speak properly around Fleur Delacour.

"Drakho. Sorry to trouble you," Fleur repeated, looking over his shoulder. "But could you get me some orange juice?"

"O-Of course!" Draco exclaimed, rushing off to the banquet. Harry blinked as Draco dashed past him.

"What's with him?" Harry asked.

"He's just doing some work for me," Fleur said, conspiratorially. Harry shook his head, grinning inwardly.

"I don't like him." He said, putting on a scowl on his face. Harry turned around. The music had started to play as the children approached the stage. It was tradition for the children to dance first before the adults took over. Harry offered Fleur his hand.

"Would you give me the honor of dancing with you, Mademoiselle?" Harry asked, in a flawless french accent. It did help that he had been practicing that line for a few days to make sure it was perfect.

"Oui." Fleur replied, taking his hand as she led him towards the dance floor.

Harry shyly put his hand on Fleur's waist as he guided her along. He didn't know why but dancing seemed much more easier with Madam Clémence. Holding Fleur felt a bit weird but he ignored it. Tradition demanded that siblings from a Pureblood household dance together if they were not otherwise engaged in relationships.

"They seem to be having fun..." Jean commented, twirling Apolline around. The music played on as the children left the dancing room as the adults took over. Fleur and Harry didn't, not noticing the other's leave.

"Thank god." Apolline said. "I was getting a bit about Harry's behavior. He seemed so sad."

"I know." Jean said. He brightened up as an idea occurred to him. "Fleur's still here for a few more days till new year..." He started. Apolline turned her attention to him.

"What do you say that we go for a vacation?" Jean asked.

"Only for a few days," Apolline said. "Harry still has to have the block-removal session in January."

"Are you sure about that?" Jean asked. "I have seen it, Apolline. You shouldn't go."

"I'll go." Apolline replied. "I want to be there to support Harry as well."

"Very well." Jean obliged, twirling her around once more. He looked to the side. Harry and Fleur seemed to have finally noticed that no other child was dancing besides them. He smirked as they jumped apart and awkwardly bowed to each other.

Jean glanced at the rest of the crowd who were making their way to the dining table for dinner. He sighed, staring at the two empty seats on the dining table. His parents had ignored the invitation this year as well.

Apolline followed his gaze but remained quiet, silently pecking him on the cheek as they danced away. Their main mission was complete. The Christmas Ball was a success.

* * *

><p>Harry dropped onto the bed in exhaustion. He had just finished sending off the last of the guests. There was a lot of needless posturing involved. He sighed, turning over onto his back.<p>

The ball had been a success. Adrien Benoit was now introduced to the many Pureblood families around the world. Never mind that he had to shake hands and make needless conversation with a lot of people. He groaned. The Malfoy Heir had been especially annoying.

Harry turned and grasped his wand silently, placing it near his pillow where he always kept it at night. The wand slept beside him, sending a short wave of warmth to Harry's arm.

"I know. That Draco was so annoying... Fleur was awesome, ordering him around like a slave." Harry yawned. His thoughts turned to the rest of the ball. The dance with Fleur had been alright. He had been able to relax around her after a while. It wasn't until later that they had noticed that all the other children had left the dance floor.

Harry thought about the blond-haired man who had been talking on the Floo. Something didn't feel right about him. He would tell Jean about the conversation tomorrow.

Harry closed his eyes. A dull throbbing formed in his head.

His headaches returned that night, waking him up. Little did he knew then, it was the only thing that saved him from the events of the next day.

* * *

><p>AN: That's it for now. Reviews and suggestions are always welcome!

Just wanted to clarify, the block-removal process is actually bringing Harry closer to the Horcrux. Hope you liked the chapter.


	9. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. No money is being made off this fanfiction.

Lord_Shadowstorm: Parselmagic, huh? Will think about it. Sorry, no Snake-familiar for young Harry right now. Maybe after the time-skips. Thanks for reviewing.

1Aszrael1: Possessions definitely. But wait and see if the Horcrux disappears after the time-skip. Thanks for reviewing.

Naginator: The horcrux isn't something easily detected by health-checks. You need specific check-ups for that. Hehehe, did I say that the Potter's applied the block on him? Thanks for reviewing.

Tutenstein: Harry's just a naive five-year old right now who thinks healer's are bad given that they took the Delacour's away from him the first time. Give him time, he's starting to grow up a bit. Thanks for reviewing.

beast man1500: Hehehe, just wait and watch but no, Harry wouldn't be anyone's puppet. Thanks for reviewing.

Vukk: Not gonna answer that just yet. They'll discover the source of the block a bit later on in the story. Thanks for reviewing.

A big thanks to almost all who reviewed. You are all great.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Harry Potter and the Path of Chaos,<strong>_

_**By DarkLordRising**_

**Chapter 7**

The dark sky loomed behind him. It was as if the world itself wanted it to happen.

He moaned. He could almost hear their screams in his head. It made him shiver in anticipation.

The moon went behind the clouds, bathing the area in darkness. He moved from his position behind the shrub and quickly tip-toed towards the stone.

In a fluid motion, he swiped his wand over the stone, cracking it open. He smiled. It was a Ward Stone. One of many scattered around the mansion. If his information was correct and he was relying on the fact that it was, this was the last ward stone that needed to be destroyed.

He glanced at his watch. It was a curiously shaped watch by his standards but he needed the damned muggle thing. He just couldn't afford to find the time by magic when he was on a mission like this. Every bit counted.

Two forty-five. He snarled in distaste. His timing was off by five minutes.

The moon came out again from the clouds again, forcing him to duck behind a bush. It wouldn't do if anyone were to spot him now. Not when the mission was proceeding so smoothly.

He sighed, staring at the unguarded mansion a few feet away from him. Malfoy had been quite generous in the matter. Fifteen thousand galleons for a cake-walk like this was simply too good to be true. Unconsciously itching the scar below his neck, he settled his hands over his wand in anticipation for the curses to come.

As the moonlight faded again, he was ready. Leaping from his place like a man possessed, he grunted as he dropped down to the roof of the mansion. He loved his super-human strength in matter's like these. He glanced at the moon. Thank god it was not full today.

Silently approaching the master stone in the center of the roof, he stowed his wand away. He wanted to do it with his bare hands. If he hadn't disabled the other ward stones, the alarm would be blaring around the mansion right now. But Malfoy's information had been reliable. If it wasn't for it, he wouldn't have been able to find all the ward-stones. Some of them were hidden in the trickiest of places, impossible to reach if you were a normal wizard.

He smiled. He wasn't a normal wizard. It was the only reason people used him for jobs like these.

His hands grasped the hard stone. It shot off a few orange sparks as he lifted it easily.

He allowed a smile to show on his face. With a snap, the ward-stone cracked from the middle and crumbled to dust in his hands.

He glanced towards the door. The moon came out from the clouds, illuminating his feral features and red-eyes.

The door was the only thing between him and them. He destroyed it without further ado, licking his lips in the process. It was time to kill.

* * *

><p>Harry awoke with a start. Grasping his head in pain, he rushed to the bathroom. He watched distastefully as he emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet.<p>

"Urgh..." Harry leaned back when he was finished. He had had a horrible nightmare. A red-headed woman was screaming his name. There was a burst of green light and then darkness. It was then that the pain had started, waking him up from the dream.

Harry unconsciously rubbed his scar as he massaged his head to ease the headache. Deciding the best course of action was to sleep, he glanced towards the clock on his way to bed. It was nearly one. The guests had long since left. Not wanting to trouble Jean and Apolline after such a long day, he went back to bed.

Tossing and turning in his bed, Harry gave up and reached for his night-robe thirty-minutes later. Thinking that he could get something interesting to read from the library, Harry stumbled down to the room and illuminated his wand with the spell Frank had taught him. _Lumos_, it was called.

Lazily browsing the shelves, nothing succeeded in capturing his attention. With a sudden start, he smiled as a mischievous thought came to his head. He had always been denied to go into Jean's study by his lonesome. Perhaps, something there would interest him.

Quickly snapping to attention, Harry rushed towards the study, carefully navigating through the doorway's to make sure he didn't wake up the others.

He stopped before the door, reaching for it. It opened easily, surprising Harry who expected a lock on the door. Rejoicing at the event, he carefully tip-toed inside and browsed the available material.

He scowled in distaste. They were all a bunch of books detailing the various wizarding laws and the changes that had been made to them in recent history.

Shaking his head disdainfully, he was about to leave the room when a title caught his eye. Tucked in the bottom-most shelf and hidden behind Jean's desk was a collection of books. But what interested Harry was not their intricate cover's with lightning bolts but the headings. They all had Potter on them.

Wondering why someone would write books about him, Harry opened a book at random and perused it.

It was nearly an hour later that he put it down. Some of the words had been unfamiliar but he had been able to get the gist of it. The Delacour's had told him he was famous for surviving a magical incident when he was little. They had not told him what it was. This book did.

Harry stared at his reflection in the book's shiny cover. Just seeing the scar made him want to tear the book off.

Tightening his fist, Harry started to peruse the other books on that particular shelf. It was time for some answers.

* * *

><p>He shook his head as he snarled at Jean, quietly putting his hand on the man's mouth. Binding Jean from head to toe, he threw him towards the other's like a rag doll.<p>

He smiled, staring at their horrified faces as he pummeled Jean in front of them, painting the floor crimson. Licking the blood from his knuckles, he turned to the women. While Fleur Delacour may be considered cute, she was still a girl. He turned to the Half-Veela. Apolline Delacour. He could feel something from her.

Apolline shivered as the man looked at her with undisguised lust in his eyes. She tried to scream when the man licked her cheek but the spell prevented her from speaking.

He shook his head, snapping out of the allure and smacked Apolline across the face, throwing her a few inches from the blow. Apolline leaned back up, staring at him in defiance as she ignored the cut that had formed on her cheek. He smiled. He would have a lot of fun wiping that defiant look off her face.

The moon came out from the clouds, illuminating his feral features to the rest of them. He smiled as Jean tried to lean back up. Kicking Jean in the face, He got back to business. The Delacour's were captured and only the elves remained. Too bad Lucius wanted the elves alive to serve for himself and promised him a healthy ten thousand galleon bonus for sparing them. He shook his head. As far as he knew, Lucius just liked sodomizing elves. The filthy shit didn't deserve to be called 'Pureblood'.

A slight shaking feeling overtook him as he reached for the door. He hissed as he smelled the air. Something was not right. Shaking his head, he cleared it of thoughts, chalking it up to be the smell of filthy elves as he approached the kitchen. Twenty-five thousand galleons awaited him.

* * *

><p>Harry looked up from the second book when he heard a small squeak from the other side of the house. Hurriedly hiding the book back to it's place, Harry hid behind the desk. He didn't want to be caught now. Right when he was about to get to the reason that scar existed on his head.<p>

'Don't move.' A voice said. Harry jumped. It was the same voice as before. He thought he had gotten rid of the stupid thing. 'Shut up! This is way more important. Just do as I say: Don't move!'

Harry didn't as they waited. Footsteps passed by the door before stopping suddenly. Harry nearly jolted up when the door opened. Who was that? Harry's eyes widened. A thief! He had to warn Jean and the other's.

'Sit down!' the voice cried. 'If he sees you now, you are going to be killed!' Harry obeyed, watching as a curious sinking feeling formed in his chest.

The man closed the door and walked away. Harry waited until the sound of his footsteps had subsided before rushing to the door.

'Wait!' the voice said, making him hesitate.

"What?" He whispered.

'That man is too dangerous to confront head-on. You'll be killed!' the voice repeated.

"W-What?"

'Look, there's the window. Just open it and run. He won't be able to catch you. Main street of Bellerue isn't that far away from here' the voice said.

"But what about the others?" Harry asked. "They are in danger."

'They are fools. Leave them!' the voice hissed. 'Save yourself. Live to fight another day!'

Harry shook his head and defiantly opened the door. Ignoring the voice's protests which were growing louder by the second, Harry silently walked towards Jean and Apolline's room. The door creaked open. Harry peered inside and stopped in shock. There was no one there.

'You fool! They have already abandoned you! Look what you did. Now we're going to be killed!' the voice said. Harry silently turned around, to notice footsteps hurriedly advancing towards him from the corner. The man had heard him.

Ignoring all pretense of stealth, Harry dashed towards the dining room, thinking he could floo to Frank's. He stopped short of the doorway as the man appeared before it with a mighty crack that echoed around the silent area.

"He didn't tell me about this little runt!" the man said, scowling. Harry watched as the man slashed his wand in a downward motion.

"Stupid kid. I have had enough of you shits. Die! Avada Kedavra!"

Harry watched as the jet of green light headed towards him. His eyes widened as flashes of green lights appeared in his vision. A woman started screaming his name before darkness claimed him.

* * *

><p>He watched with widened eyes as the little boy moved like a blur, dodging the curse effortlessly. He narrowed his eyes. Something was not right. Something about the boy had changed. It was as if the boy had become an entirely new person whatsoever.<p>

The boy's green eyes stared at him, flashing red for a brief moment. The hairs on his arms raised up on end as he settled into a stance. Danger.

A wide grin settled on the boy's face before he simply...faded from existence. The man looked around in stunned silence, wondering where he had gone. He hadn't heard the familiar crack of apparition. What the hell was going on? The boy wasn't in the information Lucius had given him.

"Little shit," the man muttered. Sniffing, he snarled when he smelled the boy a few feet away from him. He turned around only to be greeted by dark-green eyes staring back at him with a triumphant expression.

Before he knew what was happening, he was down on his knees, clutching his chest where a part of his flesh had torn away. He cursed as blood dripped to the ground from the open wound. The little shit was standing right before him, pointing his wand directly at his neck as if it was all a drama.

"Now," the boy said, in a rough voice. "Let's have some fun." The man shook his head as he stared into the boy's eyes. This boy wasn't normal.

* * *

><p>Jean cursed himself for the umpteenth time. He glanced side-ways at his wife and daughter, trying to assure them that it was all going to be alright. Even if he knew it was not. He grunted. Why had he gotten himself caught. He should have fought.<p>

The man had burst into the house from the roof. That meant that he knew where all the ward-stones were and had disengaged all of them and the master stone. Jean narrowed his eyes. Someone had been keeping tabs on him. Was it Dumbledore? No, this didn't seem like the old man. Perhaps an enemy Pureblood family looking to take revenge for mixing with the wrong sort?

Jean shook his head. He had upset a lot of people when he had married Apolline, including his own parents. The Pureblood's warmth had vanished overnight when they had heard the news and now remained guarded against them. Some were even outright mad that he had sullied the name of such a prestigious house.

So called 'friends' disappeared overnight and even people who seemed willing to help before were downright hostile. But Jean had stood tall with Apolline's support and had succeeded in getting a job in the Cabinet. Now, as a member of one of the highest posts the Cabinet had to offer, Jean wasn't a long way away from becoming Minister.

He just wished Frank was here as always. He had always stood by his side and even helped out in times of need. Frank was a true friend. Jean shook his head. He needed to be strong. Frank wasn't here to help him out. Between the two of them; they might have stood a chance against the assassin. Jean shook his head. Maybe not. The man was different. He didn't seem...normal.

Jean gathered himself when the door burst open. Expecting the worst, the Delacour's were extremely surprised when the body of the assassin burst through the door and hit the wall, cracking it a bit.

Jean watched in astonishment as the man's body rolled down to the floor, motionless and beaten with scars lining its torn and ragged back. He turned his head, his jaw dropping open as he stared at the door. Harry stood with his wand raised high. The three Delacour's blinked, mirroring Harry's own gobsmacked expression.

"What the-" Harry's eyes rolled up in his head as he fainted.

* * *

><p>"So, you mean to tell me that a Werewolf burst into your home and attempted to kill you-"<p>

"It wasn't an actual Werewolf," Jean said. "The Auror's tell me he just had heightened senses and a thirst for blood near the full moon. They told me a werewolf's tooth had grazed his neck which had led to the man's partial transformation and inhuman strength."

"Fine, a partial Werewolf captured you, Apolline and Fleur," Lionel said. "-And Harry beat the shit out of such a man?" He asked, staring at them incredulously. Frank and Jean nodded in unison.

"Is this a dream?" Lionel asked aloud, looking around the room. Jean looked up in confusion.

"What?"

"Am I dreaming? I have to be," Lionel said. "I mean a five-year old took down a partial-Werewolf that even a full-grown adult couldn't handle?" Lionel shook his head, clutching his heart. "That's it. Isn't it? I am dying and the world's gone insane!" Frank rolled his eyes.

"Enough with the theatrics, Lionel." Frank said. "We are serious here. Harry claims that something seemed to take control of him. He even heard a voice in his head."

"You don't think? The Imperius Curse?" Lionel asked, turning serious.

"It has crossed our mind," Jean said. "Harry told me he had been experiencing this voice in his head after the first session with the Healer..."

"You think the healer is putting the Imperius Curse on him?" Lionel asked. "But why?" Frank shook his head.

"We have no answers for now. We can look into it. So far, we have got Doux watching Harry and have even told him the importance of ignoring any instruction from the voice." Jean said.

"What about the attack?" Lionel asked. Jean dumped a small vial on Lionel's desk.

"Harry's memory of the events he witnessed at the ball. We have confirmed it. The second man's voice is the same as the person who tried to kill us." Jean said.

"Who is his contractor?"

"Lucius Malfoy."

Lionel shook his head.

"It makes sense." Lionel said. "If by some unfortunate happenstance that Lucius was able to procure the details of who incurred the debt he owed me, he would want to make sure something like that never happened again. Lucius knows it will do more harm for him if he were to target me or the firm. So he must have gone directly to you. The clients. As a warning so that we never do anything like this against him again."

"I am extremely sorry that I have troubled you so," Lionel said, bowing his head. "Is there any case against him?"

"No," Frank shook his head. "The man won't talk. He will never break."

"So Malfoy goes free?" Lionel asked.

"Not really." Jean said, narrowing his eyes. "But I believe we can use this to our advantage." Lionel glanced at the mischievous glint in Jean's eyes.

"I don't like where this is going."

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEASE?"

"NO."

"Come on! PLEASE!"

"NO. Not until you're older," Jean said. Harry shook his head.

"But why?" Harry whined. "I just want to get stronger."

"You can depend on us, Harry." Jean said. "We are adults for a reason." Harry sighed. He didn't want to play this card but Jean wasn't giving him any choice.

"You can't hide me forever, you know." Harry said. "I am the Boy-Who-Lived. I am the person they are after." Jean froze.

"They?"

"The Death-Eater's. They are still some left of them, right?" Harry said.

"Where did you learn that word?" Jean asked.

"I know, Jean." Harry said, softly. "About Voldemort, I mean." Jean sighed. He had been meaning to tell Harry anyway but after the assassination attempt and all, he just couldn't find the right moment for it.

"I am sorry you had to find it out this way, Harry." Jean said, crouching down so that they were staring eye-to-eye. "I really wanted to tell you that sooner."

"But you couldn't because you thought I was too young," Harry said. "The element of surprise wouldn't last forever, Jean. You can't protect me from everything."

"I can try." Jean said, defiantly.

"Please, Jean." Harry mumbled. "I just want to get stronger so that I can protect you all. Please do this for me?" Jean smiled, ruffling Harry's head. He couldn't believe what he was about to do.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>"Relax your shoulders!" Frank cried, poking the aforementioned part. "You want to be able to return to this position after each spell. Give no room!"<p>

"Yes, sir!" Harry cried. Jean smiled, staring at the two of them. In a burst of rebelliousness, Harry had asked for training to get stronger so that he could protect them. Jean had reluctantly agreed and approached Frank for training him. Frank had been a Dueling Champion in Beauxbatons but had neglected from appearing in other tournaments.

"I can at least teach him the basics." Frank said.

"Just humor him for a while. This interest will just go away soon." Jean said, hoping that that would indeed be the case. Frank nodded and had done just that.

To Harry however it was more than a small desire to learn new things. Harry had seen Fleur's terrified expression when he had woken up and untied them from the bindings using the spell Jean had taught him then. He never wanted for her to experience that again.

With the voice egging him on in his head, Harry was starting to appear for Dueling lessons every second Sunday when he was graciously let off by Madam Clémence to practice. In his second class right now, he was learning of the various stances that were taught to a traditional dueler.

Jean sighed as Frank corrected Harry's posture one more time before deeming it perfect. Perhaps now was also the time to offer him the choice. Frank seemed to think so, given the pointed glances he was giving Jean.

"Harry," Jean called. Harry bowed properly to Frank and dismissed himself before approaching Jean who smiled inwardly, Madam Clémence was really drilling the boy on proper manners and etiquette.

"Do you wish to go to Beauxbatons in the future?" Jean asked. Harry hesitated, confused at the sudden question but nodded. Frank cleared his throat. Jean sighed. "I mean to say, that you're real parents would have wanted you to pursue a Hogwarts education. What do you wish to do?"

"What do you want me to do?" Harry asked after a while.

"Apolline and I wish for you to take the choice you want Harry. We will not pressure you in any way. It is alright with us if you wish to go to Hogwarts." Jean said.

"Can't I do both?" Harry asked, suddenly. "I mean, Beauxbatons accepts its students early on and Hogwarts is also a premier educational institution. What if I transfer from Beauxbatons after I turn eleven?"

"The choice is up to you, Harry." Jean said. Harry nodded after thinking a while.

"Yes, I want to do both!" Jean acquiesced and let them get back to the lesson while his mind started working a mile a minute. If Harry was going to Hogwarts; Dumbledore would be after him in a second. He sighed. There was no other choice. Harry was going to have to learn Occlumency.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you all liked this chapter. Reviews and Suggestions are always welcome!


	10. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to JK Rowling.

Orchamus: The horcrux hasn't completely merged with Harry yet. Think of it as a mere five percent merge. Maybe even less. Thanks for reviewing.

1Aszrael1: Harry doesn't know that the old man is the headmaster. He just wishes to abide by what his parents would have wished for him. Thanks for reviewing.

Tikitorch559: Harry wishes to abide by what he considers the last wishes of his parents. Aside from that, Harry is going to go to Beauxbatons till he's eleven when he'll transfer to Hogwarts for a trial run. If he doesn't like Hogwarts, he can always switch back. Thanks for reviewing.

ILikeComps: The adults don't know about the voice in Harry's head and as you will see in this chapter. He will have all but forgotten about that short experience.

Elfwyn: The Healers at St. Mungo's already have an oath to give no information away. And I must have forgotten to mention it but they only go to the healer the first time in visiting hours and then also Harry has his trust hat on. The other times they go after visiting hours when there is next to no crowds. Thanks for reviewing.

RRW: It is capable of doing so in times of high distress or danger. But right now, it is currently lying low, skillfully manipulating Harry slowly. Thanks for reviewing.

Thanks for all the amazing reviews. Hope you all like this chapter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Harry Potter and the Path of Chaos,<strong>_

_**By DarkLordRising**_

**Chapter 8: A Few Years Later**

**Part I**

Two years. That was how long Harry had trained under the guiding hand of Frank Artwood, a Beauxbaton's duelling champion. Having worked hard, it was quite logical for him to be among the top few in the new Duelling course that Beauxbatons was offering for seven year olds in light of a few Dark Lord uprisings in the bordering areas.

What he hadn't expected was, even among the crash course for seven year old's, he was still ranked fifth. Frustrated at losing to four people even after the extensive training, Harry was in a broody mood and was ignoring the method of controlling your emotion that Jean had started to teach him about to prepare him for Occlumency.

"Harry?" Fleur called, gaining his attention as he turned to her sulkily. An immense change had come over her in the two years. Fleur was now quite taller then him. She was finally able to speak English without an accent much like Jean. Though it wouldn't do her much good as Harry was now fluent in French and the two often conversed in mixed languages.

It was summer break. Break from Madam Clemence's lessons for Harry and Beauxbaton's for Fleur. Although, Harry had joined up on the special Duelling class for the summer.

"I heard from mama," Fleur said, sitting beside him. Harry turned away.

"Don't want to talk about it," Harry said.

"You can't expect to be the best in everything, Harry." Fleur argued. Harry huffed. "Besides, it is only the first class-"

"They flattened me, Fleur." Harry cried. "I was easily defeated."

"Papa tells me a different story," Fleur said, tilting her head to the side.

"Fine. They weren't that good but still...I could have at least come third or second..." Harry bowed his head.

"You are a Delacour, Harry Potter." Fleur snapped. "Keep your head up and smash them the next time."

"But what should I do?" Harry asked. "I am tired too easily." Fleur laughed dryly.

"Harry, when I was your age, I could barely cast a spell let alone three in a row," Fleur commented. A small smile appeared on Harry's face.

"That's right, you _are_ getting old..." Harry was chased throughout the house for the statement.

* * *

><p>"FRANK!"<p>

Frank jumped awake from his desk. "I wasn't sleeping!" He cried out of reflex. Frank blinked as he stared at his door. Jean stood beside it, smirking widely. Frank scowled.

"Sleeping on the job again?" Jean asked. Frank cursed, making Jean smile. "Now now, you shouldn't spit. You don't want to get more drool on those important documents..." Frank's eyes widened as he stared downwards.

"Merde!" Frank hastily waved his wand over it to banish the spit but didn't succeed. Jean grinned. Frank always botched up simple spells when agitated. Duel spells he could handle but simple household charms, that was taboo.

Frank cursed before turning to Jean.

"Can I help you?" He asked, curtly. Jean's smile widened if that was even possible.

"Pack your bags!" Jean cried. Frank blinked.

"What?"

"Pack your bags!" Jean cried. "You were put off that you weren't able to go to Japan with us, right? There's good news..."

"We are going to Italy!"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" Lionel asked.<p>

"Positive. After all the work regarding Harry, Dumbledore and various Cabinet projects, I am positive that we need a vacation." Jean said.

"Is going to Italy a wise choice?" Frank asked. He stared suspiciously at Jean. He knew Jean was hiding something from him; a fact that rarely ever happened. "What with all the commotion and the amateur Dark Lord uprisings..."

"It's fine." Jean said.

"What about Harry's dueling classes?" Lionel asked. "I understand that he has to be there every alternate week." During the past two years, Lionel had gotten quite close to the boy and considered him more of a godson then a client.

"We'll manage." Jean said. "Besides, it's only for two weeks. We'll be back on the day before Harry has his class."

"Well, alright...I'll ask for a leave." Lionel said.

"Great!" Jean said, thumping Lionel on the back before turning to the door. "I'll be right back."

Left alone, Frank turned to Lionel cautiously.

"Don't you think that Jean's acting a bit weird?" Frank asked.

"I expect the stress is getting to him," Lionel said, sighing. "Has the search turned up anything?" Frank shook his head dejectedly.

"We don't have a single clue about the old man's past..."

"It's getting harder to build up a case against him. I can find no proof that it was he who took Harry from Godric's Hollow." Lionel said. "Yet, Harry turning up with the Dursley's would only be possible if Dumbledore could grasp that opportunity. Otherwise, Sirius Black might have turned up and snatched the boy to give to his late master as legally, Harry was his. Something doesn't add up on that night."

"Yes, Sirius Black behaved rather oddly, confronting Peter Pettigrew rather then capturing the boy." Frank agreed.

Jean came back at that moment.

"What are we talking about?" He asked.

"What we're going to do in Italy," Frank replied, giving Lionel a meaningful look. Lionel obliged. If the stress was indeed getting to him, Frank would stay by Jean's side.

* * *

><p>Harry stared frustratedly at his wand. Why wasn't he able to cast more then three spells? Why did it tire him out? Why was he so easily beaten? He shook his head. He wanted to be stronger. He had to get stronger. Voldemort's followers were still out there. Jean had confessed as well that some were even here in France. What about Fleur? And Apolline? What if it would happen like last time only this time he wouldn't be able to defeat the assassin?<p>

A vague memory bubbled in his head, remaining just out of his grasp. How had he defeated that person? It had seemed so effortless. Flashes. Green jets of light heading towards him. Calm. Quiet. Someone screaming. Elves. Blood. Splattering on his face. Smile. Beams of red. A red-haired woman. She was screaming his name. Cold. Harsh. A voice-

"Harry?" Harry looked up, snapping out of the reverie. The memory receded away. Apolline stared at him in concern.

"Have you finished packing?" Apolline asked. Harry nodded silently. Apolline sighed and sat down beside him on the bed.

"Yes, ma'am." Harry replied, when she stared at him.

"Come here," she said, patting the spot beside her. Harry scooted closer and let her put her arm around him as he leaned closer. Apolline ruffled his hair. "...It's alright, Harry...We are not ashamed of you..."

"B-but I couldn't-" Apolline silenced him softly.

"...Be strong..." Apolline whispered. "You will be at the top of your class one day, Harry. I know it." Something about her vaguely reminded Harry of the red-haired women he kept seeing in that memory. He smiled. His mother had red-hair.

"We are very proud of you..." Harry nestled below her neck with a smile on his face as he closed his eyes.

"Yes...mu-ma'am" Apolline smiled. He had nearly called her mum.

"That's my boy..."

* * *

><p><strong>Part II<strong>

Harry sighed as he settled the empty suitcase beside the cupboard. They had arrived. Lodging at the Italian Hotel that was tentatively titled La Magia, Harry had a room of his own.

"Unpacked?" Jean asked, from the door that joined his and Jean and Apolline's rooms.

Harry nodded. Jean and Apolline were tucked between the two children with Fleur on the right and Harry on the left room. Frank had the room on the other side of Harry's and Lionel's was right across from Fleur's room.

"Come on," Jean offered Harry his hand. "Time for dinner." Harry grasped it and was led downstairs to the dining hall where hungry Italian wizards and witches sat devouring their food, eager for a small meal before heading back home. In some ways, La Magia was quite alike Britain's Leaky Cauldron.

Taking the seat beside Frank, Harry listened to Frank who was in the midst of translating the menu for Lionel and Fleur. When everyone had ordered and the meal was underway, Harry decided to ask Frank a question that had been bothering him since the receptionist had asked Frank if he wanted a double or single sized room.

"Frank?" Harry called. Frank looked up from his meal. "Why aren't you married?"

Jean choked on his drink while Apolline and Lionel smiled. Fleur tried to hold back her smile as Frank stammered comically.

"I-I-I-..." Frank stopped, calming himself. How should someone answer something like that? He stared at Jean and Apolline. Could he say that he hadn't found the right match for him like Apolline was for Jean? How would he find the perfect person if he hadn't even looked?

"I don't know, Harry." Frank replied, finally. "It may be because I haven't looked for the right one." Jean smiled, reached over and thumped him on the arm.

"Well, now is as good a time as any to start looking!" Frank went red.

* * *

><p>Harry wiped off the sweat on his forehead as he hoisted the shopping bags a little higher.<p>

"Alright, Harry?" Frank asked, who was sweating as well. Harry nodded his head in confirmation. Behind them, Lionel cursed under his breath.

"It's all his fault!" Lionel said, a little louder.

"I know." Frank said. Harry nodded beside them, agreeing.

"Why does Jean get to sit this one out?" Harry cried.

"Apparently Monsieur Delacour had a 'meeting' to go to." Lionel said, disbelievingly.

"What made him get the bright idea for us to entertain his hyper wife and daughter, I don't know..." Frank said. Apolline smacked him lightly.

"Hush! We are not zat bad!" Apolline protested. "Just a little spot of shopping would do you all no harm."

"But I already have a whole wardrobe back ho-" Lionel started to object when Harry let out a cry.

"There it is!" He grinned, handing the shopping bags in his hands to a surprised Frank as he and Fleur dashed towards the bookstore. Frank swayed dangerously from the sudden pressure but managed to remain standing.

"At least let us use magic, Apolline!" Lionel cried. She sniffed.

"Well, I suppose I can let you do that now..." Apolline replied.

"Never again..." Lionel whispered. "I'll never say 'you shouldn't buy that' to Apolline ever again..."

* * *

><p>Harry walked out of the store, dejected. He hadn't found one good book on Dueling that he hadn't read before. Apparently Dueling was an 'art' that required immense discipline and countless experience. He scoffed. As if those other four had had countless experience. Harry knew as a fact that two of them had never even cast a single dueling spell before their lesson.<p>

A bit saddened, he followed the other's into a curiously shaped shop fabled for housing a seer. Lionel and Frank stayed outside, claiming to not believe in Divination as their excuse. Harry knew better. They just didn't want to go into the smelly shop which didn't seem to deter Fleur or Apolline.

"Ah! Visitor's..." The old lady behind the counter croaked. Harry stared at her. She was a tiny woman with crooked teeth. Countless wrinkles lined her face. To Harry, she seemed well...old.

"How may I help you?" she asked. She spoke in English which surprised Harry and the others. Apolline had expected to haul Frank in to translate for them.

"Yes, I was wondering if you were the fabl-"

"It is not wise to listen to everything that has been spoken around these areas," the lady said. "I am a seer, yes. Yet I am not an oracle which you seek."

"I can't tell you of the riches you may procure later in your life. Nor can I tell you what you had for breakfast today." The lady said. "My sight is a gift. And as a gift, it comes only when there is something worth giving. Meanwhile, my advice to you is to look around. Maybe you might find something of interest in my shop..."

Apolline nodded her head and with Fleur started to browse the shop which was full of souvenirs and trinkets. Harry decided to follow and was about to head for the old books when the old woman grasped his shoulder.

"You wish to become strong...to protect those you love...that is a very noble quest..." the woman said, softly. Harry stared at her. She leaned in closer, scrutinizing him. "You have been marked by fate..." Her eyes widened as her pupils dilated as if in a trance. "You are...The Chosen One..."

Harry stared into her eyes in shock. Even here in Italy they had taken precautions. He could not understand it. His scar was under a strong glamour charm and hidden under the hat he was currently wearing. How had she known who he was...

The old lady shook her head, as if snapping out of a revelation. She receded to the back of her shop without another word. Harry stared around. Fleur and Apolline hadn't noticed the exchange.

"Here..." She whispered, shoving a book into Harry's hands. It's cover had rotten away, leaving the first page blank with small imprints of ink. It was in extremely bad condition with a few damp and moth-eaten pages. Harry staggered from the sudden movement but grasped the small book.

"A traveler friend gave it to me," the woman said. "...However, your need may be greater then mine..."

Harry stared at her in confusion before flipping open the second page which had the books title. Harry glanced at it in surprise as the small scrawly handwriting changed into English. This book had a translation spell on it. It was simply titled, 'The Two Halves of Magic'.

"Take it," the woman said. She shook her head. "No, there is no cost for this...Just take it..."

A bit surprised, Harry stowed the book away in his bag as Fleur and Apolline returned.

"Found anything of interest, Harry?" Fleur asked.

"I am alright," Harry replied, glancing at the old lady who shook her head. Fleur nodded and the old lady rang up Apolline and Fleur's purchases before they left the shop, the book tucked among Harry's new clothes.

* * *

><p>Harry stared at it. He couldn't explain it. He knew it was wrong to accept something from a stranger but he just had to take it. It was as if something inside him had stirred up in memory of the book. He couldn't explain it but he just...knew. He knew about the book. He had searched for it for twenty years.<p>

Harry shook his head. How could he have searched for this book for twenty years if he was only seven? Something was not right. Yet, knowing something was not right only made him want to reach out for that book more.

It was maddening. It was like there were two sides of him fighting against each other. His initial side wanted Harry to throw the book away just like the Delacour's had told him to ignore item's from strangers. Yet, the other side of him wanted to open through the book and engrave everything inside it to memory.

Before he could decide what to do, a sudden knock on the door jerked him from his thoughts.

"Harry?" Fleur poked her head inside the room. She blinked. "What are you doing on the floor?" Harry sheepishly stared back from his place on the floor. He had been so surprised when she had knocked that he had slipped of the bed.

"The floor's colder then the bed..." Harry tried to explain.

"Right...Well...Goodnight." Fleur said.

"Goodnight." Harry replied, standing up. Fleur closed the door just as a wide grin appeared on Harry's face. Clasped in his hands was the book which he had grabbed in his surprise.

It was time for some reading.

* * *

><p>"Jean?" Frank called. It was the last day before they headed back to their lives in France.<p>

"Yeah?" Jean looked up from his plate. It was now or never.

"I want to know what's bothering you," Frank said, bluntly. Jean stopped, his fork dangling over the pasta. The others stopped their conversation to turn their attention to the two of them. "Don't deny it. I know there is a reason that you invited us out here on vacation."

"I-It's nothi-"

"Please don't insult our intelligence," Lionel said. "I too feel that their is a reason that you invited us here..."

"Tell them, Jean." Apolline said, finally. Jean stared back at her to see if she was sure. She nodded.

"Apolline and I have some news," Jean started, clearing his throat as he turned to Harry and Fleur.

"...Harry, Fleur...You are going to have a little sister!" Jean declared. The other four blinked, staring at the two smiling parents in shock.

Fleur was the first to recover who immediately wrapped her mother and father in a hug. Lionel and Frank recovered later and offered their hearty congratulations.

In the midst of joy and celebration, Harry quickly put down his fork and left without a word. His absence went unnoticed as Frank challenged Jean to a drinking match to prove that Jean was growing old.

Meanwhile, a little floors away from the celebration and happiness, Harry locked the door to his room and locked the adjoining door that joined his and Jean and Apolline's rooms.

Grasping the book from his trunk, Harry opened the marked page and stared at it...

A knock jerked him out of his thoughts. Harry quickly stowed away the book under his pillow and unlocked the door.

"Harry?" Jean said. Harry stared back at him. "Is everything okay? You left without a word...Are you feeling alright?"

"Um, no...I was just feeling a bit tired," Harry replied. "B-but...congratulations..." He whispered, shivering. Jean smiled, taking his shivering for excitement and left.

Harry locked the door again and glanced at the clock. He had been staring at the same page for a little over an hour. He stumbled towards it and sharpened his resolve.

He was going to do it. He was going to do the ritual.

* * *

><p>Harry wiped away the tears on his cheeks as he drew the final rune. It was finished. He stared at the circle of runes which he had had to draw from his own blood. He glanced at the book. There was no enchantment. He just had to accept the runes.<p>

Harry keeled down and touched the middle of the circle. He closed his eyes.

Despite arguing that it couldn't be true, he just couldn't push down the feeling that he was being replaced. First he had been defeated so effortlessly then the Delacour's were having another baby. Try as he might, he just couldn't feel the same acceptance as he had felt before. He knew the Delacour's loved him and it was that emotion that wanted him to get stronger.

He stared at his crouched reflection in the full-body mirror on the other side of the room. He had made up his mind. This was the ritual for him. This ritual would make him stronger.

The Two Halves of Magic was a complicated book. Literally divided in two, the book started with the Caligo and ended with Specula. The book contained various spells and rituals whose meanings and effects, Harry had a hard time deciphering. Yet, this ritual which he was about to do promised increased magical strength and agility and was in the Caligo section.

All he had to do was accept these particular runes which were to be drawn with the wizard's own blood. As far as Harry could understand it, it was sort of an introductory ritual of sorts. An introduction to what? He didn't know. He knew it was related to increasing magic and getting stronger magically so it had to be good, didn't it?

Once accepted the runes sort of opened the magical core of the wizard a little. Open to what? Harry didn't know but it was supposed to make him strong.

He had been going to tell Jean about the book today but it was quashed when he had heard about the new sibling.

'Stop it! You are not being replaced...Don't do this without consulting an adult first!' A part of him said.

'Do it! It'll make you stronger...Didn't that old lady say that it is supposed to help you? Do it! You can show it to Jean later...' Another part of him said.

Deciding to do both, Harry decided to do the ritual first and tell Jean about it immediately afterwards. What harm could it do?

'None...' The latter part of him replied. '...Do it!'

Harry did it. He touched the circle and closed his eyes. As per the book's instructions, he 'accepted' the runes by imagining a feeling of acceptance in his head until it overcame him.

He opened his eyes to see the runes moving from their places. The floor was completely clean now. The stationary runes which were painted with his blood were moving! He could vaguely recall that there was supposed to be magic in a wizard's blood. The runes traveled up his arm, making his hair stand on end as they disappeared under his shirt.

All of a sudden, Harry felt a sharp restricting feeling in his chest. He gasped. He couldn't breathe. It was as if a void had been created in his chest. What was most surprising was that it seemed to be filling with something.

Without any form of flashy lights, the ritual ended when Harry lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Lionel looked up from his desk. He was finally back from the trip to Italy. Although he had enjoyed it immensely, it felt good to be back at his job.<p>

"Mr. Budding?" His assistant poked her head inside. Lionel stared back at her questioningly.

"There is someone here to see you...Mr. Malfoy he said his name was," she said. Lionel froze before a small smile appeared on his lips.

"Send him in," Lionel said. She obliged and went away. A minute later a haggard looking blonde man entered the room. He had a haunted look in his eyes. Lionel felt no pity. The bastard deserved it for trying to murder the Delacour's.

"Mr. Budding," Lucius Malfoy rasped.

"Mr. Malfoy," Lionel replied without emotion. "What can I do for you today?"

"I wish to to meet-" Lucius dissolved into a fit of coughing. "I-I-I have a feeling you many know whom I am talking about..."

"I think I do," Lionel replied, nodding. He smiled inwardly. He really had to congratulate Frank and Jean for their brilliant prank.

Lucius Malfoy's life had not been fun and games for the past two years. The minute Jean and Frank had gotten confirmation that it was indeed the Head of the House of Malfoy who had ordered the assassination, they had pulled almost all strings.

Malfoy had been getting hate-mail, poisoned gifts and even threatening letters since that very day. While a trivial thing at first, it had slowly started to grow badly on him. He knew if the Delacour scion knew it was him who had ordered the assassination, he was finished. The Delacour's though lived modestly, their wealth and connections outranked the Malfoy's by far.

The poisoned gifts and threatening letters had increased to the point that even on his study somebody had wrote 'We know...' on his walls. The mere fact that the intruder had been able to get inside the wards without a single alarm had finally rocked him from his place.

He knew it. It was time to give up. He knew he had a debt to the Delacour Household. He would be impossibly lucky for getting away with it without a major dent in his vault.

"M-My study..." Lucius whispered.

"Don't worry, that was just red paint." Lionel said. Lucius bowed his head.

"W-What do they want?" Lucius asked, finally. Lionel grinned inwardly. He really really had to shake Jean's hand. It had been his ingenious idea to use an elf to paint that message in Lucius' study. And Dobby the elf was extremely delighted to oblige.

"Information," Lionel replied. Lucius looked up in shock. He had expected a property or worse, money.

"What we have been unable to procure up till now," Lionel said. "Is information on Albus Dumbledore's past."

"We want everything from when he was born to the present day," Lionel said, stoically. "If the professor has taken a piss in the morning today, we want to know it. Everything."

"Understood..." Lucius said. His mind working hard to gauge which of his contacts he would have to use to get dirt on the old professor. If they were really going to let him get away with that only, He wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

As Lucius left his office, Lionel sighed in anticipation. Lucius' was world renown for his information gathering skills which he used to his full potential to secure a majority for Fudge to be in office so that the Ministry was essentially in his pocket. Lionel shook his head. Finally they would be getting some dirt on Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>AN: That's it for now; hope you all liked it. Read and Review. Suggestions are always welcome.


	11. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to JK Rowling. No money is being made off this fanfiction.

blackroselover: As I have stated previously, Harry is not evil in this story. Just dark. Thanks for reviewing.

Debate4life: The reason Harry is supposedly acting out of character is because he's not Canon Harry anymore. The Delacour's presence has effected his personality. Some traits may remain but he is essentially not the same person as he was in the books. I like your name by the way. Thanks for reviewing.

A big thanks for everyone who reviewed. This is just a short chapter that is going to set things in motion. Hope you all like it!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Harry Potter and the Path of Chaos,<strong>_

_**By DarkLordRising**_

**Chapter 9: A New Sibling**

Olivia Hudgens stared across the room. Adrien Benoit, rumored heir of the Delacour Fortune stood talking animatedly to another student. Noticing her eyes on him, Adrien glanced at her. Olivia sniffed and looked away.

'It just isn't fair' she thought. 'I was number one. I beat everybody on the first day.'

Her parents hadn't been surprised when she had came first in their first dueling class. It was as expected of the Hudgens' heiress. She had been so happy and delighted to have beaten everyone else that she had neglected to practice much the following week.

To her horror, her slight procrastination had yielded a harsh result for her in the second dueling class where she had fallen down to the second rank. Facing Adrien Benoit in the first round of the dueling class competition, she had expected to thoroughly thrash him as the Benoit boy tired after the third spell while she could cast nearly five in succession.

To everyone's surprise and amazement, Benoit had matched Olivia's five spells and even cast another stunner that had knocked out the sweaty Olivia who was breathing heavily. He had then went on to defeat the rest as if he hadn't cast six spells in succession in his first match.

She frowned. Benoit's sudden increase in strength seemed suspicious. It just didn't seem right. Nobody would get that stronger in such a less amount of time.

Something had changed on that day. She knew it.

"Umm...excuse me?" Olivia snapped out of her thoughts to see Benoit addressing her. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Olivia snapped, turning away. "What do_ you_ want?"

"It's just that you were staring at me..." Benoit said, hesitatingly.

"Your eyes were playing tricks on you, I was not staring at you." Olivia replied.

"I hope you are not mad." Benoit said, ignoring the previous statement. She huffed.

"I am no-"

"Because you see, if you get mad now, I wonder what will happen when I destroy you the next time..." He left without another word, a small smile on his face. Olivia's mouth remained open, staring after him.

When she snapped out of her shock at the sudden coldness, Olivia scowled. Something was wrong about that Benoit boy. And she would get to the bottom of it.

* * *

><p>Harry stared at his reflection in the mirror. Had he really said that to Hudgens? He didn't know what came over him. It was as if her haughty attitude towards him had struck a chord. He shook his head, leaning forward to wash his face in the sink. He would apologize to her later.<p>

"Benoit!" A voice called. Harry looked up. It was one of his classmates. "Your guardian is here."

"Thanks," Harry replied, brushing past the boy and leaving the bathroom. Harry turned a corner and swung his bag over his shoulder. It contained the day's notes on dueling form and proper hand motions which he had already revised with Frank over the weekend.

"Ready, Adrien?" Jean greeted him with a smile.

"Ready, sir." Harry replied, grasping Jean's hand. Without ado, the duo turned on the spot and apparated...

Harry threw his bag on the bed and settled into the chair, tired from the day's lesson.

Sighing, he hoisted his wand into the air and swept it around. Small green sparks shot off from the end, illuminating the room. He stared at the piece of wood.

He had woken up after the ritual drenched in sweat. He had barely had the time to pack before they left back for France. Jean had noticed his disheveled state and checked if he was ill but had not inquired further.

As the ritual had promised, he had grown stronger magically. He himself had been immensely surprised when he had dueled Hudgens the next day. It had been the longest duel in their class till date. A record of eleven spells were exchanged. Six from him and five from her.

Yet even after the six spells, he hadn't felt fatigued. He had easily defeated the rest with a simple stunner or two which seemed to tear through their shields like a hot knife through butter. For a small moment, Harry had felt invincible.

He shook his head. Something seemed to have changed within him after the ritual. He hadn't dared approach Jean. The ritual had felt wrong. Yet, it had also felt so right. He couldn't explain it. It was as if one side of him was rejoicing while the other was receding away.

"Lumos," Harry whispered. The tip of his wand lit up the room with a bright light.

"Lumos." Harry tried again. This time the light was brighter.

"Lumos." Brighter.

"Lumos." Brighter.

"LUMOS MAXIMA!" The light grew nearly white. Harry closed his eyes. It became difficult to see.

Harry didn't break his concentration and slowly opened his eyes. Something was wrong. The light was dimming slowly. It wasn't long before the light dimmed to the point that it was a small illuminated dot.

'What is happening?' Harry thought, concentrating harder. The light beamed a bit brightly before receding completely.

Harry stared at his wand in surprise. He wasn't able to cast Lumos for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Olivia smiled brightly. She couldn't solve the mystery that was Adrien Benoit. It was as if there were two sides to the boy. Her eyes widened.<p>

'That's it!' Olivia thought. 'They are twins...'

That had to be the answer. There had to be two of Adrien Benoit's. It just wasn't possible for someone to get that strong like that and then become so weak. Olivia couldn't explain it.

Though she was ranked number one again, she was not satisfied. Benoit's rank had fallen to seventh position, just above those who couldn't even cast a single spell properly in the recent class.

"What is wrong with you today?" Olivia confronted the Benoit boy. He had just been defeated by another boy who hadn't been able to cast a stunner in the previous class.

"I-I...d-don't know..." Benoit stammered, staring at his wand with shock evident on his face. His own shock threw her off. She had been expecting a curt reply or something rude.

"Excuse me." Benoit said, brushing past her.

"Hey! Wait!" Olivia sighed. She just couldn't figure out the boy.

A few rooms away, Harry threw his bag on an empty seat and stared at his wand.

"Lumos!" He cried. Nothing happened.

The wand clattered to the floor as Harry crouched down in shock. Ever since the day he had defeated Hudgens and the others it had become increasingly difficult to cast a spell properly. The process had been slow. Sometimes he had difficulty casting stunners and sometimes he couldn't even cast a simple lumos.

Harry stared at his wand. He was growing weaker. He was sure of it. And he was certain it was somehow related to the ritual.

* * *

><p>Harry, Fleur and Frank sat side by side. Harry looked at the others. Frank was nervously playing with his fingers while Fleur was trying hard not to stand up.<p>

"I came as fast as I could!" Lionel cried, bursting through the door. A healer shot a wary glance towards him, combing the man's excitement somewhat.

"They went in a few hours ago," Frank said. "The Healer said it would take some time." Lionel sighed in relief and settled beside Frank.

They were in the waiting room of St. Monique's. Apolline had just gone into labor at four in the morning. It had come as a complete surprise as the girl was early by nearly three weeks.

"We are going to have a sister!" Fleur cried under her breath, shaking in excitement. Harry nodded stiffly.

He was still trying to accept the fact that at the end of a few hours, the Delacour's would have found something better to love then him. Things had been looking up at the start but it was over.

The Summer Dueling course had ended with him ranking fifth. Harry had never felt that he lost more in his life. Jean had wisely said that they don't win all the battles but Harry knew he was also a bit disappointed. Harry was wondering how he would be able to attend Beauxbatons at this rate. Every alternate day, he had trouble casting a single spell or two. It seemed that the ritual had somehow messed up his core.

He was still afraid to approach the Delacour's or Frank and Lionel. He knew it was wrong but he just couldn't face them in the eye. And now with the arrival of the baby, their attention would be turned completely away from him.

'Stop it! They still love you, you idiot, can't you see that?' A part of him said. 'Be happy! You are getting a sister!'

'Don't listen to him. You need to do more rituals from the book, Harry.' Another part of him said. 'They'll make you stronger. The Delacour's would notice you and leave the baby...you don't need a pathetic sibling...'

Harry shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts when Jean walked in. Everybody stood up at once, shyly approaching the bundle in Jean's hands.

"Fleur, Harry...meet Gabrielle, your new sister..." Jean said, softly. Fleur shyly reached up to the bundle and shakily took the baby from Jean, cooing at her softly. Frank and Lionel thumped Jean on the back.

Nobody noticed Harry's frozen state. He simply stared at the baby in Fleur's arms. Contrary to what he had expected, he felt no ill-will towards her. It made him sick just remembering the things he had fantasized about to turn the Delacour's attention away from her. He didn't want to take away Jean and Apolline's attention away from Gabrielle. _He_ didn't even want to look away from her. She looked so beautiful and innocent as if she needed protection from the rest of the Olivia Hudgens' and Draco Malfoy's of the world.

"Belle..." Harry whispered. The baby turned her head and stared at him with her wide little eyes as if she had heard him. Harry blinked.

On that day, Harry vowed to protect Gabrielle with everything he had.

* * *

><p>"Lucius, please!" Narcissa cried.<p>

"No, Narcissa," Lucius snapped. "Draco will not be going to that sissy school."

"He can still go to Hogwarts if he wants, Lucius." Narcissa said. "It's just going to be a trial run."

"No! Draco will either go to Durmstrang or Hogwarts and it will be his choice."

"Lucius, listen to reason..." Narcissa pleaded. "Don't you see, this is the perfect opportunity for him to befriend that Benoit boy."

Lucius sighed. "Never," He began. "Never in my entire life have I ever had to beg and plead. I will make sure Draco continues that routine. I tell you now, the Malfoy's will never be indebted to the Delacour's ever again."

"You said that the previous time," Narcissa snapped. "Don't be stupid! You can't harm them this time. They will destroy us." she turned away.

"The only chance we have is to befriend them," Narcissa said. "The Benoit boy is the key Lucius! He is the one who will get the Delacour fortune, I know it."

Lucius sat down. An internal battle raged inside him. On one hand, his Malfoy pride didn't want his son to go to that pathetic school but on the other it would greatly benefit them in the long term if Draco became a good friend of the Benoit boy. His scheming side won out in the end as he sighed.

"Alright. Draco may go...Only until he is eleven..."

* * *

><p>AN: No need to worry, Harry will be getting his powers back and as stated, stronger then before. This is just a short chapter that's setting things into motion. Another time-skip is coming. Hope you liked this chapter. Read and Review!


	12. Chapter 10: Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. No money is being made off this fanfiction.

Naginator: Nobody bound his magic, it's just the side-effect of the ritual. Thanks for reviewing.

Hoffindor: Haha, I admit I initially planned on doing an O-make like that. Thanks for reviewing.

1Aszrael1: Nope, you'll find out at the bottom of the chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

Vukk: I have explained it at the bottom of the chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

Thanks for all the amazing reviews, I hope you all like this chapter. Now, the mystery of the ritual is somewhat explained in this chapter and I will be added a note at the bottom to detail it a bit. For now, on with the story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Harry Potter and the Path of Chaos,<strong>_

_**By DarkLordRising**_

**Chapter 10: The First Year**

**Part I: The Sorting**

"You won't get anything out of me..."

"Crucio!" A scream.

"Y-you're wasting your time..."

"Crucio!" More screaming.

"I-I-Y...you're wasting yo-"

"CRUCIO!" A bloodcurdling screaming.

"P-Please...It's gone..."

"CRUCIO!"

"I-I-I don't know...a-anything..."

"CRUCIO! CRUCIO!"

"Y-yes, I had the book...s-someone stole it f-from m-me..."

"CRUCIO!"

"P-please you have got to believe me..."

A feeling of disgust. The tortured man was lying on the ground, fumbling in his own filth. Like he aptly deserved.

"I-I don't have it..." A feeling of disappointment. The man was telling the truth. There was no more use for him.

"Avada Kedavra..." It was time to move on.

* * *

><p>Harry jerked awake. He had just had a nightmare. He had just imagined that he was torturing someone about a book. Not a good dream to have when you were leaving your home for a few months.<p>

Harry washed his face after brushing his teeth as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was leaving for Beauxbatons today. His first year.

Shaking his head, Harry reached for the towel and dried himself before approaching the side-table from where he grabbed his wand. He stared at it. A feeling of warmth shot into his body as sparks flew from the tip of the wand in assurance.

Assured, Harry walked down the stairs for a spot of breakfast. His magic had thankfully returned a few months ago and he was able to cast spells with more efficiency and accuracy then before. As it turned out, he had just needed to do a simple spell in the Caligo section and his magic returned the following day. The spell was the only one he had attempted from the book. It was quite simple. It sliced something cleanly. Harry believed it was used in place of scissors or butter knives although he had yet to see someone use this spell.

Deciding that it was no longer common as the book appeared to be centuries old, Harry only used the spell on his bed. The spell had no effect on large items as the book had stated and thus did absolutely no damage.

Harry tilted his head, trying to remember the day he had used that spell. It had been an accident, a fortunate one it turned out as he found that his magic had returned the next day.

Harry had been shopping with Apolline for some items when Draco Malfoy had spotted him. Anxious to get away, Harry had silently cast that spell on Malfoy when he had annoyed him so. The spell had left a dark tear in Malfoy's robes but done no damage.

Malfoy had then rushed off after finding that particular rip and going to get it fixed so as to look prim and proper like he was. He had never once suspected Harry to be the one who had ripped his shirt.

At first Harry had thought it was because of Malfoy annoying him that the magic had returned but it went back again even when he had talked with Malfoy again a few days later. So, deciding to try the spell again, Harry had cut his own robes accidentally but found his ability to do magic had returned.

Since that day, Harry had always used the spell whenever he got up to ensure that he would have magic the next day. The book had failed to mention that in order to get stronger, the ritual needed this spell to be cast everyday. Harry didn't dare attempt anything else on it for fear of losing more magic.

He didn't tell the rest about the book or the particular spell. He could feel it was wrong. He had made a stupid mistake and because of it, his whole magic was in jeopardy if he didn't do the spell everyday. Thankfully it had not been anything nasty.

"'Rry!" A voice made him snap out of his thoughts. He smiled as he looked down. A small infant was clutching his jeans and pulling it to gain his attention.

"Yes, Belle?" Harry asked, in french. Gabrielle Delacour was a small albeit healthy baby of twelve months and thirteen days. She could walk and talk but she preferred to crawl or be carried. The most of her speech was filled with bubbling noises and laughter. Majority of which were caused by Harry who was very attached to her.

"Are thou rly goin?" she asked.

"Oui." Harry replied, sadly, crouching down so that they were seeing eye to eye.

"Thou don't lke moin," Gabrielle sputtered, pouting as tears appeared in her eyes. Harry smiled in assurance.

"I will always," Harry replied. "You are my little Belle."

"Then why?" she asked.

"I have to..." Harry said. "You'll understand when you get older."

"B-but-"

"Now, Gabrielle, don't trouble Harry early in the morning," Apolline appeared, picking Gabrielle up. "You get dressed now. Jean's just downstairs having breakfast."

"Right," Harry replied, turning to Gabrielle. "I'll see you in a few months, Belle." He kissed her cheek softly and left for the dining hall.

"Ready?" Jean asked. Harry nodded, grasping his hand.

"Ready." He replied, turning around to the assembled party to see him off. Frank, Lionel, Apolline and Gabrielle stood waving to him. Gabrielle, who was being carried by Apolline, was in tears and trying to prevent Harry from leaving.

"Bye..." He murmured, awkwardly.

Not for the first time, Harry wondered how Fleur coped with the fact of leaving every few months. He would not be seeing any of them for a few months.

"Rry, ddonth goo," Gabrielle protested. Harry smiled softly which didn't reach his eyes as he raised his hand in farewell.

"I'll see you in a few months, Belle..."

Without further ado, the duo twisted on the spot and apparated into the misty morning.

* * *

><p>Harry gazed wide-eyed and slack jawed at the castle. Beauxbatons, School of Magic was a sight to behold even though most of it was shrouded in mist. Set atop a desolate hill, the school had little forest cover to protect from muggles. The school's founders instead utilized an ingenious mechanism to make sure the castle wasn't spotted from afar.<p>

A heavy mist surrounded the entire hill to shroud the castle in chilly air and cold. It made for great cover as the only way to discover the school would be by accident and even then the muggle repelling wards prevented that from happening.

Harry shivered as he and Jean approached the gigantic gates of the castle. Though built at the very top, the school's ground spread till the bottom of the hill so as to give an open environment in contrast to being huddled up in the classes.

Jean deftly tapped his wand on the gates of the school. Harry's eyes widened at the simple feat as ripples of magic, clearly visible, coursed through the air and sped towards the school. The school's wards at work.

Harry's eyes perked up as he spotted a figure approaching the gates. It was a small, middle-aged man with a wild mustache and balding hair that approached them. Harry stared. He was nearly the same height as the little man.

"Ah! Monsieur Delacour, we weren't expecting you till three," The man said in perfect french. He spoke without an accent as he was without a doubt, a frenchman.

"It doesn't hurt to be early, Monsieur Moreau," Jean replied. Moreau nodded and turned to Harry.

"Adrien, Monsieur Moreau here would be your Transfiguration teacher," Jean said. "He is also the Deputy Headmaster of the school."

"A pleasure to meet you, sir." Harry said. They had decided on keeping Harry's identity a secret and Apolline had even discovered an ingenious way to hide his scar; by applying muggle make-up. Nowadays, Harry would have to apply make-up on his face the minute he got up. He just hoped nobody say him doing that.

"Likewise," Moreau replied. "Clemence speaks very highly of you." Harry's ears grew red. He didn't know Clemence talked about him in a good way given the way she seemed to continuously scold him for simple things.

"Come along then."

Harry nodded and along with Jean followed the little Transfiguration Professor up towards the shrouded school. Harry wondered what lessons awaited him in this little castle.

* * *

><p>It was nearly four hours later that Harry found himself seated alongside several other First years. There were about twenty in all; a low number given the french parents preferred to home-school their children until they turned eleven.<p>

Jean had left a while ago once he was sure Harry was feeling okay. Happy to be left alone, Harry had been revising the spells he knew in his mind when an interruption had come.

To his infamous bad luck, he was immediately accosted by Draco Malfoy who it seemed was also attending this school. For some reason, Harry wondered if Malfoy was stalking him. Deciding the matter to be extremely creepy, He turned the other way.

His luck struck again when another familiar face marched up to him.

"Adrien Benoit, why am I not surprised?" Olivia Hudgens remarked haughtily, staring at him. Harry turned towards her with a bored face.

"What did you expect? We are the same age and I am a French citizen, it is only natural." Harry replied.

"Who is this?" Draco whispered, leaning towards him. Harry leaned a bit away.

"Allow me to make the introductions, Hudgens, this is Draco Malfoy. Malfoy, this is Olivia Hudgens" Harry murmured. Hoping that they would bore each other off, Harry silently edged away from them.

He sighed when they immediately turned towards him and started debating on which house they would be in. Harry wondered why he was stuck in this room with them of all people.

At that moment, as if in an answer to his prayers, the door burst open and a gigantic women entered the room. Draco covered his mouth in shock, almost slipping to the floor. Olivia sniffed and pointed out that it was rude. Immediately Draco stood up and calmed himself, personally affronted by the fact that someone had called him ill-mannered.

Harry grinned. He had been forewarned by Jean about Olympe, the other Deputy Headmistress who was a giantess although nobody would be stupid enough to make that accusation at her face. Besides, Fleur had gone on and on about Olympe and how nice she was, so Harry reserved his judgement for the time being. She couldn't be that bad, could she?

"Bonjour, everyone!" Olympe's booming voice greeted the twenty first years. They immediately snapped to attention. "Now that you have all had a chance to know each other, please form a line and follow me to the dining hall. You are to be sorted."

The group formed a line behind her with Harry in the forefront. He gave Olympe a small smile which she returned as she led them towards the dining hall.

"As some of you might know, here at Beauxbatons we are divided into four houses. They are Puissance, Charme, Divine and Soleil after our Ancestors and Royal families. Here at Beauxbatons, your house is your family. Good deeds will be rewarded with House points and any mishaps will take away a few house points. At the end of the year, the House with the most house points will win the Point Cup." Olympe explained, as they reached two large doors.

"Be courteous, polite and hard-working and you shall conquer all." Olympe said, as she thrust open the doors. Immediately a crowded hall came into view. The hall was divided into small tables of four and five with an elongated table for teacher's at the other end of the room.

It was empty however as he had been told by Fleur that the teacher's never appeared for the sorting as they had a teacher's meeting at the time to make sure everyone had prepared their lessons. At least three hundred students were seated before the empty tables. Upon their arrival, the entire hall grew silent as every eye turned to them. Without hesitation, Olympe marched in.

Swallowing, Harry followed suit.

* * *

><p>Harry and the other first-years stopped before Olympe. Beside her stood a giant of a man not unlike Olympe herself. He had a gruff red beard and had nearly balding hair which were poorly covered with a tilted cap. However, his face had entirely different look to it.<p>

For the first time since coming to Beauxbatons, Harry felt welcomed. The man was easy-going as appeared from his smile but Harry could feel that the man could be strict when he wanted to be.

"That's Alexis Perrot, the school Headmaster...He's supposed to be a hundred and thirty years old," Olivia whispered in his ear. Harry nodded, not taking his eyes off the intimidating figure, wondering how the giant could be a hundred years old when his hair had still not turned grey. Maybe giants lived longer then wizards.

"Welcome, my students, to another year at Beauxbatons..." Alexis said with a mighty clap that echoed around the hall. "To all old students, welcome back. To the new ones, I hope you all will feel welcomed here..."

"Now, let us begin with the sorting process," Alexis said. "As your name is called out, the new students please come forward and take a badge." He snapped his fingers. With a mighty bang, a table filled with an assortment of four badges appeared out of thin air. Beside him, Olympe took out a scroll.

"Benoit, Adrien."

Surprised at being called first, Harry stumbled forward as he approached the table. From what he could make out, they were just ordinary badges of different colors with no special symbol on any of them. However, the minute he reached the table he felt it. At first, it was a small compulsion bubbling under the surface. Before he knew what was happening, his hand had reached for a particular badge and picked it up.

He held it up. It was blue colored.

"Puissance!" Alexis declared instantly. The whole hall burst into applause as a bewildered Harry was ushered to an empty seat beside a group of fourth to fifth years. Behind him, another badge materialized in the empty place.

"Bonjour, I am Kevin Riley," An older boy said. Harry shook his hand.

"Adrien. Adrien Benoit," Harry said, blinking rapidly. "Umm...What just happened?" Kevin chuckled.

"That was my first reaction as well," Kevin said. "Hmm, how do I explain this without going into too much theory...Do you know what a compulsion charm is?" Harry nodded.

"That makes it easier then," Kevin said. "Each of the badges have a compulsion charm on it along with a presence ward around the table. The ward sort of detects the house you would be best suited for and the compulsion charm on that particular badge is then amplified until you pick it up."

"So this ward sorts us?" Harry asked.

"It is not a ward per say, it is actually ancient magic created by the school's founders," Kevin said. "You'll learn how the sorting works in your second year. You will understand it better then. Right now, just think of it as if you have gone through a personality test conducted by the 'ward'."

"Personality test?" Harry repeated. "So there are different personalities suited for different houses?"

"Of course," Kevin said. "There are different personalities in different houses. That is a sure way to make sure you interact with friends with similar personalities. Although there is no harm in inter-house friendships."

"Which house are you in?" Harry asked.

"Soleil," Kevin replied, pointing at the yellow trimmings on his black robes. "Each house has an identifying color. For Puissance it is blue." Harry nodded and the talk seized as they focused on the rest of the sorting.

"Hudgens, Olivia" Olympe called. Instantly the hall grew quiet before murmurs sprang up from the students. The Hudgens family name was one of the most celebrated in France. Harry watched silently as Olivia approached the table in a daze and like him snapped the blue badge. Harry immediately sighed as the hall burst into applause.

"I take it you don't like the Hudgens princess?" Kevin commented on his sulky expression. Harry shook his head.

"She annoys me a lot." Harry murmured. Kevin smirked.

"So, which personality suits which house?" Harry asked as the sorting continued, anxiously ignoring Olivia who had just taken the seat across from him.

"Hmm, let's see...The Soleil house prides itself for its hard-working and loyal students," Kevin said, puffing his chest out a bit.

"The Puissance house values power and leadership as its defining skills," Kevin explained. "And the Divine house takes a non-violence and scholastic approach to almost everything and believes in living life to the fullest with new experiences or things learned everyday."

"While the Charme house is mostly consisted of strong public speakers and future-politicians." Kevin replied.

"I see..." Harry replied, turning his attention back to the sorting. He wondered how Olivia was considered to have great leadership skills when she berated everyone after every single sentence if they didn't do it her way. That was bullying not leadership.

"Malfoy, Draco" Olympe called. Harry watched silently as Malfoy approached the table. He crossed his fingers in hope.

"Puissance!" Alexis declared merrily. Harry slumped in his chair and sulked for the rest of the dinner, cursing his rotten luck.

* * *

><p>After a subdued dinner due to the presence of Hudgens and Malfoy who joined Harry on either side of the table and immediately began bickering, Harry turned his attention to the hall.<p>

He could immediately spot Fleur seated a few tables away with her friends. Noticing him looking at her, Fleur grinned and waved at him. Harry waved back. Fleur was in Charme.

A few seats away, Draco also waved back at her, thinking she was waving at him.

"Who are you waving at?" Olivia snapped at Draco, annoyed at him being distracted from their argument. Harry turned back to them.

"Nobody," Draco snapped back. Hudgens was getting on his nerves. "Do you want to sit at another table, Benoit..."

"Why?" Harry asked, a bit confused.

"Never mind," Draco replied, turning a bit red. Shrugging, Harry turned back to surveying the hall.

"Now that we have all eaten to our hearts content, I would not delay you from your rest. Prefects if you would be so kind as to show the way to the respective Common Rooms," Alexis declared. "I hope you all have a great year ahead."

"First years, this way!" A boy with blue trimmings on his robes called. Harry immediately approached him.

"Are you from Puissance?" Harry asked. The boy grunted in affirmative as he led the rest of the students up a flight of stairs. Harry stared at his year-mates. There were about five of them in total counting Malfoy, Hudgens and himself.

"I am Antoine, Antoine French," A fair-skinned tall, gangly boy of his height greeted them. Harry shook his hand and introduced himself. The only other girl in Puissance introduced herself to Olivia with no small amount of admiration on her face.

The Prefect stopped before a certain corridor marked only with a tiny flower bouquet that hung on the wall beside it.

"You must remember this always and not tell it to any other non-house member. The passwords keep changing every two months...For good and life!" the Prefect said. Immediately the wall with the flower crept backwards and swung right. The six children entered through the small opening only to be greeted by a sight. The Puissance Common Room was covered in blue hangings and several sofa's scattered throughout the large room with the occasional armchair or two. There was even a fire-place where a long line of students stood, taking turns to contact their relatives.

The wall behind them swept back into place, closing the passage behind them as the Prefect stopped them before a flight of stairs.

"The boys dormitory is on the left. The girls are on the right." the Prefect said. "Since you are first-years, you have the very top floor all to yourselves." The three boys and two girls nodded and started to climb the stairs once the Prefect wished them a goodnight and warned them not to roam the castle in the night.

Harry pushed open the door marked first-years on the top only to be greeted with a small hallway which separated two rooms. On one hand was a door marked Antoine French while the other had Draco Malfoy and Adrien Benoit on it.

Harry cursed his luck. He was going to be Malfoy's room-mate.

The year ahead suddenly looked quite bleak.

* * *

><p>AN: So many of you may be wondering what the ritual actually did to Harry. As you can see a bit from this chapter, after Harry performs Dark Magic (which is anything from the entire Caligo section of the book), he is able to perform magic properly again. When he doesn't do this, his magic is fighting to even form shape, that is, to perform a spell.

Now, what the ritual did basically is open his core up to the ambient magic around him. Dark Arts are basically controlling the ambient magic in the atmosphere and manipulating it to his/her will. More on Dark Arts will be explained later.

So basically, if Harry doesn't do Dark Magic, his core will be fighting to fill the void created by the ritual where the vast amount of ambient magic is stored and manipulated in his core after being taken in from the surroundings. The reason he is failing to perform is the fact that ambient magic consistently leaks out if it's not performed and refilled by performing 'Dark Magic' so his core becomes unstable at that moment of time.

Phew, hope you all understand what I am trying to convey right now and hope you all liked this chapter. Read and Review!


End file.
